Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms
by Ford1114
Summary: Reboot of Guilty Crown and AU-stand alone of YuYuGiDigiMoon. On December 2012, Japan's heroes are wiped out by an outbreak called, Lost Christmas. It is now 2022, a lone high school student becomes involved with a terrorist group, along side magical girls, to regain the country's independence.
1. Mission 1: Involvement

**Universal Disclaimer**: _Guilty Crown_ belongs to Production IG & Funimation. _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ belongs to Shaft and Aniplex. _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and related works belong to Kanius. _Digimon_ is owned by Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Toei Animation. _YuYu Hakusho_ is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. _Sailor Moon_ is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation. _Yugioh _is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

**A/N:** Hey guys, Ford1114 here. With two days till the first month of the summer, it is time I did another crossover story. It will be the first time I'm doing something big unlike previous fanfics.

The setting takes place in the future in an AU _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ stand alone universe. This is actually a retelling of _Guilty Crown_ with the Puella magical girls as guests from another dimension, in which it's also a movie fic with a tentative of 8-9 chapters.

I am a fan Guilty Crown and the music when I first watch it (both the Japanese and english versions), even though its ending and other problems leave the show unresolved. Now is my chance in doing this reboot with new ideas and such.

**Note:** You readers are required to watch all of _Guilty Crown_ and _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ (even though the magical girls appearing are AU versions like in typical fics) first before reading this crossover since they are the main focus. Also recommend to check out YuYuGiDigiMoon starting with reading the first season, but not required if there are new readers don't want to feel a 'continuity lockout'.

Cheers for people like Kanius, Chaosblazer, JNaegi, Belletiger, GuiltyKingOumaShu and a few others in looking forward to this story!

xxxxx

_"The right to use my friend as a weapon. That is the sinful crown I shall adorn. I accept this 'guilt.' "_

xxxxx

**_Tokyo, Japan/GC-LK-1113/October 12_****_th_****_, 2022_**

**(Cue EGOIST – ****_Euterpe_****) **

Nightfall. A sky view of the notorious city of Tokyo with lights and Tokyo Tower's purple light is moving around. Everything is feeling busy lately.

Then, a girl's voice is heard by sings a beautiful, yet mysterious song.

In a balcony of an apartment stands a young, teenage boy with brown hair and brownish-red eyes. For today, he wears a dark teal shirt, and brown pants. This boy is quiet in looking at his futuristic iPhone, and watches a video of that same song. The girl shown has long pink hair, unnatural red eyes, and wears a black feathered dress in her performance. The band is named _EGOIST_, which recently becomes top spot of the media.

Another city view is shown surrounding the lone boy and his household.

xxxxx

**_Sewers_**

It then shows another location of that same, pink-haired girl, now wearing a flowery red dress, black stockings, and red flat shoes; who is running away with something of a gray cylinder container with red dots. She jumps over a large pipe and continues running. A small robot that looks like a rice cooker accompanies her.

A small communicator signals her in her left hear.

_"__Inori, did you get the vial?"_

The songtress named, Inori Yuzuriha, softly replied to her communicator. "Yes I did."

xxxxx

Towering above the city of Tokyo is a huge black-grayish headquarters that looks like an _X-SEED 4000_, the people that work there might be the ones controlling the nation. Flocks of white birds fly around the building.

xxxxx

**_Sewers_**

As Inori and her guardian robot named, Fyu-Neru, keeps running, just then, two blue mechs appear and attempt to fire at the songtress, but she barely evades although slightly hurt with blood in her left cheek.

xxxxx

**_Highway Truss Bridge _**

Now outside, Inori then puts the mysterious container inside her little robot, but they are spotted by a blue mech. The robot in tank mode fires in causing a small explosion. But then, a bulky gray mech appear in protecting the pink-haired girl from the attacker.

_"__I'll hold it off!"_ a young woman's voice is heard inside that gray mech. _"Get out of here and give it to Gai!"_

Inori understood as she keeps running in her path, but the blue mech fire missiles at the girl, causing an explosion which makes the girl and Fyu-Neru fall off the bridge to the waters bellow.

xxxxx

**_Apartment_**

The same brown-haired boy stares at the city of what is life be for tomorrow.

xxxxx

On top of a tall building shows a young, teenage girl. She has pink pigtail hair with rose bows, a dark pink collar bow, a white dress decorated with pink along with pink bows, white socks, and rose shoes. She seems to be a magical girl, in which she looks with a serious expression at the city's outlook.

In this era, a new story begins now.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_**

**_Mission 1: Involvement_**

xxxxx

**(Cue ****_My Dearest_**** – Supercell)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Eden of the East OST: ****_15 AKX-0_****)**

**_"_****_My name is Shu Ouma._**

**_Ten Years Ago, a nightmarish outbreak started in Roppongi, Tokyo called Lost Christmas. Spreading to other districts in the city, the pandemic infects and kill everyone. To make matters worse, the virus wipes out most of the country's heroes to extinction. You name them: the Digi-destined, Spirit Detectives, Duelists, and also the Sailor Senshi. Only a few for what I heard survive, but I fear that their age has already been ended._**

**_All I remember was I was part of that disaster. I survived, but it left me traumatized from my former self, I don't recall any of these memories. _**

**_The people that survive from the outbreak are given vaccines from a rising organization called GHQ. They are formed from the United Nations in helping the country since that event, rebuilding it from scratch. This is that company that research to find a cure for the virus. But the people are seemed to be not happy with their oppressive rules._**

**_As for me, I'm just only a student from Tennouzu High School in class 2-A, and a member of the Modern Motion Picture Research Club. I was seen as a loner in class, even though I have a few friends._**

**_Today, I have no expectations. Just idling myself won't do anything. Someday I wish of becoming a hero."_**

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Tennouzu High School/Class 2-A/Tokyo, Japan/October 13_****_th_****_, 2022_**

**(Cue Mnemosyne – ****_RIN's Morning_****)**

As Shu, now wearing a school uniform, sits down in his desk, he saw three classmates meeting him. One boy has short black hair named Souta Tamadate, another has dark brown hair named Yahiro Samukawa, and the third is a black hair girl with glasses named Kanon Kusama.

"Morning, Shu." Yahiro greeted.

"Hi there." Kanon said.

"Sup man, is the video done yet?" asked Souta.

"Sorry guys, but that clip for the video contest isn't finish yet." Shu replied.

"Aww that's not it, I didn't come here for that!" said Souta.

"Then what is it?" Shu asked with a bored look.

"Well, Souta asked if you can do the video alone." Yahiro smirked as he turns to Souta.

"Hey!" Souta hilariously retorts to Yahiro.

"Don't worry guys." Shu said. "I'll make sure to use some machinery during lunch break, then I'll head to the warehouse to do my own thing. I'll hope to be okay before the deadline."

"Sure you can do it, after all we're friends right?" Souta asked.

Shu nodded to his friend.

"Then we're counting on you, Shu." Yahiro said as he, Souta, and Kanon are going to their desks.

Just then, Shu saw another friend sitting next to him. It's a girl with brown hair and small red bows as braids named Hare Menjou.

"Hey Hare, what's up?"

"Oh hey, Shu. I hear you guys are doing the contest thing."

"Sure we have, I'm trying to do it myself."

"I see." Hare said. "Yesterday I heard there's another terrorist attack."

"Really, that figures if Japan is in strict rules for terrorism." Shu said to her.

"Sure we've been safe since that outbreak ten years ago, but I'm not so sure today."

"Yeah, it seems." As Shu thinks about himself, he wonders if he remains different and wants more opportunities.

xxxxx

**_Tennouzu High School/Hallways_**

Sometime after school, Shu is walking in the hallways, but he has a sudden encounter with a group of local bullies. Shu seems to be not in the mood for this.

One who is the leader with dark brown hair and glasses named Hirohide Nanba. Another is a boy with reddish-brown hair alongside the bangs and ponytail named Takaomi Sudou. Another is a tomboyish brown haired girl named Ritsu Takarada. Lastly is another girl with long black hair and glasses named Miyabi Herikawa.

"Well look what we have here?" Sudou smirked. "It's that loser, Shu."

"Care to tell us what you're doing?" Nanba softly demanded.

"It's none of your business." Shu said to them and nearly turn his head away.

"I bet he's all chicken out." Ritsu snickered while Sudou does the same.

"Come on Shu, we want to know." harassed Nanba.

Just then, a young woman's voice is heard.

"Just what is going on here?"

Shu and Nanba's gang turn to see a long blond haired girl, who is actually the student council president, Arisa Kuhouin.

"Arisa!" Shu cried out. Nanba simply glares at the blond woman.

Arisa then walk towards Nanba and slaps him hard. Shu and the others around took notice in surprise, in which the female council president scoffs. "You people should be ashamed of harassing him. Leave or else I'll tell the authorities."

"Tch. You're lucky that Arisa saved you, Shu." Nanba softly growled while tending his cheeks.

"Who care, lets get the hell outta here." Sudou said as the local bullies leave the scene.

Arisa then said with concern, "Are they trying to bother you, Shu?"

"Well sort off." He answered to her. "But don't worry, you're here is all that matters."

"I'm glad." Arisa smiled before she leaves. "Take care of yourself."

Afterwards, the boy then moves forward to go outside.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Warehouse Studio_**

Later, Shu walks to some sort of abandoned warehouse filled with iron fences around the place. The outer rim is made of bricks and covered in green mosses. This is the place where the Video Research Club is held, something like a secret clubhouse to Shu and his friends.

As the loner went inside to do his job, he hears a girl singing that she sits while basked with sunlight, it's the songtress herself, Inori. Shu is surprise of seeing the notorious celebrity.

But he steps on a can and just then, Fyu-Neru appears out of nowhere to conjure its long arms to trip Shu. Inori notices this and silently uses a glass shard in attempting to attack the intruder.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Shu cried out before Inori immediately stops upon seeing that he's not an enemy.

Inori then speaks to the boy, "Is this your place?"

Shu then answered, "Um, yeah. It's for a club of some sort with videos being filmed."

Inori stares at Shu with curiosity as he said to her, "Oh just wonder if I can show you one I'm doing?"

After the boy tends her wounds, Shu rushes on a computer and shows the pink-haired girl a video of the city landscape with birds and other scenery.

"It's in progress, but I'm getting it done for a contest."

As Inori watches the video she replied, "It's beautiful."

Shu then said, "So you're Inori Yuzuriha, the real deal of _EGOIST_?"

Inori did not hear him as she tends with her little robot, but she responded, "I'm simply plan to see Gai."

"Who's Gai?"

Inori then holds red threads in front of Shu. "Take this…wait, who are you?"

"Um..I'm Shu Ouma, it's nice to meet you."

Inori asked again, "Take this, Shu Ouma. You can try holding it, but if you did, you'll never be able to do it. Are you willing to run away, or fight to see your real destiny?"

Puzzled at first, Shu is about to touch the red threads, when just then, Shu pictures horrific flashbacks inside his mind that connect to the outbreak. One of which is a mysterious girl being crystallized. Shu then cries out and backs off a little.

"What's wrong?" Inori questioned.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_GHQ_****)**

Just then, both Shu and Inori hear footsteps as one kicks the door open. They reveal themselves to be GHQ soldiers armed with assault rifles. Fyu-Neru moves behind Shu as Inori steps to confront them.

"Inori!" Shu cried out.

Then, a large, bald man with orange visors appears and surprisingly grabs the songtress' arm.

His name is Major Guin as he states. "We got you now, terrorist. Someone singing in public also has a double identity like some damn amateur."

Then, Guin punches Inori in the chest to knock her out. The GHQ soldiers raise their guns at Shu.

"As for you." Guin questioned. "Are you a student?"

"Uh yes, but this girl has nothing to do with-!" Shu said before being interrupted.

"She's a criminal." Guin threatens the innocent boy. "You will be charge if you try to protect her."

Shu feels intimidated as one of the soldiers said to the commander, "Sir, we have no doubts that she's part of _Funeral Parlor_ in Roppongi Hills."

Major Guin simply feels irritated, "Damn those terrorists... Take her away!"

The soldiers do as they were told. They arrest Inori and the GHQ forces leave the area.

**(End theme)**

Shu can do nothing but watch as he pretends to see nothing of this incident. He pathetically sits down silently about it, questions if he has some power to make the right choice, either save her or let GHQ arrest Inori.

Just then, Fyu-Neru startles Shu by opening its lid in revealing the cylinder vial that Inori put. Not only that, but the robot showed Shu a digital map diagram, something as a road to meet the leader of this _Funeral Parlor_.

"Wait, should I go there with you?" Shu asked, before deciding to put the container from the robot into his pocket for his personal sake.

Shu then gets up and holds Fyu-Neru in walking to his destination.

"Okay, then I'm going to Roppongi. Least it's my way to stop hating myself."

xxxxx

**_GHQ Headquarters/General Yan's Office _**

Meanwhile, it shows a large room with a cylinder diagram and Japan's map on the board. Two scientists are seen in a conversation with GHQ's high staff.

One scientist is a middle age man with a mustache named Shuichiro Keido, the leader of a group of the _Anti-Bodies_.

The other is a woman around her thirties named Haruka Ouma. She seems to be Shu's mother.

"I'm sorry, sir." Keido asked to GHQ's lead, who is a middle age man with short white hair and beard named, General Yan. "Sephira Genomics' representative has given their technology."

"How much magnitude does the stolen _Void Genome_ have?" General Yan questioned.

"That's-." Haruka said before being interrupted by Keido.

"Its secret is classified information to this company."

"If that's the case, even GHQ and I doesn't even know this?" General Yan asked.

"My apologies, general." Keido said. "But fear not, our Anti-Bodies have captured the criminal and are in search for the _Void Genome_.

"What about the squad in Roppongi on standby?" Yan asked to Keido.

"If required, I'll use them."

"Shuichiro Keido, ever since the dreaded apocalypse ten years ago, the GHQ organization is built to be Japan's saviors. Is that clear?"

"I Understood." Keido replied to General Yan. "We, the _Anti-Bodies_, are the special group that prevent any virus outbreaks; therefore, we must stay vigilant."

xxxxx

**_Roppongi Hills/Tokyo, Japan_**

Shu Ouma has arrived to this place, where he is supposed to see this 'Gai'. He carries Fyu-Neru and looks around, he saw some people sitting in the ground with robes covering them.

"Is this it?" the student asked himself.

"Hey, school boy!"

Shu turned to see a thug appearing. He is walking menacingly to him, pointing at Fyu-Neru. "That thing work?"

"What thing?" Shu asked.

"This thing, the rice cooker."

Shu chuckles sheepishly. "Oh it works but I don't think it acts like one."

The thug then demands "Leave it."

"Wha-? I can't do that!" Shu said before being punch by the thug in the face to the ground. More thugs appear to surround the schoolboy, in which Shu keeps holding the little robot.

"I'll ask this once, put it down and walk away."

"I wish I could but I can't!" Shu cried out. "She risks her life to protect it, so I can't, I'm sorry!"

Just then, lights appear at the top of the buildings in getting Shu and the thugs' attention. They hear footsteps that walk to the top, in which Shu personally watches.

**(Guilty Crown – ****_Ready to Go_****)**

He reveals himself to be a young man with long blond hair, blue eyes, a black longcoat with a red middle strip and a red coffin-like symbol, black pants and shoes.

"Well, look at all these _corpses_." The blond haired man stated.

"What corpses." The lead thug demanded.

"I'm afraid you boys got yourself a situation that you're gonna dive into."

The cool-minded man jumps down and coldly intimidates the lead thug.

"So you're already looked like a bunch of corpses to me."

"Dude, is that Gai Tsutsugami?" a random thug said in slight fear.

"You got some balls, pretty boy!" the lead thug cried out before brandishing his knife to attack Gai.

However, Gai easily evades and punches the lead thug to the ground. More thugs try to surround him, but Gai easily beats them with swift punches and kicks.

"Holy shit, it is him!" a thug cried out.

Gai continues to beat down the thugs while Shu witness the fight with pure awe.

A group of mercenaries on the top of the building with similar uniforms like Gai are seen arming their rifles.

Eventually, the thugs decide to run away in fear. Gai and Shu simply watch.

Shu then turns and surprisingly, he sees a petit teenage girl wearing the same gray and red trenchcoat like the blond leader. However, she has long dark blue hair, grayish-blue eyes, blue cat ears and tail. She is literally a nekomata and looks really annoyed.

"A cat girl? But I'm not with them!"

"And you need to give it back!" the cat girl forcefully takes Fyu-Neru and walks away with a huff.

**(End theme)**

Now settling down, Gai then turns towards Shu and introduces to the boy, "You're Shu Ouma?"

The brown-haired boy surprised, "Wait, how did you know my name?"

However, Gai then questioned, "What happened to the girl with you?"

Shu remains silent of Inori being kidnapped by those Anti-Bodies.

"You failed to protect her?" Gai stated. Shu can only be quiet in fear as he still hides the mysterious _Void Genome_.

Suddenly, they hear an explosion in distance that gets their attention. A gunmen mercenary then reports.

"Gai, GHQ just sends the Anti-Bodies to the city!"

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Omega_****)**

They then hear gunshots from Anti-Bodies members shooting down innocent civilians, in which the fascist group believes to be deemed infected. One man is shot to the ground in front of Shu, which startles him.

The mercenaries have started to panic without warning from the attack.

"Everybody stand down!" Gai shouted to his men, in which they turn to their leader. "Trust me on this one if we want to live."

Reminded of their leader's encouragement, the mercenaries cried out with dignity to begin their operation. Gai then walks to meet up with the same nekomata along with a man in his twenties with the similar black trenchcoat, long grayish-white hair and glasses.

"Shibungi, what are the Anti-Bodies doing?"

"Tsugumi is verifying that now." The glassed man answered.

The cat girl, who is named Tsugumi, said, "Wait! There's and Endlave on the left!"

The group took notice as a blue mech in tank mode, refers as the Endlave Tsugumi mentions, appeared out of nowhere. The blue Endlave's codname is the _Gautier_. Gai then notices the cylinder container in Shu's pocket.

"Hey Shu, give that vial to me!"

Then, a gray Endlave appears, codenamed the _Jumeau_, turns out to be the same one that once protected Inori. In fact, the girl piloting it is on the same side as Gai's. Debris came crashing down that separates Gai and Shu.

"Damn it." Gai muttered. "Hurry, Shu! Go find and protect Inori then!"

Hesitant at first, Shu complies and runs to the next direction. The Endlave _Jumeau_ is seen fighting off the opposing _Gautier_.

xxxxx

A white Anti-Bodies truck drove around the road, holding Inori hostage. Inori's eyes are covered by a white handkerchief. An explosion is caused by making the vehicle flip to the ground.

The guards are knocked out by the blast, but Inori's handkerchief fell off as she sees an opening.

Outside, Shu runs behind a iron fence to surprisingly see Inori made it out well. She is seen standing above the debris.

But then, more Endlave Gautiers appear to surround the pink songtress. Shu stops for a moment in what to do, and then he decides to help her in not making the same mistake.

"INORI!"

The boy then jumps over the fence and runs to reach her.

"Come on Shu, do something out of character for a change!"

As a Gautier prepares to shoot Inori, Shu reaches in time to save her.

**(End theme)**

"STOP THIS!" Shu cries out, as the Void Genome inside his pocket is glowing when he reaches Inori.

Shu grabs her as the Endlave shoots them, but then the Void Genome breaks as the vial encases a force field surrounding them.

xxxx

Both Shu and Inori look at the white area with blue-gray lines by surprise, especially with the schoolboy.

"What the hell?!" Shu cried out.

The Void Genome then attaches to Shu's right arm with void-like threads. Shu feels a new power coming inside him, in which he sees a black leaf-like symbol appear in his hand.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Bios_****)**

"What is this?!"

"Shu." Inori states as her body glows while surrounded by red lines. "Please Shu, don't be scared, you can use me."

Shu stares at her for a moment as thin, red lines surround the girl's body.

He glimpses another flashback of a pink-haired girl that looks like Inori by holding the red threads.

"What are you?" Shu pondered.

Inori then answers with her statement, "That is the power of the _Guilty Crown_, release by the bond between two hearts."

More following flashbacks such as that same pink-haired girl with red winter clothing are shown in Shu's mind, before he goes back to reality.

xxxxx

Becoming determined, Shu then uses his right hand on Inori's body. The girl gasps as Shu seems to draw out some sort of void-like long sword. Inori became unconscious while standing.

The newfound power bursts to the heavenly clouds as Gai Tsutsugami watches in distance inside a building.

xxxxx

**_GHQ Headquarters/General Yan's Office _**

Keido and Haruka simply watch the scene untold in the monitor.

At the same time, there is another man sees the sight of this 'void power'. He has dyed purple hair, a mechanical scar-like eye on his left side, and has a black/white clown-like keychain. The name of this person is Makoto Waltz Segai.

_"__Intriguing."_ Segai thought.

xxxxx

On the top of a building, the same pink-haired magical girl watches the events going on, standing beside her are four other magical girls.

The first magical girl is long raven haired, white dress with gray features, and dark gray stockings.

The second is a close friend of the pink-haired girl in her school years; an aqua haired, with a white dress, blue skirt, and a white cape.

The third is a blond haired curly girl with a brunette hat, and white dress with bronze yellow skirt. She is the eldest of the holy quintet.

Lastly, is a feisty ponytail, redhead girl smirking with a red battle dress.

"Whoa. Do you just see that?" the blue-haired magical girl asked.

"Yeah Sayaka, we just helped out Gai's and his friends, somebody just came along." The pink-haired girl said.

"When that time comes, we will personally get to know him." The black-haired girl announced.

"Of course, Homura." The pink-haired girl smiled. "I love to have the same feeling."

xxxxx

**_Gates of Time_**

Across the time borders, a recluse woman is sitting in a white chair watching the turn of events by one boy. She has long dark green hair with a bun, garnet eyes, tanned skin, and wears a black/white senshi uniform. Her name is Setsuna Meioh, AKA: Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate, and a survivor of Lost Christmas.

_"__Can it be?"_ the older senshi thought. _"Is he worthy to use this power?"_

xxxxx

Back to Shu, he notices the sword he's holding, "What's happening? What is this?"

A Gautier attempts to fire a barrel of missiles at him. Shu then uses the longsword to unknowingly block the missiles, in which they explode from behind him.

Another blue Endlave attempts to fire a missile at the unconscious Inori.

"Inori!" Shu cries out as he turns to the Endlave. "Stay back!"

Shu shouts and rushes towards the mech and jumps to chop the Endlave to pieces. It explodes as a result that Shu is surprise of his action.

Another Gautier fires a missile at Shu, but the boy surprisingly learns to jump high in a few steps, and uses his longsword to destroy the missiles. However, the explosion causes Shu to fall down, as the Endlave moves closer to him.

xxxxx

Gai uses his communicator, "Hey, Oogumo."

xxxxx

In another location, a large man with a goatee, buzz-cut black hair, and the same mercenary uniform is seen communicating to his leader.

"Yes, commander."

xxxxx

As a result, Oogumo's actions cause an explosion in Shu's location, which destroys the Endlave Gautier.

**(End theme)**

Shu begins to put down the void long sword and runs towards Inori.

"Inori!"

The long sword then disappears, as Inori begins to return conscious. Shu takes notice in wonder if the 'sword' and Inori are connected.

Fyu-Neru appears out of nowhere, but Gai is speaking inside the robot.

_"__Shu, take Inori and get outta here." _

xxxxx

**(Cue Mega Man X6 – ****_Metal Shark Player Stage Recycle Lab_****)**

Meanwhile, a white streamline looking Endlave is skiing across the road.

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

_"__So there's some kid who can play with me. Alright, I'm game."_ the pilot controlling this Endlave said.

xxxxx

Back in the scene, the girl's voice of the gray Jumeau that helped Gai's company talks to Tsugumi while moving.

_"__Say Tsugumi, where's the next target?"_

xxxxx

**_Hologram Hub_**

Inside a bluish hologram hub, the cat girl, now wearing a dark blue/gray plugsuit, is supervising and scanning each section for the mission.

"Aww Ayase, you're stressing out too much!"

Tsugumi notices a hologram target coming from behind.

"She's seriously at her limits, geez!" Tsugumi said to herself as she pushes the hologram away with her butt and tail.

xxxxx

Just then, Ayase's mind in her Jumeau encounters the streamlined Endlave approaching.

_"__A new model?"_ Ayase thought.

The opposing Endlave's pilot thought, _"Glad you're here fast!"_

The opposing Endlave starts firing at Ayase's Endlave, causing her body to feel the pain from the attack as well. After enough damage, the opposing Endlave brandishes a short sword in attempting to slice his foe, however, Ayase secretly escapes by disconnecting herself in the last second, while the opposing Endlave easily destroys the old Jumeau.

_"__Hmph, no screams, how boring!"_ the streamlined Endlave's pilot thought.

**(End theme) **

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

In the enemy base, Major Guin is having monitor reports from an Intel officer who has brown hair, green hat, and glasses named Rowan.

_"__Sir, most of the forces have suffered slashes."_ Rowan reported.

"Are you saying that a mere foot soldier have caused this?" Guin demanded.

_"__Can't say I'm too sure."_ Rowan replied.

Guin then kicks a chair out of frustration and curses himself, "Damn it! I can't make a good report out of this!"

"Sir, 2nd lieutenant Daryl Yan has arrived." An Anti-Bodies soldier states to him.

Then, a young arrogant teenager in a gray-white pilot suit and light blond hair comes in, he is actually the one who controlled the streamlined Endlave that briefly fought Ayase.

"Welcome, soldier." Guin greeted. "It's your father-I mean, General Yan's orders to pilot that Endlave."

"Nah, I did it by myself without any thought." Daryl grinned.

"Well, glad you can stop by to help us." Guin said as he raises his arm for a handshake, however, Daryl has second thoughts.

"Don't think I'm gonna touch you, asshole!" Daryl suddenly lashes out at Guin. "I'm going to do my rules! If you tell on me, my so called 'father' will hear about this."

As Daryl leaves the area, Guin begins to growl by clenching his fist and orders his men, "Everyone expanded the search area! Have every civilian be interrogated for question!"

xxxxx

**_Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Tsugumi's Location_**

**(Cue Mega Man X6 - ****_Commander Yammark_****)**

Tsugumi and Ayase; who has a reddish-brown hair with a ponytail, a red/black pilot uniform, and she's standing upright; are talking to Gai on the monitor. Besides the girls, there is another mercenary who is a young boy with grayish-green hair (along with a black star-like stripe), pointy ears, and hazel eyes. Like Tsugumi, he is a demon of some sort only that he's a kamaitachi named, Kenji Kido.

"Gai, I lost my Endlave." Ayase reported. "I'm so sorry that it's my entire fault."

_"__That's too bad."_ Gai said. _"I gave you an order of using that old model, but you have my expectations. Still think I failed as a commander?"_

Ayase blushed and cried out, "No! That's not it!" Tsugumi and Kenji are seen snickering behind.

_"__Just pulling your leg on you."_ Gai joked. _"Glad you made it through."_

"Aww, looks like someone has the hots on him." Tsugumi joked.

"No kidding, she's always like this." Kenji added.

"Shut up, guys!" Ayase shouts at her friends.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Roppongi Hills/Tokyo, Japan/October 14_****_th_****_, 2022_**

Gai is seen turning off his communicator and sees Shu and the unconscious Inori lying down. Then, the pink-haired songtress wakes up.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Void_****)**

"So you wake up." Gai said to the girl.

"Inori!" Shu said.

The girl stands up and questioned, "Gai, have I completed my mission?"

Gai, however, is not pleased, "I'm disappointed in you."

Shu is widened and said, "Hey, don't you think it's harsh? She did her best you know."

"I know that." Gai replied. "But results are everything, and she made a big mistake, making_ you _use the Void Genome."

"Wait, you mean that container I had?!" Shu recalled.

"I was originally going to use it, but you have it inside of you." Gai said as he continued. "There are three of these enhanced prototypes that Sephira Genomics created. This grants the host the _Power of the Kings_. It analyzes someone to draw that person's hidden power, turning it into variety of objects called, a _void_."

"What's a void?" Shu asked.

"They're made from a person's heart, such as that long sword you used from Inori called the _Singer's Sword_. The technology of these Void Genomes can even expose too many realms such as the Digital World and Spirit Realm. That is what's in your hand."

"My right hand..?" Shu said as he looks at the black symbol appearing again.

"Now that you have the power, you can't go back to your former life." Gai makes it clear to Shu. "From now on, you're one of us."

"I what-?!" Shu cried out as Gai suddenly grabs him by the collar. Morning arrives as the sun appears in basking them. The blond leader states his cold words to the innocent boy.

"Remember _this_, Shu Ouma. You have two choices: either you be an expendable to this hellhole, or adapt and shape your _ass_."

Gai then throws Shu to the ground. The schoolboy has a lot of thoughts inside his mind, especially seeing Inori thinking as well.

**(End theme)**

Just then, Gai has gotten a report from someone, "Argo, what's wrong?"

xxxxx

**_Block 14_**

**(Cue Attack on Titan - ****_Rittai Kidou_****)**

In another location, another mercenary with spiky brown hair and bronze yellow stripes is using his binoculars to see the incident. He report to his boss, "It's getting worse, Gai. There are people in white uniforms going inside the Block 14 underground parking."

_"__A refugee camp?"_

"Yeah." Argo said. "They think its safe, but hundreds are caught quickly. And also-"

From the area where the Anti-Bodies are holding the hostages, Daryl has appeared.

"It's that asshole who took Ayase down, Daryl Yan."

xxxxx

**_Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Command Center_**

Now Shu, Inori, and Gai are seen inside the main base. A huge banner of Funeral Parlor's symbol which is a red coffin is seen behind them. Gai then said to himself, "The _Kaleidoscope_, huh?

The rest of the mercenaries, such as Shibungi, Ayase, Tsugumi, Oogumo, and Kenji appear as well. Besides humans, there are also those that are Makai demons and reptilian aliens disguised as humans called The Rajita. A minotaur demon with a black afro and goatee, a Canadian Geese demon, a male humanoid Rajita with traits of a leopard gecko, a female humanoid Rajita, a Struthiomimus Rajita, and a crocodilian Rajita that looks like Leatherhead from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ are seen. These natives make the rebel organization pretty diverse.

Shibungi proclaims, "As expected, Gai, this is absurd. Considering the differences to rescue these hostages, I suggested we withdraw."

Gai replied his second-in-command, "Nah, we can't overlook this."

Then the leader of Funeral Parlor turn to announce to his cohorts below, "This is a crucial intervention, we're going to defeat the Anti-Bodies, and rescue the innocent people at the fort. Furthermore, this won't be like any convert mission that we've had so far."

Then, Gai raises his right arm with his fist clench at the end of his speech. "We, _the Undertakers_, will seize this moment, and make Funeral Parlor's public knowledge known to the world! All the hard work will pay off!"

Nearly all of the diverse crowd cheers and bellowed at Gai's inspiring speech.

"Yay!" Tsugumi cried out. Ayase and Oogumo smiled. Kenji simply grins.

xxxxx

**_Block 14_**

"Alright!" Argo said to himself in his location.

xxxxx

**_Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Command Center_**

"This is unexpected, but it's too early for that." Shibungi stated.

Everyone else is cheering Gai's name. Shu is awed of how Gai is respected to his faction. He has everything that Shu doesn't have, yet thinks if he wants to follow him.

Gai then turns to Shu and said, "So Shu, what's your answer?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Outside Block 14_**

**(Cue Eden of the East OST: ****_10 Erabareshi mono_****)**

Meanwhile, GHQ and the Anti-Bodies are guarding the place alongside the hostages. However, there is a secret passage that Shu and Inori crawl through the vents. Apparently, Gai order them to do so as a big plan to accomplish this mission.

Inori keeps crawling while Shu is behind her, but the boy blushes as he stares at Inori's panties.

When they keep crawling, Shu notices the men with the white uniforms holding the hostages. Alongside the Anti-Bodies is Daryl.

"Who are these men in white uniforms?" Shu questions Gai.

_"__A special department that prevents viral disasters called the Anti-Bodies."_ Gai said in his communicator. _"They have the authority to declare someone who's infected, and exterminate them based on their judgment."_

Shu and Inori make it outside to a hiding point behind the debris.

_"__Alright, don't move from there until my next orders."_

As Shu and Inori hide, they witness in horror as Daryl and other Anti-Bodies are executing some of the hostages with their guns.

"What the hell-?!" Shu witnessed in shocked.

_"__This is the enemy in front of you, Shu."_ Gai said. _"GHQ is nothing but showing their true colors. You understand the reality of this world?"_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Theoi_****)**

Major Guin observes the actions the Anti-Bodies brought.

"Keep killing them all until Funeral Parlor shows their scrawny faces!"

xxxxx

**_Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Command Center_**

"They're all in their position, Gai." Shibungi stated. "The last part of this mission lies in that boy's actions."

"Gai!" both Tsugumi and Kenji cried out.

Gai then makes the decision and ordered, "LAUNCH THE OPERATION!"

xxxxx

**_Outside Block 14_**

Oogumo announce, "Time to launch the missiles."

Two barrels of missiles then fire up to the sky.

xxxxx

Meanwhile with Shu and Inori's location, both are waiting for Gai's signal.

"The mission has started." Shu said to himself. Then Inori touches Shu's hand.

"Are you okay with this, Shu?"

Shu turns towards Inori, "Is this really all his idea?"

"Yes." Inori nodded.

xxxxx

Daryl notices the missiles in the sky and smirks.

"Here it comes!"

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

"Missiles are approaching!" Guin ordered his men. "The undertakers are coming, get ready to battle!"

xxxxx

GHQ's Laser Cannons appear and shoot down the missiles.

xxxxx

Gai and Shibungi take notice at this.

"That weapon is merely an obstacle." Shibungi said.

"Argo!" Gai ordered in his communicator.

xxxxx

Argo is seen driving a military jeep in distracting Daryl's Endlave, which is called the _Steiner_, and other Endlave Gautiers. Apparently, all of these robots are remotely controlled by Daryl and other Anti-Bodies in Block 14.

_"__You're the decoy, try to keep these Endlaves from the enemy troops."_ Gai said. _"Remember to keep a distance from them."_

"I've been waiting for this!" Argo cried out. "Bring it on, Daryl!"

xxxxx

_"__Oogumo, your squad is ready!"_

The large man is seen holding a GHQ guard around his neck. "Yes, sir."

xxxxx

"The suppressions are all set!" Kenji gives the communication, "All those Endlaves need 7 more to reach the predetermined distance."

xxxxx

**_Hologram Hub_**

Tsugumi has her hands full in helping her team.

"Ayase, are you ready?!" the nekomata called to her friend.

xxxxx

Ayase is seen inside a cockpit that formerly remote controlled her old Endlave, but she's doing it for Tsugumi's plan, "Leave it to me!"

xxxxx

Under Tsugumi's actions, a sudden swarm of camera-pods with insect traits just appear in parachutes.

xxxxx

In Argo's location, the _Steiner_ continues his pursuit on him.

_"__Bring it!"_ Daryl's voice is heard inside the mech as it tries to leap above the jeep in attempt to fire, _"I'm going to fucking smash you!"_

xxxxx

**_Hologram Hub_**

"The target has reached Line D!" Tsugumi cried out.

xxxxx

"Ready when you are!" Kenji said.

xxxxx

"Now!" Gai ordered.

xxxxx

Tsugumi's camera-pods flash many red lights at Guin's cockpit and Daryl's Endlave.

_"__What the hell?!"_ Daryl voice cried out as his Steiner as and the other Endlaves become malfunctioned due to the lights.

Elsewhere, this cause Daryl's mind to go unconscious.

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

"We're locked down?!" Guin growled.

Suddenly, Funeral Parlor announces something on the monitor by Shibungi's voice, _"An announcement for the Anti-Bodies, we're the Undertakers, release the hostages and surrender at once."_

"Like hell we would." Guin sneered. "We will never surrender to you terrorists!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Outside Block 14_**

Guin went outside and bellows, "Where's your boss?!"

"I'm the one in charge!" Gai's voice is heard in getting his attention. Footsteps are heard.

The remaining Gautiers that are not affect by Tsugumi's camera pods, GHQ and Anti-Bodies all raise their weapons at the source.

xxxxx

Shu is still hiding as he hears Gai coming to action.

xxxxx

Oogumo and his squad raise their weapons at once.

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Basileus_****) **

Gai then reaches the top of a building, coming face to face with Guin below. This is one brave man facing a group of oppositions.

"Undertakers, Funeral Parlor, what else is new for a nickname!" Guin insulted.

"The world offers a choice to live or die." Gai said with determination. "This is called survival of the fittest. Mankind has the opportunity to adapt and change. We'll always offer funeral songs for those who selected out, as well in tribute the superheroes that left this world ten years ago."

"I could care less for your speech." Guin said. "Now tell us where's the secret weapon your hiding?!"

"Sorry. This is the first time hearing about it."

Then, GHQ brings out laser cannons above to target at the leader of Funeral Parlor.

"You have 10 seconds, or else your good as dead!" Guin bellowed.

Gai simply smirks at the death threat.

xxxxx

As Shu watches, he hesitantly said, "All of these people will die if I screw up."

However, Inori grabs Shu's hands and place it on her chest as it glows, "Believe me Shu, you can do it, because I belong to you now."

Shu begins to know what he must do and take action.

xxxxx

"10! 9! 8!" Guin fiercely count with the remote to fire.

Shu rushes with the _Singer's Sword_ to the location where Daryl is, and then he cuts it through.

"7! 6!"

Daryl then wakes up to see Shu grabbing his chest. The blond haired man screams in pain as Shu gets his void, the _Kaleidoscope_. Daryl then falls unconscious.

"5! 4! 3!"

Shu rushes with the _Kaleidoscope _at hand to reaches Gai's location. Once there, he aims it at the laser cannons.

"2! 1! TIMES UP!"

Guin presses the remote that hundreds of lasers all fire at the confident Gai. As they are about to kill him, Shu uses Daryl's void in creating a barrier that reflects all the lasers.

"WHAT?!" Guin cried out in shocked.

This cause the lasers to destroy GHQ and the Anti-Bodies' forces such as their Endlaves, the lasers then reaches a terrified Guin as they evaporate him. The explosions are cleared to signify that the enemy is defeated.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

In the aftermath of the mission, Funeral Parlor is seen cleaning up the mess. Daryl and the remaining GHQ forces have escape, in which Ayase has found the _Steiner_ in putting to good use. Shu is then seen watching the blue skies.

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST ****_- Spes -Materia Madocae-_****)**

"Well done, Shu." Gai's voice called him, in which Shu turns to see him. "You've reach beyond your limits. Take a look around."

Both of them see the civilians are freed thanks to the school boy's actions.

"These are the people you saved." Gai said. "In fact, our new supporters have good expectations to see you."

"Wait." Shu questioned. "Who are they?"

"We're so happy to meet you, Shu!" a girl's voice is heard.

Shu and Gai then see five magical girls appearing. They are the same ones that witness yesterday's events: Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, and Kyoko Sakura.

"Whoa!" Shu is somehow surprised. "You have magical girls, Gai? They remind me of the former Sailor Senshi."

The pink-haired girl introduces herself.

"My name is Madoka Kaname! Please to meet you!" she smiled amicably.

Gai then added, "Apparently, these beings came from another dimension across the _Aether Sea_. The holy quintets have been recently summoned by the great goddess that rules the cosmos, in which they secretly guide our progress. Now that you're here, it seems they decide to be more active. Who knows, you might try using their voids."

"Well." Shu chuckled sheepishly. "I just did what you told me to do so."

The blond-haired leader raises his right arm with a firm smile. Behind him are Funeral Parlor and the Puellas: The left side shows Madoka, Homura, Mami, Shibungi, Argo, and Oogumo. The right side shows Inori, Sayaka, Kyoko, Ayase, Tsugumi, and Kenji.

"Join us, Shu." Gai offered. "You have potential waiting for you."

After a brief hesitation, the student knows that he wants to be a hero his own second chance. Shu eventually smiles and shakes Gai's hand, accepting his offer to join Funeral Parlor.

"So, where can I start?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_?_**

In a mysterious area, the recent events are being watched by two sinister figures.

One is a young boy with light blond messy hair, blue eyes, a long white collared coat, black shirt and pants.

The other looks like Madoka Kaname, except with an evil presence that she wears a black dress, long pale pink hair with pigtails, and her right side looks corpse-scarred with a tint of pupil eye.

"Well what do you know?" The boy stated. "He has the _Power of the Kings_."

"Tehehe. This looks so interesting." The 'dark' Madoka proclaimed.

The boy then added. "He will surely help my plans for the _Adam and Eve_."

xxxxx

**(Cue ****_Departures_**** – Supercell) **

xxxxx

**_Tennouzu High School/Class 2-A/October 14_****_th_****_, 2022_**

**(Cue Kore wa Zombie Desu OST Soundtrack - ****_Aikawa Ayumu desu_****) **

Hours after Shu's involvement with Funeral Parlor and the magical girls, comes another beautiful day at school. Shu is seen sitting in his desk with thoughts inside his mind.

_"__I wonder, now that I join them, what's the next step in becoming a hero?"_

Just then, the teacher gives an announcement, "Students, we have a new transfer in our class."

The students and Shu are intrigued at this.

"Please come in."

The 'transfer student' goes inside the class, revealing to be Inori Yuzuriha! She's now wearing a Tennouzu student uniform.

"Everyone, this is Yuzuriha Inori."

The students are surprise to see the famous singer around. Shu's reaction is quite shocking of seeing her and stands up saying, "No way, I seriously did not see it coming!"

Inori then replied, "Of course not, why wouldn't?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next Mission:**_ Conflictions_**

xxxxx

A/N: Well that's a first start for you! Apparently, the Puella Magical Girls appear as guests reminds me of the wizards from Middle Earth as mostly to guide Funeral Parlor. It's obviously that they are AU from another dimension, in which Madoka's story and origin is/will be told in Kanius' _Cross Generations_ (a future fanfic). I picture that this story takes place after CG, but before the forthcoming _Wrath of the Defiants_ in the main YYGDM universe.

This chapter is based on the first two episodes (and give credit to the dialogue, especially when I look at a manga version (which it only uploads the first few chapters.) as references) with deviations. Did I mention that since this story takes place in 2022 instead of 2039, it is also the 30th anniversaries of _Sailor Moon_ and the anime version of _YuYu Hakusho_? Also, this year is where I'll turn 29 or 30 years old. :P

I did make characters appear early such as Segai (who first appear at the end of episode 3), Kenji (appear in episode 4), Arisa (who appear in episode 7) and Nanba's gang (who appeared from episodes 13-18). Not to mention Shu is willingly to join Gai and his mercenaries (instead of refusing to at first), that pretty much sets the stones (this reminds me of _Rebuild of Evangelion_'s Shinji comparing the original).

You like how I change Tsugumi and Kenji Kido into demons from the Makai realm? That's one genius idea of Tsugumi is literally a cat girl. :P Kenji is no longer a murderer, he'll be a full blown protagonist and remain alive. And of course this version of Ayase no longer sits in a wheelchair.

I know that Kanius told me that _Wrath of the Defiants_ of YuYuGiDigiMoon will set in December 2012, because this is an AU and the Defiants did not happen (and are wipe out) in Lost Christmas, it shows what could have happened when humans like GHQ make Japan a corrupt nation without superheroes, showing them as the 'new rulers'. The utopia Crystal Tokyo by Sailor Moon did not exist either. That is why a group of humans, Makai demons, and the Rajita (which the reptilian race are once enemies of the Sailor Senshi, but there are those that are reformed at the end of _Dawn of Chaos_.) band together to form the diverse resistance that is Funeral Parlor. Welcome to the future.

Speaking of magical girls, Kyubey does not appear. Well I'm not planning to make him appear, but some readers can wonder..

Send a review and see you on the next chapter (which will be based on episodes 5 & 6)!


	2. Mission 2: Conflictions

**A/N:** I never knew how I desire to make a semi-dead fandom prominent again (besides the fact that Guilty Crown and also Puella Magi will have their 5th anniversary in 2016). This GC fic for readers feels like an actual good show/movie just like other good fics I read.

Here is Chapter 2 (which I already wrote last month and so). Man do Shu's narrations remind me of Red's in _Pokemon Origins_. Nothing new, but enjoy.

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Alpha**_**)**

"_**My name is Shu Ouma. As of now, I have the biggest life changing experience I ever had.**_

_**Last time, I received this 'Power of the Kings' which can summon voids in people's hearts. Since I join Funeral Parlor and those magical girls, I wonder what else I would do to become a hero. Then, Inori Yuzuriha, the singer of EGOIST just transferred to my school with surprise. Most of my classmates get to know her like cluttering fans. Inori even stays at my apartment, where my 'mother' Haruka also lives.**_

_**Let's say in my spare times from my studies and the Motion Picture Club, I receive intensive training from Funeral Parlor to hone my skills as a fighter and the Void Genome. **_

_**Some people refer to Gai as the 'Gairyuki', which means 'Shining Victory Dragon'. So that's why he lives up his name from his enemies by leading the team to victory.**_

_**Hell, another reason I join Funeral Parlor was because of Inori. Unfortunately, me and the others thought if she and Gai are…you know, 'lovers'. **_

_**The girl that controls an Endlave named Steiner, formerly Daryl's, her name is Ayase Shinomiya. At first we don't get along, but we start to earn our respects, especially when I passed her 'mock battle'. **_

_**That cat girl here is Tsugumi, she was originally from the Makai Realm that she's a hacker for the team.**_

_**Kenji Kido. Like Tsugumi, he too came from the demon world, and is also a hacker as well. Boy does he and Tsugumi 'get along' like siblings, I guess. They did tell me about the reputations of the late Spirit Detectives and their times. **_

_**Shibungi, he's Gai's second in command, and a collected one as well.**_

_**Argo Tsukishima. He came from Ryusen High School and specializes in knife and close combat. **_

_**Oogumo. He's usually quiet and is good at firearms and explosives. **_

_**And how can I forget those Magical Girls? They did say they come from another universe, summoned by the cosmic goddess I heard in some legends. Besides Madoka, the others are Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, and Mami Tomoe. All I know about them is that they once fought creatures known as Witches in their dimension, now they face Wraiths at this point. While they left their home to here, the girls mention that someone named Kyubey alongside his race created some sort of time-stop barrier to prevent any disruptions. I've yet to know more. Madoka seems like a kind-hearted girl of consoling me. **_

_**As of today, Gai leads a mini squad on some mission. I wonder what?**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Abandoned Subway/October 24**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Friends**_**) **

The training area is use for an underground subway, a place where recruits and even veterans train to hone their skills for combat. Inori (now wearing a black Funeral Parlor dress), Ayase (now wearing a Funeral Parlor uniform while not piloting her Endlave), Shibungi, Argo, Oogumo, Sayaka, Mami (who is sitting in Oogumo's shoulder) and random Funeral Parlor mercenaries are seen as part of the audience. A mercenary who looks like Neville along with a German Shepherd dog from _I am Legend_ is seen. The Puella Magical girls are wearing Funeral Parlor uniforms/dresses.

Shu Ouma, now wearing a Funeral Parlor uniform is going to face off against Kyoko Sakura, armed with just a rifle and loaded with paintballs.

"Wait, I have to go against you?" Shu said with a brief surprise that he's sparing a magical girl.

Kyoko gives a cocky smirk, while brandish her spear, "Bet you can't handle the pressure huh?"

"Okay you two!" Ayase announce as the referee, sitting above the sewer pipes. "I want to try your best. Even if you're armed with just one weapon Shu for just firing one shot to win, you can still use any surprises you wanted just like my 'mock trial' back then!"

Inori watches and muttered, "Shu.."

Argo then said while crossing his arms, "To think this guy who passes Ayase's test, now he's facing off against a magical girl. Talk about an opportunity."

"I've known Kyoko better." Sayaka added. "When she fights, she has a tough streak."

The two sparing contestants are ready to face off. Ayase cried out while holding a whistle, "And start!" The headstrong girl then blows the whistle, commencing the sparing match.

"Heh. I could go easy if I want too!" Kyoko cried out as she uses her spear to fling out extended chains at Shu.

The newcomer of Funeral Parlor barely dodges and takes cover in some columns.

"You think hiding would work?!" Kyoko launches another chain attack at the columns. It causes Shu to come out as he's desperately tried to fire paintballs at the magical girl, but Kyoko easily defends with her weapon from the harmless projectiles.

"Too bad, what can you do?" Kyoko remarked to Shu.

Shu has to think of something fast, otherwise he'll lose this spare match. Just then he thought of a similar idea, he once use Argo's void, the _Pessimist's Torch_, to blind Ayase's Steiner in order to make it to his checkpoint and pass the mock trial. How about a void from a magical girl?

Shu then turns towards a certain aqua-haired Puella, "Sayaka!"

The girl becomes surprise upon hearing her name from Shu, "Wha-?!"

Shu rushes to her and uses his right hand, "Let me borrow this for a second!" in which he gets her void, the _Violin of Aquarius_. Sayaka becomes unconscious while Argo rushed in to carry her body.

"A violin?" Argo watched as he is reminded of Shu using his void before.

"Interesting." Shibungi simply stated.

"W-What does that do?!" Kyoko demanded.

Shu then plays her void to make soothing music that causes soundwaves to distract Kyoko. The opposing magical girl then covers her ears in annoyance. So does some of the audience with a few exceptions.

"Oh god, make it stop!"

"Not a chance." Shu stated as he takes advantage of the situation, fires his paintgun at Kyoko directly. As a result, the magical girl is defeated.

At the same time, Ayase and the other audiences are once again surprise that Shu has his wits to win this spare match. Ayase cried out, "That's enough, time out!"

**(End theme)**

Sayaka then regains consciousness and wakes up besides Argo saying, "What happened there?".

"You wouldn't believe this, but that newcomer just won." Argo answered as he helps her get up. They then see Kyoko calmly walks to Shu.

"For a minute there, you're not that bad." Kyoko smirked.

"Same as yourself." Shu smiled at her.

The red-headed magical girl then takes out some chocolate pocky and offered, "Want one?"

Shu hesitantly answered, "Well I'm not even hungr-."

However, Kyoko does not take kindly and forcefully gives Shu the pocky, "Come on, this is my generous act, _right_?"

Knowing that the red-haired girl offers something good, Shu then said, "Um, sure thing." Before he eats it, the group hears two people ran to this area in the upper level. It was the Makai hackers themselves, Tsugumi and Kenji.

Tsugumi cried out, "Guys, we've got big trouble!"

"What troubles you two?" Mami asked.

Kenji answered, "Some satellite called the Leukocyte fired at Point Delta."

The mercenaries are alert about this weapon, but Ayase begins to realized something, "Wait, is this where Gai and his team are at?!"

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

The Undertakers are now seen in a place that looks like a three-story library. Madoka and Homura (both wearing Funeral Parlor dresses/uniforms) have stayed by showing them the devastating image on the monitor. Tsugumi checks the screen constantly.

"This is horrible." Madoka said softly.

The screen image shows a lot of wreckage and smoke. The satellite's power is simply 3%, but it is strong enough to create a gap between the land and waters.

"What are these satellites?" Shu questioned.

"These as Kenji mentions before are the Leukocytes." Shibungi answered. "Defined as white blood cells, they have an infinite radius over country, and when it's completed, it will have full day coverage to devastate any target by means necessary."

"Why would GHQ build something like that?" Shu asked.

"Simple, just as the cells kill of a virus, the satellites will exterminate all the people in Japan."

Just then, the mercenaries and magical girls get a signal.

"Gai?!" Tsugumi cried out. "Are you alright out there?!"

The group are surprised that the leader of Funeral Parlor survives the impact of the blast. Gai's voice is heard much to their relief.

"_I'm fine, just a few scratches, but my team are not so lucky. All our reinforcements and supplies are lost. There's no time to waste, we'll start this operation soon."_

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**My Dearest**_** – Supercell)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 2: Conflictions**_

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tsukigase Dam/Funeral Parlor Camp/October 25**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue First Blood OST - **_**04 The Tunnel**_**)**

It is now raining outside at a forest. A campsite is seen with dark green rain shields to cover the roofs of the buildings. Funeral Parlor is station inside, as the heroes are already checking in with their leader.

"Are you ready Gai?" Inori helped Gai bandaging his left arm since the satellite attack. Gai has bandages in his chest as well.

"Yeah, Inori." Gai replied as he gets up from his chair and announces his cohorts. "Looks like all of us are here."

The meeting shows everyone being gathered. Shibungi, Madoka, and Homura are seen next to Gai and Inori. On the front row are Shu, Ayase, Argo, Tsugumi, Oogumo, and a young girl named Kyo. The second row shows Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko. The rest are random mercenaries of humans, demons, and rajita. A raccoon dog demon and another female Rajita humanoid with green skin and red hair are spotted. Kenji is seen on the left using his laptop.

Gai starts off, "This mission is about the Leukocyte control facility at the base of the Tsukigase Dam. We're going underground to stop the control cores."

"In other words, we're gonna smash'em up?" Argo asked to his boss. Oogumo, Tsugumi and Kyo simply turn their heads at him.

"You think _that'll_ work?" Kyoko said sarcastically.

"Hey I was just asking a suggestion!" Argo retorted by turning towards the red-haired magical girl.

"Settle down, guys!" Sayaka calmed down the brief dispute.

"Kenji, you have anything?" Gai asked the kamaitachi hacker while he's drinking soda.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Kenji said. He types on his personal laptop to show the team the picture of the satellite along with its infinite diagram. "That's the Leukocyte satellite, so it controls a quantum cryptography system at the bottom." The hacker then shows the picture of the dam as it goes below. "200 meters bellow and bingo, this is the control room for those core satellites." He then gives the screen an orange left point sign. "They are shielded in this huge conductive, floating cage, and it switches to autistic mode in case of a physical stimulus." Suddenly the screen shows a blue hand stop. "That means game over man. Can't manipulate it from outside either. So to stop the signal, you have to manipulate the cores without touching them."

The group then took notice at this information.

"Without _touching _them?" a random mercenary asked in surprise.

"That's where Shu and Kenji stepped in." Gai stated. Shu took noticed that his name is mentioned.

"Their abilities, with Shu using his right hand and Kenji's void, are the keys to this operation." Gai then has a bluish-green hexagon-like cylinder. "But with reinforcements wipe out, I have a new plan. Our casualties are up from 5% to 35%, but it is still possible to participate."

With that said, Gai throws the cylinder to Shibungi.

"Hold it!" Shu suddenly stands up in against Gai's agenda. Everyone turns to the naïve newcomer. "Are you saying that one out of three will die? That's-!"

"The danger will spread through all of Japan, we have no choice but to contain it now." Gai interrupted.

"I don't like this idea." Shu said. "If one person dies because in case I'll screw up, won't I do it for nothing? Sorry, but I'll pass."

Random members of Funeral Parlor muttered to themselves about Shu's remark. Gai and Inori both look unresponsive to Shu's questioning. Madoka on the other hand, feels genuinely concern.

"Stop acting like some pussy, Shu." Argo stepped in.

"I'm doing this for your own good. Even if I did join the team, would I still feel unsure about listening to Gai?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Argo grabs Shu by the collar out of anger to defend Gai's honor, when suddenly.

"Stop this." Homura interrupted. "If you can't trust Gai, who are you going to trust? Yourself?"

"You heard her." Argo lets go of the newcomer. Feeling that this situation is too much for the boy, Shu walks away in leaving the area.

"Shu!" Madoka cried out, but Homura stopped her.

"Now it's not the time." The raven-haired magical girl said to her friend. "Give him something to think."

However, Madoka remains worried. Shibungi then questions his leader. "What then, Gai?"

"There's no change." Gai answered to his second in command. "Everyone, meeting adjourned!"

As everyone starts to leave, Inori looks away to herself.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Funeral Parlor Camp**_

Still raining outside of the forest, Shu is seen sitting alone in a crate under the tree. Quiet, his head looks down to the floor, questioning if Gai is willing to sacrifice things for the better good and could care less of the innocent. What's personal is that if Inori is Gai's secret lover.

"Shu.." a voice called him.

The newcomer of Funeral Parlor turns to see Inori. The pink-haired songtress walk towards him.

"Oh it's you Inori." Shu said to her. "Sorry for all the trouble, they just don't listen to me-"

"Stop talking like this." Inori walks closer and holds Shu's hand to have his eyes focus on her. "Shu, please listen to what I have to say."

Shu looked and her and replied, "What is it?"

What does the songtress have plan for Shu to convince him for this mission?

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

The dam made out of white concrete material, is a huge area for GHQ to enforce their resources. Inside the place shows a monitor room, where the devious Segai is talking to his superior on the screen.

"In around 4 hours, Leukocyte #3 will transit to orbit and the cage will be completed." Keido said to his cohort. "You are on standby until then."

"Sorry to say it won't be enough time, then. At two hours time, Funeral Parlor will attack soon." Segai replied.

"Any proof about it?"

"No, it's just a feeling that destiny can come soon. " Segai smiled.

"I hope your instincts are wrong, Major Segai."

Which, then the transmissions are off to end their discussion. Segai's left cybernetic eye is moving as he uses his iphone with a clown keychain.

Segai then feels arouse to himself, "I saw that day, when the boy uses his power. I'm excited to see him!"

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Endlave Cockpits**_

Shift to another area of GHQ's base is where many cockpits of Endlaves are set up. Daryl is seen preparing himself by sitting in a cockpit while Rowan helps him out with a data scan.

"Two hours huh, sounds like sundown." Daryl said to himself.

Rowan nervously checks in the blond haired teen's status. "It's where you will fight again since you recover from the hospital. You're sure about this?"

"What was that?!" Daryl lashes out at Rowan as he grabs Rowan's data scan and throws it away to the ground.

"Who do you think I am?" Daryl then calms down and smirks to himself, while the timid Rowan cleans up the mess. "Those bastards took my Steiner, they will pay for this. I'll kill them no matter what they beg for mercy."

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Camp/Private Room**_

**(Cue Nightwish – **_**The Crow, the Owl and the Dove**_**) **

In an empty room, Gai is sitting in a bench alone. His painful mind reflects back when his squad are wiped out by the Leukocyte satellite.

The leader of Funeral Parlor talks to himself. "What am I doing? Am I cut to be some leader? Someone who can repay their sacrifices? Shouldn't I be better than this?"

Unaware to him, Shu is eavesdropping next door, seemly affected by his words.

"In the end, I'm just as pathetic." Gai covers his shameful face. "I should be selected out of this world anyway."

Then, Gai notices that Shu appears in his room, in which the brunette haired boy looks unimpressed at Gai's behavior.

"You're watching me all this time?" Gai coldly stated as he stands up.

"Look, I just don't want to see that side of you, Gai." Shu replied to him.

"What do you think I was?" Gai smirked in masking his real self. "You get it. I lost my motivation, anger, and other people admiring me."

"What about Inori?" Shu questioned.

Gai takes noticed when he mentions her name, but he then gives an uncaring smirk.

"Damn right."

Upset of Gai's remark, Shu suddenly grabs his shirt violently, which reveals that Gai wears a gray cross necklace. Gai then counters by grabbing Shu's shirt and throw him to the wall.

Shu is about to attack him again, but Gai gives him two punches on his face and chest. Eventually, Shu has a chance to give a knuckle sandwich at Gai's face, causing his necklace to fall off.

Tensions begin to lessen as Gai turns to Shu saying, "You think I can carry all that weight for everyone's lives? I don't want to be indifferent."

Shu realizes his word. Gai want to keep his image as the charismatic, powerful leader so that the group can keep their morale high. They don't want to see him as a weakling who cowers in a closed wall.

"I just want to be worthy in having people's respect." Gai added as he is about to get his necklace, but Shu then gets it and gives it to his hand.

Shu's eyes faces Gai's with renewed determination. "For that, I decide to help you again."

Gai gives one remark with a smile, "Whatever."

xxxxx

Outside, the sunrise appears to overcome the heavy rain. The weather symbolizes that Shu's doubts have come to a close.

Inori is seen outside and hearing that the conversation is finished. Apparently, it was all thanks to her that this situation is over with.

"There you are!" a girl's voice cried out.

Inori turn to see Madoka running towards her as the magical girl pants a little.

"Madoka." Inori said. "What are you doing?"

"Just here to see Shu and Gai!"

Her words are true as Shu and Gai came outside to see the girls.

"I take it that Inori help you to come see me." Gai proclaimed to Shu.

"Well yeah." Shu replied before turn to Madoka. "Didn't expect you to be around, Madoka."

"Well.." Madoka gives a sheepish smile. "Despite Homura stopping me, I just want to see if your feel okay, Shu."

"I see, I'm okay as it sounds. Say, aren't you coming for the mission?" Shu ask the magical girl.

"I'm not participating since I mostly watch the sidelines back in the main place. Same goes for Homura for this one." Madoka answered. "But Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami will be there for the first time! And what's better, Mami can help you and Gai for stopping these cores."

"Really, that's nice of you." Shu smiled at her.

"She has her personal priorities." Gai added. "However, you best be ready for the mission, Shu."

Shu nodded, "Yeah, we will make it successful, no matter what."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

Hours have pass, and it is now sunset at the forest close to the dam.

Gai is seen hiding in the bushes and uses his binoculars to spy on GHQ guards and Endlaves below.

The sunset is about to commence.

"_Gai, it's time."_ Tsugumi's voice is heard through his ear communicator.

Gai then announces, "Begin the operation."

xxxxx

**(Cue First Blood OST - **_**05 Hanging On**_**)**

In another area, Argo is seen starting up the engines of an armored gray truck with Funeral Parlor's insignia and ordered, "Let's do it guys, open fire!"

A squad of Funeral Parlor mercenaries charge forth alongside Argo's truck to the GHQ Base.

The GHQ guards take notice that one of them said, "Is that Funeral Parlor?"

Suddenly, the guards are being shot behind by Oogumo and his squad supporting Argo's team. A Rajita of Oogumo's squad that looks like a Triceraton from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is seen running down GHQ guards with his horns, while the crocodile Rajita from Argo's team bites down one guard to shake and throw him away. Argo backs up by mowing the guards with his armored truck while smirking behind to reach the base.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

In their seats, Major Segai and Rowan watches the battle progressing.

"Send out the Endlaves, gentlemen." Segai simply smiled while holding his phone.

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

Argo's truck continues to drive in the forest's path when suddenly, a blue Endlave appear and kicks the vehicle to a boulder wall, setting it on fire. Argo makes it out in the last second and saw the Endlave towering above him.

"Oh crap!"

"_Yeah! I, Daryl Yan, have own you!"_

As Daryl's mech is about to shoot him, Ayase's Steiner appears and hits the opposing Endlave just in time, saving Argo as well.

"_Go take cover while you still can!"_ Ayase's voice cried out. Argo nodded and leaves to support the others.

Daryl's mind took notice of his former mech and cries out in anger, _"MY STEINER!"_ His mech then rushes and grapples with Ayase's. Ayase then counters by letting go and punch Daryl in the face, then Daryl surprisingly lunges and chokes the Steiner.

"_GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"_

Ayase's mind and neck starts to feel intense pain from Daryl's throttling. As soon as her life is depleting, help has arrive in the last second to free Ayase from Daryl's grip. The magical girls: Sayaka and Kyoko are here for the rescue, that they stand on top of the Steiner's shoulders.

"_Who the hell are you two?!"_ Daryl ferociously shocked at girls that GHQ has no knowledge about.

"_Thanks!"_ Ayase's voice cried out to both.

"No sweat it." Kyoko smirked while turn to Daryl's Endlave. "Alright, how about pick someone else for a change."

"Oh you wouldn't want to mess with her." Sayaka added.

"_WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"_ Daryl charges forward at the magical girls and attempt to smash them, but both easily dodge his assault. Kyoko uses his spear to unleash chains to ensnare Daryl's Endlave.

"_WHA-?!"_ Daryl cries out.

"_Now is our chance!"_ Ayase cried out as her Steiner unleashes a flurry of punches at Daryl while Sayaka backs her up by slashing the Endlave with her water element backing her up.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Pi**_**)**

As Funeral Parlor and the two magical girls distract GHQ at bay, Tsugumi's voice is heard contacting Gai.

"_Gai, the diversion's goes smoothly. Are you inside the dam yet?"_

xxxxx

_**Inside Tsukigase Dam**_

Gai, Shu, Inori, Mami, Kenji, and Fyu-Neru are seen inside the base by standing on a 'T' pathway.

"Yeah, I'm going to turn off my communicator for now." Gai responded.

"_Good luck and be careful!"_ the cat girl warned.

"Will do." Gai said as he turns the ear communicator off.

Just then, GHQ guards appear and attempt to shoot at the intruders. Gai, Inori, and Mami easily kill them with their guns at ease. Shu however, remains hesitant at first.

"You haven't fire a single shot, Shu." Gai remarked while shooting at a guard's face.

"Fine-!" Shu replied. "I give you something good."

Shu puts away his rifle for a while. Then uses his void-right hand to turn towards Mami and grab her personal void with magical traits, the _Cadmium Shotgun_. Mami briefly fell unconscious while Inori swiftly holds her body. With good marksmanship skills, Shu fires a bullet, which multiplies, at a squad of guards, easily killing them and causes small fireworks. Gai, Inori, and Kenji are impressed when Shu uses a void from a magical girl. At the same time, Shu could not believe what he just did. Afterwards, Shu returns Mami's void to her body, in which she gets up upon awakening.

"I hope you make my weapon look comfortable, Shu." Mami remarked while the boy is uncertain of her comment.

"Alright, here it goes!" Kenji uses a grenade to destroy a gateway between the left and right pathways.

"The cores are inside, let's go." Gai ordered his comrades.

Then gunshots are fire at the floor as the heroes saw more guards coming on in both left and right sides.

"They just keep coming!" Shu cried out.

However, Inori is stepping in to the left side, much to Shu's surprise. "I'll take care of this."

Mami supports Inori by going on the right side, "Same here, you wouldn't have all the fun don't you." She then readied her magical shotgun.

Gai then said to the girls, "Very well."

With that, Inori immediately shoots one guard down and states, "I don't want to kill you if I can avoid it. Stay back."

The guards on both flanks, however, refuse to surrender and rush towards Inori and Mami.

"Suit yourself." Mami smiled as she shoots down another guard on the right, while Inori does a 'gangster' like stance with both handguns to mow down more guards on the left. Bullets keep flying everywhere for the girls' teamwork.

Shu remains surprise at this. "How did she, other than Mami-?! Inori is-?"

"Hey!" Kenji's voice is heard behind him. The kamaitachi takes off his coat in revealing a sleeveless black shirt. "Quit looking at them and use my void."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

"Someone is invading the core room!" Rowan cried out by looking at the digital monitors.

Segai's still holds his phone with the clown keychain and announce. "Prepare for Daryl to swap."

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

Ayase and the two magical girls continue their assault at Daryl and they are about to finish him, when suddenly, Daryl's mind of his Endlave has gone offline. The girls took noticed.

"What is that all about?" Sayaka wondered.

xxxxx

…Which switches to another blue Endlave inside the dam as it activates, ready to terminate the intruders.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

Segai then gets up and smirks, "Now, let me meet these intruders." The GHQ superior then walks out of the control room to confront them soon.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Core Room**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne **_**– Time Continues**_**)**

Shu and Gai have made it inside the satellite core room with red light. Shu is seen holding Kenji's void that looks like a small fancy gun, the _Thief's Gravity_, which he is aiming at a cylinder with circles spiraling around.

"So I'm hitting it at the center of these cores?" Shu asked to Gai.

"Yeah, so watch yourself." The blond haired leader said as he's also with Fyu-Neru. The small robot is seen hooking up cables on the cylinder. "When the circles stop moving, Fyu-Neru will input the stop command."

Shu is about to pull the trigger as the cylinder's circles around the infinite diagram are beginning to stop.

Just then, gunshots are fired in the floor between Shu and Gai. Both turned to see the blue Endlave mind-controlled by Daryl.

"_Surprise, Funeral punks!"_ Daryl's voice shouts in vengeance as the mech walks slowly towards them. _"Time to make you pay from last time!"_

"Gai!" Shu cried out.

"Just concentrate what your doing!" Gai ordered as the Endlave is about to aim at him.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

Back in the monitor room, Rowan becomes alert of what Daryl is doing, "Don't be stupid, the cores are in there!"

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Core Room**_

However, Daryl remains insane as he fires at Gai, but the Funeral Parlor leader dodges his attacks as he uses a string to leap above and throws a sun bomb at the Endlave. The bomb gains contact to the Endlave and blinds Daryl. Gai then jumps to the Endlave's head and uses his handgun to shoot it on the inside, causing Daryl's mind in pain.

"_BASTARD!"_ Daryl's voice cried out as he unfortunately shoots the cylinder till his mech went offline.

As soon as the fight is finish, Gai jumps to the floor as he and Shu see that the cylinder's glass is broken.

"My god.." Gai muttered.

xxxxx

Outside of the dam, electric rods begin to malfunction as electricity from the city districts of Tokyo is in power outage.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Core Room**_

Back with Shu and Gai, Tsugumi's voice is heard through their ear communicators, _"Guys, I have some bad news! Something's wrong with Leukocyte #1, because it's damaged, its altitude is going haywire! The satellite is going to crash into Tokyo!"_

The least say that both men are surprised.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

In the atmosphere, the Leukocyte satellite is starting to fall down like a meteor. In Tokyo, a bright star that shows the satellite is seen in the night's sky.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam**_

Later, Gai's group is seen in another location to get out of the place. Inori and Fyu-Neru are handling the door controls. Mami Tomoe is seen holding the unconscious Kenji due to Shu still having his void inside.

Then the team hears a sly voice. "So, we finally meet at last, Shu Ouma."

**(Cue Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole **_**- Taken to Saint Aegilious**_**)**

The group turned to see a purple haired man calmly walking towards them, Makoto Waltz Segai.

"You must be one of their leaders, Segai." Gai stated.

"It is so good to see you too, Gai Tsutsugami, or for some people as the 'Shining Victory Dragon'. Don't worry, I am not armed or anything." Segai replied then turns to Mami briefly, "You're seemed to be new to us."

"Well, I am a guest of honor to help them." Mami said politely despite being opposite sides.

"Wait!" Shu interrupted as he talks to Segai, "How did you know about me?"

Segai becomes interested in his question and said, "Last time, I witnessed you wield this void power. This reminds me of a fond memory about it years ago, in which I am now satisfied that I meet you."

"What does it have to do with it?" Shu pondered.

"Besides the Leukocyte satellites falling and lining up, you can simply consider joining us for the better good. One might wonder if you still question your allegiance with Funeral Parlor. They are indeed terrorists in the public's eye. Are all factions having some shade of gray, hmm?"

Shu is then reminded about his decision. However at the same time, he knows that GHQ is the chaotic force that drives the country to tyranny, while Funeral Parlor are the resistance to help the innocent.

Gai then interrupts, "Hold it, we come this far to stop the satellite that's crashing to Tokyo. In exchange, you can personally remove all of Shu's information that you've gathered."

Shu watches for a moment of Gai defending him, then he added, "I declined you offer. I witness GHQ's atrocities from the other side, and I did make my choice in helping Japan's independence."

Segai seems a little surprised, but he smiles with Shu's final answer.

"Very well, I already lost anyway." Segai said as he begins to walk away from his adversaries. "Carry on in destroying our satellite."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

**(Cue Ghost in Shell - Origa – **_**Rise**_**)**

Shu, Inori, Gai, and Mami carrying Kenji's body have made it outside where their allies are winning against GHQ forces. Fire and electric rods appear in the area, as the four watch the dark skies.

Argo saw the group while hiding in the side of a crate. "They made it out, what the hell is going on?!"

Ayase's Steiner is seen moving and her voice said, _"I'm not sure, but we need to cover them!"_

Back with Shu's group, Gai then said to the hesitant newcomer, "Shu, are you still going to do something instead of idly stand by?"

Shu thought about it to himself after his brief ordeal with Segai. Then Inori's voice said to him, "Do you want to save those people?"

Shu's head rises up and turns to Inori. He then briefly glimpses an image of a pink-haired girl in Inori's place before going back to reality. After a brief pause with experiences leading up to today, Shu complies, "Let's do it."

"Then use my power." Inori said quietly.

Mami then steps in and smiles, "Let me help out as well, Shu."

Shu said to the magical girl, "Okay, then here goes!" Shu uses both hands to get Inori and Mami's voids.

At this point, the three voids: _Thief's Gravity_, _Singer's Sword_, and _Cadmium Shotgun_, fused into a large gunblade-like weapon that Shu wields.

Gai watches Shu about to aim at the falling satellite, "Looks like your back in the game, huh?"

"At least Inori convince me to do this!" Shu cried out to him.

Gai then uses his ear communicator and asked Tsugumi, "How long until these satellites align?"

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

The nekomata check all the data of the two satellites. "Thirty seconds everyone!"

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

"Understood." Oogumo is seen in another area as he hits a GHQ guard with his fist. Then he fires his rifle at more intruders.

An Endlave Gautier is about to fire at Gai and Shu, but Ayase steps in to protect her comrades.

"_Like hell you would!"_ Ayase's voice is heard as the Steiner fires its rifle at the Endlave and the other Gautiers to stop their movements.

Sayaka and Kyoko came down in time to carry Mami, Inori and Kenji's bodies too safely. Gai watches them leave as he turns to Shu.

Shu aims at the falling satellite with his gunblade void and thought of himself, _"This isn't my wish and power alone! It's everyone!"_

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

In Tsugumi's diagram, the satellites are lining up.

"Now!" the nekomata cried out.

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

With a determined yell, Shu fires a red laser from his gunblade to the skies. This directly hits the falling Leukocyte and the other one from space, destroying them both.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Minutes after Funeral Parlor's mission is complete, Inori is seen waking up since Shu return the voids to their owners.

Shu and Gai both look at beautiful auroras in the skies. Due to Mami's void being used, grand fireworks are seen as well, celebrating the heroes' victory.

"Guess I was wrong about you, Gai." Shu offers a hand, mirroring what Gai did to Shu days ago.

"There's no need, you did the right thing." Gai smiled and shakes his hand. This signifies that Shu renews his respect to Funeral Parlor. Both continue to watch the fireworks.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tsukigase Dam/Funeral Parlor Camp**_

Back in the forest campsite, Madoka, Homura, and Shibungi see the results of the monitor. They are quite satisfied.

"They did it." Homura stated while Madoka smiles gently.

"Indeed they are." Shibungi added.

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/Haruka's Bedroom**_

Meanwhile, Haruka is seen in her bedroom looking at an old photo consisting of herself, a young brunette boy of what seems to be Shu, a young blond boy, and that same pink-haired girl from Shu's lost memories.

"Shu.." Haruka muttered to herself with empathy.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Central Command**_

**(Cue Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole - **_**Welcome to The Pellatorium**_**)**

As Keido watches the screens concerning the failure of GHQ's mission, he catches the attention of two sinister voices.

"You did well, Shuichiro Keido." The same enigmatic blond boy is seen smiling and hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"Tehehe. The icy prison that is Cocytus has trembled." The 'dark version' of Madoka appears behind Keido. "In due time, _she _will wake up to seek her beloved king."

"So you two come." Keido respond by turning to the blond haired boy, "Yuu." Then turn towards the dark Madoka "And the Kriemhild Gretchen."

"I sense that the magical girls have made themselves known." Kriemhild stated.

"Indeed." Keido said to the pink-haired witch. "They seem to become a nuisance lately when helping Funeral Parlor. But they are mostly likely drawn out since that boy with the Void Genome inside him is involved."

"It is what makes him so special to us." Yuu explained as he descends to the floor.

"Also, this dimension has intrigued me, even though its 'golden age' is lost years ago." The Kriemhild Gretchen then presents the head of GHQ's Anti-Bodies four other witches that are summoned. "In addition, I have presented my associates to help us."

One witch looks like a dark Homura Akemi with a white village hat that looks like the infamous Abigail Williams of Salem wears it, red lilies on the hat, and light/dark grayish dress. She is named Homulilly, the Nutcracker Witch.

Another is a dark mermaid that looks like Sayaka Miki with armor similar to a medieval knight, an indigo cape, pink bow on her chest, and a heart design collar with teal green/red patterns. Her name is Oktavia von Seckendorff, the Mermaid Witch.

Next looks like Kyoko Sakura only less spunky, her ponytail is made out of fire, and wears a red Chinese war dress with a blue collar and cream yellow/brown designs. Ophelia, the Wudan Witch, is her name.

Finally is a polite-looking girl that looks like Mami Tomoe with a light blue dress, yellow long sleeve arms underneath, and a yellow bonnet. Her name is Candeloro, the Dress-up Witch.

"I see about the reminder and your servants." Keido said to the two villains. "Another apocalypse can happen when it comes."

"In due time, my friend." Yuu smiled secretly. "But speaking of the devil queen's prison, me and the Witches are taking a trip to _Jotunheim_ next month around the eve of Thanksgiving. I am looking forward to it."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Departures**_** – Supercell) **

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Gai's Room**_

It is getting late at nightfall, after Shu is sent back home, everyone of Funeral Parlor is resting. In the room of the leader himself, Gai is resting in his bed, but he is given a blood transfusion from Inori herself. Most people thought that both Gai and Inori are lovers, well, this is the truth.

"Tell me, does Shu know about this?" Inori asked.

Gai answered while looking at the ceiling, "Probably not, but your blood is the only way to ease the pain that's inside me, even though it gave me the ability to see through people's voids."

"But one day, your life will be threatened."

"I know, but I have to take that risk." Gai said as the blood transfusion is finished. Inori removes the needle and puts a bandage on his arm. "You need some rest, Inori."

"Thank you, Gai." Inori replied as she then leaves the room.

Now alone, Gai stands up and sits in his bed thinking. Sure he managed to make Shu join his band of rebels, but for his disability, he would have asked Madoka or any magical girl about this, but he decided not for personal reasons.

"_I still hate being a hindrance, I have to focus on what's coming tomorrow." _

xxxxx

_**Next Mission: Mythological**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Well to be honest, it feels okay. Gai's nickname, the _Gairyuki_, I inspired it from Zoids. :P

The songs I chose are neat though. At least the song I use for Shu's agreement on Gai's plan feels symbolic. Gai is the crow, Shu's the owl (or Madoka takes the role since Shu can also be someone who interacts the three birds), and Inori's the dove. The one from Ghost in Shell is good since both that anime and Guilty Crown are made by Production IG.

At least some of the magical girls take action by helping Funeral Parlor such as Sayaka and Kyoko help Ayase facing Daryl. Looks like at the end, the Witches that are the Puellas' counterparts made their appearances; they are AU versions as well.

Yes, that young girl named Kyo who appeared in Episodes 5 and 6 of Guilty Crown and dies, well she is alive in this story.

For now, I'm taking a long (or short) break due to waiting for Season 3 of YuYuGiDigiMoon, _Dawn of Chaos_ to be finish in July, which I will be excited to read these final chapters. But I'm brainstorming the rest of the chaps besides chapter 3.

Speaking of chapter 3 (take place between episodes 7 & 8), with Yuu foreshadowing what's next, this might be another reason because I plan to co-author with Kanius base on Norse Mythology in YuYuGiDigiMoon! There will be surprises, what will it be, find out!

Send a review and see you later!


	3. Mission 3: Mythological

**A/N**: Welcome back to another update after a few months. This chapter is going to get interesting with some original content, because me and Kanius (the author of YuYuGiDigiMoon) are co-authoring this.

While we work on this, I also did a Gaiden for some sidestories if anyone wants to check it out.

Let's dig in.

xxxxx

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST - **_**Fides**_** -**_**Materia Mami**_**-)**

"_**So around November 15**__**th**__** is nothing usual really, but then Gai have set up another mission. Funeral Parlor seems to run out of supplies and is plan on forming an alliance with another group besides Makai and the Rajita, in which it's the Kuhouin Estate.**_

_**The head of that organization, Okina Kuhouin, has a granddaughter who is the student council president, Arisa Kuhouin. She does handle the school policies well, not to mention she saved me from Nanba's gang.**_

_**Funeral Parlor and the Kuhouin Group negotiates each other in this huge party in a cruise ship. Only me and Gai actively take part of the mission, though I also saw Mami happily talks to random guests while I also saw Oogumo. I bet that magical girl is eating cheesecake right now. To sum up Gai's word in some white tuxedo-**_

"_**In a nutshell, yeah."**_

_**-I take it as a compliment. Gai gets to know Arisa with his charm. Then, we hear from Tsugumi that GHQ is going to fire the cruise ship with dragoon missiles. As soon as we take action, me and Gai team up in using Arisa's void called "The Minerva's Shield", which eventually protects the ship.**_

_**Afterwards, the Kuhouin Group finally agreed to team up with us. **_

_**This week is going to be Thanksgiving. News concerning GHQ are running low lately."**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Bar/November 24**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Solid State Society OST – **_**Born Stubborn**_**)**

The area shows a huge bar, which the members of Funeral Parlor hang out as a place to hangout. Humans, Demons, and Rajita are seen chatting, eating & drinking, or playing games. At one of the tables, the 'vitriolic' friends, Kyoko and Argo are seen playing poker, in which both are intend to win and holding their cards right.

Argo sarcastically remarked, "Aren't you still young to play, kid?"

Kyoko replied with a rebellious tone, "What? I don't go to school to do this kind of shit."

Just then, Kyo appears between the two. The naïve girl smiles and looks in curiosity, "Oh what are you guys doing?"

"Me, trying to beat this magical girl with a bag of cards, that's what." Argo said to his young comrade.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Kyo asked.

"Don't sweat it." Kyoko arrogantly added. "I can beat him easily if I want to."

"Hey, watch it!" Argo cried out. "We got a game to concentrate!"

Meanwhile on the other side, Shu, Inori, and Ayase are seen sitting in bar stools. A coyote demon with a cowboy hat is seen as a bartender by giving his three customers the drinks. The four watch Kyoko and Argo playing poker.

"Hope these two won't go overboard." Ayase said.

"Well, their attitudes are quite similar." The canine bartender stated with a Texan accent. "At least there's some weird friendship going on."

"I can see that coming." Shu watched. Inori has nothing to say for the matter.

As Kyoko and Argo are about to draw their cards to finish the match, Sayaka suddenly bursts to the area. All the people turn their attention towards the cyan-haired magical girl.

**(End theme)**

"Sayaka! I was about to own this guy, what's up?" Kyoko questioned to her best friend.

"Guys, we just sense something coming to our location." Sayaka announced.

"You mean GHQ?" Shu questioned.

"No it's something else." Sayaka said to him. "It just came from another realm that feels.._Aesir_-like."

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**My Dearest**_** – Supercell)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 3: Mythological**_

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Shortly after this sudden announcement, most of the main Undertakers and the five magical girls all gather in the main atrium to see who is this messenger that is something to do with the Aesir. The rest of the magical girls feel that mystical energy as well.

Tsugumi is seen on the computer monitors in announcing her teammates, "I'm picking up a strong reading coming from another world!"

"Another world?" Ayase questioned.

"Impossible." muttered Oogumo.

Shinbungi begins to calmly wonder, "What could that be?"

"Who knows, it could be anything." Argo said the same feeling.

**(Cue Smite – **_**Norse Theme**_**)**

Suddenly a green column of light shot down and blasted the vicinity. Blinded by the light, the group barely sighted a figure walking out of the column of light. Greeting the Undertakers and the magical girls was a short man garbed in silver armor and green hair. He faced them with his golden eyes gazing over them. The group is greatly taken aback by the mysterious newcomer's presence and his otherworldly garb.

Shu sees the figure and said, "Who's this?"

Kyoko exclaimed, "Yep, definitely from another world alright!"

Mami whispers to her red-haired friend while eyeing him discreetly, "Yes, but who is he?"

Homura senses a strange feeling from that man, "I'm getting an otherworldly mystic vibe from him."

Gai then announce before facing this visitor, "Yes, stand down everyone. Who are you?"

The Asgardian messenger ignores the Undertakers' leader and turns to introduce himself to the Puella magical girls, "You're the ones with powers akin to the legendary Sailor Senshi of days past. They were worthy of wearing armors of our Valkyrie Maidens."

Inori quietly wonder about the connection, "The Sailor Senshi?"

Argo added, "Valkyrie armors?"

"I've come for you, young maidens." the Asgardian messenger points to the five magical girls

Sayaka questions the messenger, "What do you want from us?"

"You are invited to receive new Valkyrie armors. Being suitable successors of the Sailor Senshi, you've become worthy of wearing these armors to save your world."

Madoka nervously asks, "Us?"

Asgardian messenger sagely nods, "Aye, young maiden."

The magical girls are left bewildered with an offer to receive mystic armors based on Valkyries. They were shocked the man could sense their magic powers and compared them to the Sailor Senshi, Earth's first known group of superheroes.

Madoka begins to speak up, "Um, I thank you for the offer, mister. We five will love to come with you, but I was wondering if we can bring our new friends as well."

The Undertakers took notice of the pink-haired magical girl's persuasion.

Shu said in surprise, "Madoka?"

Ayase's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"That is absurd." Shibungi stated, "Unlike other alliances we had up to the Kuhouin Group, we are not sure about this being."

Gai feels it's best that he and his group should get involve, "He may have a point-." The resistance leader narrows his eyes to the messenger, "-but we can consider the girl's words. You best have something in mind for us."

Madoka pleads the messenger. "Please?"

"You wish to bring these mortals to the realm of Asgard?" The Asgardian messenger examines Shu and the mercenaries before commented, "These humans who are beneath beings such as us?"

Funeral Parlor is deeply offended by the Asgardian's snide remark, mocking their 'lowly' status.

Sayaka defended her friends, "These 'humans' you speak lowly of are our friends."

Kyoko glares at the messenger, "Yeah, jerk. If they won't come, we won't go with you."

"Hey! Who the hell are you to look down on us?!" growled Ayase.

Shu feels that he and Funeral Parlor does not want to get involve and ask the magical girls, "Guys, just go with him. You don't need us to co..."

"That's enough, Shu." Gai commanded before intently glares down the Asgardian messenger, "Consider our friend's kind words."

The Asgardian messenger narrows his eyes and shifts his view over to the Puella girls. He beckons the girls over along with the Undertakers. Madoka smiled and waved her friends over to follow.

Oogumo said, "Guess that's a yes?"

"Feh, just what the hell does he takes us for?" Argo disapproves the messenger's rude comment. "Thinks he's superior to us?"

Kyoko supports the spiky-haired man's statement, "Superiority complex much?"

Gai signals his cohorts, "C'mon, everyone. Let's go."

Tsugumi and Kenji decide to stay behind. As the group heads over to the Asgardian messenger, Inori turns around and sees Shu barely catching up.

"Shu?" Inori blinks.

Shu asked Gai, "Where are we actually going?"

"Hey, your guess is as good as ours." Ayase remarked.

Gai replied to the brunette-haired boy, "Asgard, one of the nine realms in Norse mythology. Our realm where Earth rests is known as Midgard."

The Asgardian messenger nods, "Aye. Your world is the lowest in the hierarchy where you humans go unopposed... for the most part. Your world was once protected by superpowered beings comparable our strongest warriors of our prime. Since the great disaster which you humans dubbed the Lost Christmas, your heroes perished to a handful." He turns to the Puella girls. "These maidens with their powers are being held back and restrained by you humans. You're in fear of their powers."

Mami frowns, "We made the choice to be with these specific group of humans. We're fighting the ones responsible for bringing disaster to the world you call Midgard!"

Homura calmly convince, "If you grant us these armors, then our friends should receive tools to help us defeat GHQ."

Sayaka cries out, "We're in this thing together!"

Shu was completely won over by the Puellas taking a stance and defending the humans which Asgardians deem as 'bugs'. Funeral Parlor, still offended by the Asgardian messenger's treatment of them, frowned and conveyed disdain of his demeanor. Nonetheless, the Asgardian messenger succumbed to Madoka's wish. Swallowing his pride, he raised his hand and prepares to teleport them to Asgard. The Undertakers and the magical girls looked up in awe green light washed over them.

Ayase is intrigued by the light, "Wow..."

Shu walked next to Inori and smiled.

Inori sees the positive attitude he is having, "Are you feeling ok?"

Shu replied to the pink-haired girl, "Yeah, except I've never really traveled out of Japan before... much less another realm."

Kyoko grins, "You ain't seen nothing yet, Shu if you haven't traveled dimensions!"

Argo asked Gai, "So, what now?"

The resistance leader answers him and his teammates, "To Asgard we go."

With that, the diverse group were teleported from the atrium and out of this realm. In no time, they'll be hitting their next destination in Asgard.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Asgard/Bifrost**_

**(Cue Valkyrie Profile – **_**Valhalla**_**) **

The Puella Magical Girls alongside the chosen humans of Funeral Parlor: Shu, Inori, Gai, Ayase, Argo, Oougumo, and Shibungi have reached the mythological realm of Asgard. Having to temporary leave their post, the team already has Tsugumi and Kenji back at Midgard to contact with the heroes till they come back. As knowing where they are, they are standing on top of the Bifrost, commonly known as the Rainbow Bridge that passes between Midgard and the holy realms of Asgard.

Madoka is amazed at the sight, "Wow."

Inori watches the magnificent view of the new realm.

"So this is what Asgard is like judging from my knowledge." Shu stated at his new location.

Ayase said to herself, "It's one of the times I didn't bring my Endlave into this."

"Oh you don't need to do that." Sayaka cheers the older girl up.

Shibungi is scanning the area with a watch, "As expect, Gai. This is a new game changer since the messenger brings us here."

"I couldn't agree more." Gai replied to his second-in-command before contacts the Makai Hackers with his communicator. "Guys, any hold up?"

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Back at the headquarters, things are going fine with the two demons.

"Yeah, we just saw you guys at the area!" Tsugumi watch the visual screens. "Asgard looks seriously marveled."

Kenji added, "No kidding, it's just as big as the Makai realm."

Tsugumi then announce to Gai, "And by the way, one of the Rajita officers from Nagah's Group just temporary takes over in case."

xxxxx

_**Asgard/Bifrost**_

"Thanks for the compliment, tell Nagah she'll be proud." Gai smirks at the cat girl's comment before hanging up.

As the group begins to walk to the entrance of Asgard, two teenage figures run towards to grey them. One is a handsome elf that looks like Jaune from _RWBY_, while the other is a mermaid with light skin, two human legs, fish ears, and light blue eyes and ponytail. Unlike the Asgardian messenger, the two seem to show hospitality since they are actually visitors from other realms nearby.

The blue-haired mermaid waves her hand. "Oh hi there, my name is Neira of the merfolk."

"And I'm Feandil of Alfheim." The blond-haired elf introduced, "You people must be new here."

Funeral Parlor and the magical girls seem positive for a change of not all Norse beings act superior.

Mami greets, "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Feandil took notice to Ayase and walk towards her, "I see there's a human female, you seem kinda honest."

Ayase however, scoffs at him, "Like I care."

Neira gives a curious look to Argo. "You look kinda odd to me."

"Okay, this is getting weird." Argo raises an eyebrow.

Kyoko jokingly smirks, "Heh, she must have hit on you."

Argo glares at the feisty magical girl, "As if I ask you."

xxxxx

_**Asgard/Ruins of Odin's Palace **_

Led by the Asgardian messenger, the Funeral Parlor and the Puella Magical Girls came to a halt as they marveled upon the ruins of once beautiful palace now ravaged after a cataclysmic event called _Ragnarok_. Shu was absolutely speechless as were his other colleagues. Never would they have imagined being brought to an ancient realm far removed from their own. However, they weren't alone. Out from some tunnels of the castle were five armored figures in silhouettes.

**(End Theme)**

The Asgardian messenger bows in respect, "My maidens, I've summoned the magical girls as you've asked, but we've run into some issues. You see, they gave an ultimatum. They would only request an audience and accept the armors if the humans accompanied them."

"So it seems. Leave us, messenger, and return to your duties. We'll take it from here." The 'Valkyrie Leader' ordered.

"Aye, Lady Brunhilde." The messenger replied.

With that, the Asgardian messenger leaves everyone, including Neira and Feandil, to meet with the mysterious armored figures. 

**(Cue Valkyrie Profile – **_**All Is Twilight**_**)**

The first to emerge, the leader, resembled a young adult girl with long dark blue hair but fully garbed in a full-bodied black armor, sans her forearms, neckline, and face. Her head was seen encased in a black helmet trimmed with purple edges and three white feathers. Protruding from the top of the helmet is an ax-shaped blade. Around her neck is a golden neck choker with a purple gem hanging from it. A golden belt with an orange gem gleamed from her waistline. She had a dagger sheathed on her right hip. Folded behind her back are a pair of dark blue wings. This was the leader of Odin's Valkyrie Maidens, Brunhilde. She had an extremely serious demeanor etched on her face. She looked very much detached to Funeral Parlor.

Brunhilde greets her guests, "Welcome to Asgard, magical girls. I am Brunhilde, leader of the Valkyrie Maidens, and current overseer of Asgard."

"Um... hello, your highness." Madoka nervously addresses and bows. "We're honored to be in your presence. I know you called for me and my four friends, but we brought along others... I'm sorry, but we wanted to bring them along."

Brunhilde could care less, "State your names."

The pink-haired girl answers, "Madoka Kaname."

The raven-haired girl addresses, "Homura Akemi."

The aqua-haired girl stated, "Sayaka Miki.

The blond-haired girl addresses, "Mami Tomoe."

The red-haired girl answers, "Kyoko Sakura."

"Listen Lady Brunhilde, we're here because of these armors your messenger told us we're supposed to receive." Mami explained.

"What's the deal with these armors?" Kyoko asked the valkyrie. "Why choose us?"

Gai interjects, "If I may also ask, Lady Brunhilde, is there anything me and my friends can receive? We're in the middle of a conflict with GHQ and we'd like to have as many resources as we can get..."

Brunhilde cuts his statement, "GHQ? The ones who created and caused the Apocalypse Virus? The same outbreak that..." She grimaces. "...that took my loved ones away?"

Shu ponders, "Loved ones?"

Brunhilde snaps out of it and glares at Shu, "Nothing that concerns you, boy."

Shu shrugs, "I was just concerned."

"Ugh, damn rude much?" Ayase disgusted. "What is it with you higher gods and your high mighty attitudes?"

"Um, you'd do best not to incur Lady Brunhilde's anger." Feandil nervously calms the tension. "Her fury is much feared in Asgard. And not all of us think highly of ourselves."

Another Valkyrie speaks gently and quite sagely. "Brunhilde, please they've come for our help and they brought the magical girls as we asked."

"Skogul?" Brunhilde questioned.

The second Valkyrie Maiden to emerge was a young brown-skinned Native American-like woman garbed in a dark green full-body armor trimmed with gold. Her long, thick golden hair hung down her back with a dark green helmet adorning her head. Three golden feathers jutted out on both sides of her helmet. She had on a silver neck choker with a green gem hanging from it. A white cape hung down from her back. A pair of white wings trimmed with gold folded behind her. Her onyx eyes scanned each of the five magical girls and each Funeral Parlor member.

Skogul politely talks to the group, "Please excuse Brunhilde, but she's become very distrustful of the human race since that terrible tragedy called the Lost Christmas."

However, Brunhilde rebukes, "We have ever reason to be, Skogul. It was that horrible incident that took our loved ones away and robbed us of our former livelihoods. Humans created that virus and let the outbreak occur under their watch!" She turns to Funeral Parlor with a negative expression, "And this is what Midgard's heroes have been reduced to? A bunch of _ragtag children_. We were there during the golden age of heroism, Skogul!"

Skogul regretfully said, "Sadly, those days are behind us, Brunhilde. It was that outbreak that forced us to retreat... to leave behind our former lives and find refuge here..."

The Third Valkyrie interjects, "She's right, Brunhilde. That is why we summoned these magical girls here, because they are a reminder of that once great age."

"They remind us of our former allies and friends, the Sailor Senshi." The Fourth Valkyrie said.

"Once we give them the armors, they have a better fighting chance and help these resistance fighters overthrow the organization known as GHQ." The Fifth Valkyrie stated.

Brunhilde glanced around and acknowledged, "Skuld, Sigrun, and Gondul. My sisters."

The third Valkyrie, Skuld, appeared to be the youngest-looking and was the smallest one. She had long snow white hair cascading down her back. There was distinctive streaks of red highlights in her white hair. Her full body armor was entirely black trimmed with blood red. A black helmet with red gems embedded on the top adorned her head. Three purple feathers jutted on both sides of her helmet. She wore a red neck choker with a skull-faced gem hanging from it. A pair of black wings were seen folded behind her back. She veered her golden eyes and glanced over the group. She is also one of the three Norns and the only Norn to be a Valkyrie.

Skuld states her name, "I am Skuld."

The fourth Valkyrie, Sigrun, looked to be the second tallest of the Valkyries. She wore her long purple hair in a long ponytail. She wore a very revealing armor, a stark contrast to what the other Maidens wore. Her revealing armor showed most of her athletically built body, signs of intense physical training. She wore a purple helmet with no feathers. Her footwear were purple armored sandals complete with high-heels. Embedded on the center most part of her chest armor was a green gem. A pair of white and purple wings were folded behind her back. She had the most friendly and outgoing demeanor out of the Maidens.

Sigrun smiles and retaining hints of what could be an Australian accent, "Hey, the name's Sigrun, mates!"

The fifth and last Valkyrie, Gondul, appeared to be the tallest. She has a dark brown complexion, darker than her other sisters. She wore her black hair in a hair bun. Her fully body armor was almost all white trimmed with silver. Adorning her head was a white helmet with blue gems embellished on top of it. Three silver feathers jutted on each side of her helmet. She wore a white neck choker with a blue gem hanging from it. She had golden wings folded behind her back.

Gondul states, "And I am Gondul."

Brunhilde declares her legendary group, "All five of us make up Allfather's Valkyrie Maidens."

"Allfather?" Shu wonders that name.

"She's referring to Odin, the king of Asgard." Gai corrects Shu before questioning Skogul, "But correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't your Allfather be here to see our friends, Madoka and her team?"

"Sad to say, but our Allfather has long since passed during Ragnarok millenna ago when Loki and the Jotunheim attacked in conjunction with the Dark Kingdom." Skogul answers, "Both Asgard and the Moon Kingdom fell at the same time."

Skuld said in a serious and grim tone, "My bastard grandfather attempted a second Ragnarok not too long ago and shortly before the Lost Christmas outbreak, but that was when we were reawakened and helped Brunhilde along with Midgard's heroes defeat Loki and his forces."

"Anyways, I think you five cuties are here to receive your lovely armors." Sigrun said with a positive attitude.

"Well, yes, that's why we're here." Mami said.

Sayaka courageously added, "If it's to better our chances to defeat GHQ quicker, then we'll take it!"

"We know we're giving you five the armors, but what of these humans?" Gondul questioned.

Skogul answers to her comrade, "They wish if we can be given any tools to help them better their fighting chances against their enemy down in Midgard."

"Which I'm still vehemently against." Brunhilde said in an angry tone.

The leader of the Valkyrie Maidens descends to confront the Undertakers. She starts off checking out Argo, then Oogumo, then Ayase, then Shibungi, and then she finally gazes over Gai. Gai holds his ground not taking his eyes off the Valkyrie. Brunhilde pauses to look over both Shu and Inori.

She walks right over to Shu and frowns. "You look out of place, boy. Your name?"

"Shu... Shu Ouma." The boy nervously answers.

Brunhilde stares at Shu's eyes closely, "Looking at you, you remind me so much of two former allies and friends of mine. Their names are Takato Matsuda and Yugi Muto."

"Those names do ring a bell." Shu recognizes. "They were two of Japan's most known heroes."

"And you want to be a hero like them?"

Shu answers in shyness, "I... I do... That's why I joined Funeral Parlor... to be a hero..."

Brunhilde sarcastically chuckles at his statement, "Oh, you naive boy. You lack a certain quality those two had: experience. Just looking at you, you're still wet behind the ears. How do you expect to fight the enemy the way you are and with just the power of the kings?"

"How do you...?" Shu gasped.

"We've been observing you and your friends' activities lately even as far as here in Asgard. Our sight is better than any human's." Brunhilde coldly said.

Ayase has had enough and shouts, "Why the hell didn't you come and help us then?!"

"Watch your tongue, girl!" Gondul snaps to silence her.

Skuld explains to Ayase, "We have reasons. Personal ones and we have no intentions ever going to Midgard."

Brunhilde gives an arrogant laughs and said, "What's your name, girl?"

"Ayase Shinomiya, why?"

"With that hot-headed and spunky attitude, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger and living down in Midgard." Brunhilde reminds her past self.

Argo questions, "Wait, you all lived on Earth before?

Ayase exclaims to the Valkyrie leader, "Looking at you, you don't look that much older than me!"

Brunhilde taunts the two, "The perks of being half-Asgardian. I can stay this youthful for millenia. I'll still be alive once you're all long gone, humans."

"To answer your question, yes, we once lived on Midgard... the world you call Earth." Skogul calmly answers their questions. "We were once reincarnated humans that had our Valkyrie memories and powers revived at the time Loki attacked again."

Brunhilde swallows her prejudice and said, "I was once known as Kotori Ayami, an old friend and ally of most of the heroes that once protected our home of Japan and all of the planet. I had loved ones taken from me during the Lost Christmas."

"I was Jessica Nightwood, a native from Arizona and possessing some powers of foresight to see the future and past." Skogul said.

"I was Sasha D'Anjou, not only a Valkyrie Maiden but also a Norn. Reincarnated as a girl living with a French family." Skuld stated. "My original mother is Hela, mistress of the Underworld, who also happens to be daughter of Loki."

"I was Kara Summers, former Australian water sports enthusiast and Olympic gold winner in swimming in the 2012 Summer Olympics. I also love to cook!" Sigrun cried out.

Gondul finally states, "I was Ayanna Nazawi, a long distance runner and a former fighting champion."

"Then, as former civilians of Earth, you can relate to the disaster the Lost Christmas brought forth and what we're trying to fight for." Gai understands the feeling. "We're fighting for independence from the ones responsible for creating the Apocalypse Virus. We have a common enemy and that is GHQ. I implore you to give us a chance to avenge the loved ones you have lost."

Skuld is seen looking down sadly as she reflected to a certain someone she dearly loved and wished was still alive to this day. Likewise, the other Valkyrie Maidens took a moment of silence to remember their friends, families, and colleagues over ten years ago.

Brunhilde sadly mutters to herself, "Phillipe... Himura... December 25th, 2012... the day of horror for all of Japan. My colleagues here and I were there to see it happen. It all happened so fast we couldn't react in time to save the ones we love. I can remember Phillipe... and Himura... both of them... and the Tamers yelling for me to retreat. They told me to flee and live on. I didn't want to leave them. They insisted that I go."

As much as she dislikes doing it, Skuld visibly sheds her tears. "It couldn't be helped, Brunhilde. They told us to go. I didn't want to leave but they said that there had to be few of us that would live to tell about the disaster."

"And that's why we're here to tell you." Brunhilde focuses her attention to her guests and explains more of her backstory. "Shortly after that, I fled and transformed, soaring high above with my Maidens and we unlocked the doorway into Asgard, the only place we can now call home. Since then, we've had no human contact. We closed ourselves off from Midgard for good. And for these last years, we gathered the remnants of Asgard's people and rebuilt most of Allfather's kingdom. There's still much to rebuild. I have deemed myself the watcher of Asgard as I am the strongest Asgard has. Allfather, his son Thor, and many other deities of this realm have long perished."

"Lady Brunhilde, I'm very sorry of your losses." Madoka sadly said.

Kyoko understands this feeling, "Now I see why she's hostile towards humanity. Can't say I blame her."

Sayaka added, "Losing loved ones can do that do you."

Mami said in regret, "It hurts her even worse since Earth was once a place she called home."

"We'll take the honor of wielding these armors, Brunhilde." Homura said to her.

"Are you certain you're ready? You'll be honoring the Sailor Senshi, who once wore Valkyrie armors to fight their greatest enemies." Brunhilde declared. "They wore theirs with great pride, humility, and respect."

Skogul approaches Homura and said, "We'll take you to where the Valkyrie daggers are."

"Daggers?" Madoka wondered.

Skogul answers her curiosity, "Yes, there are five daggers instilled with Valkyrie powers especially made for you five ladies."

Gondul supports, "In addition to the five daggers, there are six Norse weapons waiting to be used originally meant for the magical girls."

"After much consideration, we see there are six of you humans here, so why not let you use them?" Sigrun likes the idea since she's the least distrustful to humanity.

Argo interject, "Wait, you're actually going to let us in?"

Brunhilde glares at him, "Don't take this the wrong way, we're doing this because Madoka and her friends need the help they can get. We've grown to be distrustful of humankind especially since the Lost Christmas and most especially with the current events."

"There's also the root of darkness that continue to plague your world." Skuld added.

"I certainly don't blame you for distrusting humanity." Gai understands. "We're not all perfect, but we're fighting to make things right. I, Gai Tsutsugami, will ensure the resistance brings down this oppression."

"Then, we don't want to waste any time." Brunhilde declared to everyone. "We'll be taking you all to Allfather's old temple. There our Norns, Urd and Verdani, are guarding and waiting for us."

Sigrun then whispers to Ayase, "Don't mind, my friend Brunhilde. She's just been very stressed with all that's going on Midgard."

"It's alright, we can relate to all that disaster." Ayase whispers back at the friendly valkyrie. "You guys should have not pissed us for being high and mighty, but I can make you an exception."

Feandil interrupts the two girls, "Don't forget about me, I love your style."

"What the hell do you know about me?" Ayase glares at him before walking away.

Feandil feels embarrass before turning to Neira. "Do I take it the wrong way?"

"Who knows, it's just taking some time." The mermaid chirped.

The whole group continues to walk the pathway to their destination.

"Say Inori, what do you think about this place?" Shu asked his close friend. "You know, the Valkyries and all that?"

Inori calmly answers with pity, "Well, I feel sorry for them. There is this vibe of sadness remain. And as for this world, it's just as beautiful as yours, Shu."

"Yeah, they'll rebuild it as they mention." Shu remind her. "For once, I feel marvelous that going outside of our country is a different experience. I wish I want to travel somewhere once GHQ is defeated."

"I see, something tells us that we are open-minded to these kinds of things."

"Can't believe I'll be using a secondary weapon to help me out." Shu stated. "That's me, Gai and the other four. Sorry you're not going to have one."

Inori smiles, "It's okay Shu, you can still use me to fight and help others."

Soon, the group is reaching closer to the temple to meet up with the two Norns.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Jotunheim**_

The setting then switches to an icy, barren realm that feels like an eternal winter. This is Jotunheim, home of the rock and frost jotun, commonly referred from humans as giants. Jotunheim had a feud with Asgard for many centuries in mythological stories. Standing on the ground is a young boy, whose hood from his white robe covers his eyes and nose except his mouth and lower part of his platinum blond hair. Yes, it is Yuu, who he does mention to Keido last month of taking a trip to this realm. Behind the hooded boy are five girls that are cloak in black robes to hide their identities. They are the witch counterparts of the Puellas: Kriemhild Gretchen, Homulilly, Oktavia von Seckendorff, Ophelia, and Candeloro.

Yuu knew that he has already finished his task. He revives a group of ancient enemies that the Valkyries and their allies fought.

"Heh. The eight of you have been resurrected. Flesh and bone have been remade since I unlock the icy prisons." Yuu greeted his new allies.

Then, there are three large dragons that tower over Yuu and the Witches.

One is an olive green dragon with a purple underside and has three different heads with purple-flowerly collars. The middle head has three horns on each side. The right head looks brutish with ram horns. The left head has a beak-like mouth, one horn on each side, and has a zany personality, especially his eyes are wacky from the other two heads. It looks like a combination of the King Black Dragon from _Runescape _and Hydreigon from _Pokemon_. He is the legendary Slavic dragon named, Zmey Gorynych, second-in-command of the Norse dragon, Fafnir.

Another is a slender gray wyvern that looks like Mega Aerodactyl from _Pokemon_ except it has a magenta-red underside and yellow eyes. He is the sycophant Aerialvern.

The third dragon completely looks like Malefor from the _Legend of Spyro_, but without his right wing. His name really is the same character, except it's an alternate version. He and Fafnir have been at odds since the sociopathic Malefor attempts to rule dragonship for himself.

The three dragons are quite suspicious, particularly by examining Yuu.

Malefor growls at Yuu, "Who are you to meddle with us, child?"

Aerialvern squeal by saying, "I think he made the brilliant choice in reviving us!"

"Yes Aerialvern, I can agree you that. We feel something, chaotically powerful from the boy." The middle head of Zmey coolly politely said.

Zmey's right head gruff, "The first thing I want to do is to devour him."

"Sorry!" The left head interrupts, "We can make him our toy collection, it is much fun than that!" He then laughs hysterically.

The right head of the Slavic dragon growls at the left head, "Who said you can do that?!"

"Enough you two." The middle head stops the argument as the mediator.

Aerialvern shrug, "Hmph. While you idiots keep arguing, allow me to unmask him."

Yuu remains unafraid of the wyvern that he looms closer to the hooded boy. Aerialvern uses his claw wing in about to remove the hood…

**(Cue Dead Can Dance – **_**How Fortunate The Man With None**_**)**

Upon removing the hood, Aerialvern reveals the white-haired boy with sinister-looking eyes. The Witches behind Yuu prepare to take action, but Yuu beckons them down. Yuu stands unfazed by the wyvern's towering presence.

Just then, a tall, slender pale-skinned man wearing a full body green suit trimmed with black. His green hair had orange highlights. He, like his other cohorts was fully revived back to his flesh form from his bone remains thanks to Yuu and the Witches. This man is the trickster god Loki, who had been previously defeated by Japan's heroes and the revived Valkyrie Maidens ten years ago.

"Stand down, Aerialvern." Loki commanded and finishes checking over his revived body. "We should be thanking them for not only freeing us from our ice prisons, but restoring our bodies to flesh." The god shifts over to Yuu with gratitude. "We have much to thank from you. I never would've imagined being alive again after that wench Brunhilde, her Maiden whores, and those Midgard heroes drove us to oblivion."

Behind Loki was an attractive dark blonde-haired woman garbed in similar Valkyrie armor akin to Brunhilde's but a more revealing, showing off more of her bare arms, shoulders, and back. Her armor was an olive green and adorning her head is a silver crown with spikes. Her blue eyes surveyed the icy realm.

Loki smiles at Mist, "How does it feel to be revived, my sweet enchantress Mist? Feel any different?"

Mist folds an arm over her back and replied, "Aye, my thirst for revenge has never felt much stronger, Loki. I've been given a second chance to confront Brunhilde and that red-haired harlot Rika Nonaka."

With Loki and Mist were a large wolf-like beast covered in thick black fur. The wolf's golden eyes gleamed and drool spilled from his mouth. This is Fenrir. The other is a dragon-sized serpent covered in sea green scales and with a head as wide as a house. This is Jormungard. These two gargantuans are two of three of Loki's sons.

"Where's Sleipnir?" Fenrir fiercely growled, "He and those Valkyries will pay for costing you your chances of becoming lord of all realms, father!"

Jormungard hisses, "We'll hunt and finish them now that we've been revived!"

"Stand your ground, Fenrir and Jormungard." Loki calms down his sons. "We have much to discuss with our new collaborator. Boy, I sense a chaotic source of power emanating from you. A very ancient power that's seemingly more archaic than Odin. You said your name is... Yuu?"

"Yuu of _Da'ath_, Lord Loki." The boy introduces and explains his presence. "Me and my colleagues here have given you a second chance to not only take revenge on your enemies, but claim Asgard as your own. Though, you may only have a chance to take revenge on Brunhilde and her sisters. You see, Midgard's heroes... the very same ones you wish revenge on... no longer exist."

Loki becomes bewildered at this news, "What riddle do you speak? How did they perish if I may ask?"

"A major cataclysmic event tore into Japan, the same country you and your army first laid siege on before spreading all over the globe. They all met their end when a virus wiped them and over millions of civilians. Whatever is left of these heroes have been reduced to a very tiny handful and I doubt any of them are a concern of yours. However, Brunhilde and her sisters retreated to Asgard to reevaluate their livelihoods and chose to embrace their Asgardian natures. As we speak, Brunhilde has claimed the throne of Asgard and seeing it being rebuilt from the first Ragnarok."

Upon hearing this, Loki's face conveyed discontent. Just the notion that Brunhilde has claimed the throne before him infuriated the trickster god. Mist, also infuriated, saw this as an opportunity to slay Brunhilde and allow Loki to take the seat.

"You don't seem pleased, Lord Loki."

"I don't know what's more insulting... that I was killed by those Midgard mortals or that Valkyrie wench now sits in a prestigious seat that rightfully belongs to me!" Loki exclaims with ancient anger. "Just when Ragnarok was a success... Odin used his last ounce of power to banish me a realm where my eyes were placed under the fangs of a serpent for millennia! I could've had the throne then, but my chances were squandered!"

Yuu grins evilly and remarked, "Well, I seriously doubt Brunhilde is anywhere near Odin's power. You could kill her easily if you plotted carefully, or not... you and your cohorts can ambush her."

Feeling impatient, Mist's eyes are burning green, "Enough dawdling with us, child! Where are Brunhilde and her Maidens?"

Hold your fury, Asgardian witch." Kriemhild Gretchen unveils her own hood, giggling, "Right now, the Valkyries are leading a group of new heroes. They consist of five magical girls, who are quite similar to the Sailor Senshi you fought before, and a crew of resistance fighters called Funeral Parlor. They're being taken to Odin's temple where new Valkyrie daggers will be presented to the magical girls and six Norse tools will be given to Funeral Parlor."

"Then, we'll intercept them and take these items to kill them all with, especially Brunhilde and her Valkyrie sisters." Loki adamantly declared. "I will take great pleasure in slitting Brunhilde's neck and bath in her blood."

Mist sadistically replied, "Just make sure I have fun with her before you do, lordship. If I can't have that Rika girl, then I'll be pleased knowing I can take my frustration on her through Brunhilde!"

"What do you say, Lord Loki?" Yuu convince the evil Norse god. "Will you take this opportunity to help us eliminate these enemies of ours? Take them out and you can have all nine realms. Sadly, I couldn't revive your whole army nor could I reawaken the evil gods you used to lay siege on Midgard ten years ago. And being dead has caused your peak powers to decline since those ten years ago."

Loki replies to the boy, "That's fine. I'll work my way up starting by killing Asgard's queen, her loyal subjects, and these Midgard worms. Our full powers will gradually return to us someday."

"Then, it's a done deal." Yuu respectfully finishes. "Me and my colleagues are ready to make our leave."

Loki nods, "Yes, but in return allow me to present you and your cohorts parting gifts."

"Gifts you say?" Yuu is intrigued at this. "That will be helpful for my pedestal, alongside our long term goal."

Kriemhild smiles pleasantly, "Ah, how wonderful for me and my four friends. It can remind us of the legendary Erinyes." Then, she realizes something. "There are seven of you, where's the eighth?"

"You mean Fafnir? He is here somewhere." Zmey's middle head answers the witch's concerns.

The left head of the hydra jokingly laughs, "I think he's still taking a nap!"

"It would not be the same without our glorious drake lord." Aerialvern stated in a sycophant tone.

However, Malefor boasts, "I could care less for that former dwarf, for it is I that will lead the dragon clan! Good riddance to him!"

Suddenly, a loud bellow came from the sky and the clouds darkened as a pillar of fire tore through an icy rock formation. The Jotun, the white-haired boy, and the Witches witnessed a massive black dragon resembling Deathwing the Destroyer from _World of Warcraft_. The malevolent dragon hovered over the Jotun and bellowed. This was the aforementioned eighth member and the Drake lord.

Aerialvern smirks at the rebellious drake, "You were saying, Malefor? Dare to say 'good riddance' in his presence?"

Malefor nervously backs down, "I'm not ready to lead just yet."

"Yes, you best watch your draconian tongue, fool." Zmey's middle head stated. "You will never claim Fafnir's place as long as he continues breathing fire."

"Yes, I best silence myself now, huh?" The left head nervously laughs.

The right head retorted to the left, "You best be silent, period."

Fafnir bellows, "Child of Chaos and company, I thank thee for reviving me and my clan. We shall eradicate the Valkyrie witch and her maiden whores along with these Midgard peasants! I will scorch them all in my path!"

"You will have your opportunity scorching them out of existence, Drake lord." Yuu replies the black dragon.

Loki finally declares, "Now, it's time you present you with special gifts for restoring us, Yuu of Da'ath and company. This will allow you to defeat any enemy that may oppose you."

The trickster god's hands turn green with magic as he gives Yuu and the Witches gifts in the form of tools and spirit animals.

"Thank you for the bestowed powers, Lord Loki." Yuu smiles as he feels the new power resonates. "Now go find and destroy them."

The sinister child and his band of witches eventually teleport back to Midgard, so that their Jotun allies will traverse back to Asgard to finish the job.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Asgard/Ruins of Odin's Palace **_

Back with Funeral Parlor, the Magical Girls, and the Valkyries, they are getting close to meet with the two Norns.

"Are we there yet?" Argo muttered.

Neira smiles while stretches her arms, "Have patience, we're getting there."

Both Shu and Inori continue to look around the ruins.

Ayase is seen contacting the nekomata with her communicator, "Yeah I'm fine, Tsugumi. That one Valkyrie seems nice."

Tsugumi's voice is heard,_ "Oh thank god, I'm getting all tired for how they are suck-ups, but I can understand the pain their going through. And it's so exciting that you and everyone else are getting new power-ups!"_

"Thanks for the compliment." Ayase smiled before facing Sigrun. "That's a friend of mine, she's a demon from Makai."

"You have Makai allies?" Sigrun wondered. "Seems things haven't really changed. Yusuke's influence is still strong to this very day."

"Yusuke?" Shu recalls his name. "He was one of the seven founders of Japan's heroes... even though he was the most unlikely hero."

Sigrun chuckles, "Yeah, he mostly went by his own rules. I kinda admired him for that. Yeah, him, Hiei, and Kurama gained Makai allies through some Makai tournament and since then united to defeat Arago's forces."

Brunhilde overhears them and a smile a bit as her 'human persona' briefly shows up, "I do miss Yusuke's wisecracks. He had that take no shit attitude quality I've always liked. I was a bit of a nonsense wisecracker myself those years ago..."

Skogul notices this, "Brunhilde, it's not often I hear you say such foul language."

Brunhilde sighs as she reverts to her serious attitude, "I guess a bit of the old me wants to come out and talk casually with these kids, but I've been so disciplined that I've fully taken on my Valkyrie persona."

"It's ok to be casual when you want to be."

"But, I can tell you really want to be seen more of a responsible figure." Gai said to Brunhilde. "It must be hard running an entire realm. I've only had to observe a resistance group."

Brunhilde replies, "Being queen of Asgard comes with the territory. However, I do miss the olden days." As soon as she said that, the valkyrie gets nostalgic for her 'Kotori' days.

Gondul then finally announces.

"We're finally here, everyone."

Shu notices two beautiful women seated in front of the temple. "Who are they? The Norns?"

Skuld answers the boy, "Yes, Urd and Verdani. They're my fellow Norns."

"You're both a Norn and a Valkyrie?" Argo asked inquisitively.

"The only one." Skuld stated.

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts II – **_**Cavern of Remembrance**_**) **

The temple, once a beautiful sanctuary utilized by Odin to store his most sacred artifacts, is now in near ruins since the first Ragnarok. The ravaged temple has rarely been used and is only used to house artifacts needed to be protected. It is Urd and Verdani's job to form a barrier over the temple to keep anyone from infiltrating it. On the right is a blonde-haired woman garbed in white robe trimmed with gold; she is seen wearing a gold crown on her forehead and a green gem embellished on a breast plate. The other is a smaller brunette girl wearing a green robe and a similar crown on her forehead; she is also wearing a yellow gem on her breast plate. Both are holding holy beads in their hands while invoking their Norn mystic powers to reinforce the barrier encompassing the temple. Both felt the presence of the Valkyrie Maidens and their guests.

Skuld greeted the Norns, "My Norn sisters, Lady Brunhulde has brought the five magical girls and the Midgard resistance fighters to receive the objects."

Urd smiles gently, "That's good. Please, bring them near us. We'll be lowering the barrier for you."

"Thank you." Brunhilde said in respect.

The Norns stand and bring down the barrier, opening a gap to let the group into the temple. Shu and Inori first marveled at the ancient temple. The other Undertakers reacted the same way.

Urd turns to Brunhilde, "How have you been doing K... I mean, Lady Brunhilde?"

Brunhilde replied, "Busy, but glad we can make this arrangement."

"Anytime, my lady." Verdani said.

Shu had taken notice of Urd addressing Brunhilde with familiarity. Brunhilde seemed to cut her off from giving away too much of their relationship.

Ayase once again contacts Tsugumi, "My god... are you seeing this, Tsugumi?!"

Tsugumi's voice responds to Ayase, _"That's some ancient architecture! I wish I were there with y'all! Are you going inside?"_

"We are."

Feandil is eavesdropping Ayase, "The temple's a beauty, ain't she?"

Gondul announces the diverse guests, "This is Allfather's old temple. Every artifact he's collected has been stored here."

"Most of everything. We've had to relocate some artifacts all over Asgard." Sigrun added the explanation.

"But, here the new Valkyrie daggers and Norse tools are waiting for you." Brunhilde concludes.

"We're ready." Mami said firmly

Madoka watches the sight of the old temple, "This place... it's so beautiful..."

"Even though it's in ruins?" Kyoko questioned.

Madoka nods, "Yes, it is." She pauses as she and the other magical girls feel mystic vibes emanating from the temple, "Can you feel that? Homura? Mami? Sayaka? Kyoko?"

The other Puella girls nodded in response as they sensed similar mystic vibes.

"It's those Valkyrie daggers. They're sending mystic signals to our bodies and they're instinctively responding to the daggers." Homura said.

"The daggers know we're here. They're ready to accept us." Sayaka stated.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kyoko is ready to go.

Mami points out to the group, "Look!"

"Are those what I think they are?" Oogumo added.

Across from them is a large pedestal with 11 objects. Sheathed and pointed face-up are the five Valkyrie daggers, each imbued with mystic energies that drew forward the five Puella girls. The other six objects are the Norse tools now suited for Funeral Parlor, except Inori. The six mythical weapons are an emerald long sword, a white and black broadsword, a pair of combat gloves, kunais, a mace, and a wand.

Gai announces his team, "No turning back now people, their accepting us as the chosen."

The magical girls and Funeral Parlor calmly walk to receive their daggers and Norse weapons. The girls receive the respective colors of their daggers, pink for Madoka, purple for Homura, blue for Sayaka, yellow for Mami, and red for Kyoko. Then, the holy quintet feels something that there are five prehistoric mammals in their minds: a Proailurus, an Andrewsarchus, a Deinotherium, a Dorudon, and a Procoptodon. All of them feel like male sagely elders, yet their names are unknown.

"Whoa!" Sayaka cries out upon seeing them.

"We're having spirit powers?" Mami is amazed.

The Deinotherium spirit eccentrically replied, "Yes, and I am part of you now, Mami Tomoe."

The Dorudon spirit greeted, "Hello there, Sayaka Miki."

"A whale, that's kinda fitting." Sayaka smiles at her new partner.

Kyoko smirks at the Procoptodon, "I have a kangaroo? Nice, mates."

Homura responded to the Andrewsarchus, "You look fitting as my suitable partner than Kyubey."

Madoka smiles at her own partner, "Wow, you look just as cute as a cat."

"Well, I am the first one created in prehistoric times, young girl." The Proailurus spirit accepts the compliment.

Shu receives his weapon, the emerald long sword. Inori watches him.

Shu shows his sword to Inori, "Look Inori, isn't it beautiful?"

Inori stares at the weapon before both hear a young man's voice inside their heads.

"_Yes, I'm glad that we can know each other."_

Shu takes aback and cries out, "Wha- Who are you?"

In Shu's mind reveals a green Tarbosaurus, it is the same main character from _Speckles the Tarbosarus_ in Korean, known as _The Dino King_ in the US.

"_My name is Speckles, Shu Ouma."_

Shu's eyes are bewildered at this.

Gai grabs the broadsword and feels a sudden connection, he imagines a white feathered YuTyrannus with a gray head speaking in a male voice.

"_I am Havoc at your service."_

Gai can simply be surprise of the bond between the two.

Ayase wears the gloves and practices some moves, feeling it's a change since piloting her Endlave. She imagines an Austroraptor and it's a female.

"A dinosaur?!" Ayase cries out at the raptor.

"_Don't be nervous, Audrey is my name."_

Argo receives his pair of kunais and sees an Irritator in his mind.

"_Hey there, the name is Jarrod."_

"Not bad, for a crocodile with a sail on it's back." Argo smirks.

Oogumo quietly has the mace and sees an Ojoceratops.

"_Suitable to choose you, I am Bastion."_

"My word." Shibungi is the last to have the wand. The glass man then finally sees his partner, a Zhejiangopterus.

"_And I am Soarer, it is an honor to meet you."_

The Puella girls and Funeral Parlor are intrigued with their weapons and spirit partners. The Puellas closely examined their colored daggers. Shu is notably pleased upon meeting Speckles. Gai and the other Funeral Parlor members are bonding with their prehistoric spirit animals. Shu and Gai show each other's swords.

"My sword looks awesome." Shu commented.

"You think so? Better than my broadsword?" Gai smirks.

Shu looks over to Inori, "Which one of our swords looks more awesome?"

Inori finds herself indecisive between choosing their swords.

Ayase then steps in and smirks with a cocky attitude, "Neither. My gloves beat the crap out of your swords!"

Gai looks at the red-haired ponytailed girl, "Feeling more boastful now that you're wearing those gloves, Ayase?"

Shibungi examines his wand, "Yes, quite boastful. These weapons have quite the remarkable craftsmanship."

"Remarkable craftsmanship you say?" Argo interjects, "Nothing compared to see some prehistoric beasts."

Oogumo nods, "Yeah, and they even have names."

"But, ours don't have names..." Madoka feels back about her statement.

Mami cheers her up, "Not actual names, just their species names."

Brunhilde then explains to the group, "Your spirit animals are derived from the ancient spirits of animals from time long forgotten. From ages before humanity first evolved from primates. They will act as your guides and will offer you their spiritual essence to augment your tools." The Valkyrie leader then glances over to the Puellas. "Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, the minute you picked up the daggers, each gained the designated colors based on your magical girl uniforms. Your magic powers have now become imprinted into the daggers and invoked the mystic powers each of you will receive. The Sailor Senshi received their daggers from the Moon Heart Crystal, an artifact we've been able to extract using our messengers when the previous guardians of said artifact perished. We've used that crystal and Sleipnir's power to conjure these new daggers specifically for new wielders."

"If you ask me, magical girls are the perfect candidates to wear the Valkyrie armors and harnessing their powers." Skuld further connects the explanation. "Since they're derived from a mystic source, they mesh well with beings of magic like yourselves."

"Additionally by touching the daggers, you each received your own spiritual animal." Skogul said.

"In order to invoke your new Valkyrie armors, state the following command: Awaken, Valkyrie Power." Gondul said.

Sigrun encourages the holy quintet, "Go on, sweeties. Show us your glamorous transformations."

**(End Theme)**

Madoka and the other four girls gazed over their daggers meticulously. They pivoted over to Funeral Parlor. They encouraged the girls to go for it.

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story - **_**Holy Quintet**_**)**

Without hesitation, the five Puellas raised their Valkyrie daggers, invoking their new powers.

Madoka and co shouted in unison, _**"Awaken, Valkyrie Powers!"**_

With that, columns of varied colored lights shot out of the daggers and enveloped the five girls. A pink light covered Madoka. A purple light engulfed Homura. A blue light enveloped Sayaka. A yellow light covered Mami. A red light encased Kyoko. Emerging from the girls' bosoms were their Soul Gems. The Soul Gems released beams of light that connected with the Valkyrie Daggers. Taking their Soul Gems, the Puellas pressed them back on their bosoms and raised their daggers. Their clothes were stripped away by the light as pieces of armor and ribbons of light covered each girl.

Completing their new transformations, each Puella stepped forth unveiling their Valkyrie armors.

Madoka now wore an armor identical to Lenneth of _Valkyrie Profile_, except Madoka's trademark pink, white, and red colors differentiated it from Lenneth's. Hanging on her right hip is a sword sheathed in scabbard. On her back are arrows. The sword also doubled for a bow to shoot her arrows with.

Homura was garbed in an armor identical to Hrist of _Valkyrie Profile_. Homura's dark purple and lavender replaced the black. She wore a large shield on her back.

Sayaka's armor was more in line with a medieval knight with her usual cyan uniform color. A white cape cascaded down her back. In her right hand, she gripped a cutlass sword.

Mami wore an armor identical to Silmeria's from _Valkyrie Profile_. Mami's usual yellow, white, and brown replaced Silmeria's blue uniform color. Her two musket guns were now hanging on her hips.

Kyoko's armor was more in line with a Chinese knight's armor. Her armor was entirely red with black and yellow. In her right hand, Kyoko brandished her spear.

The Puellas came together fully geared for battle and now upgraded into Valkyrie Puellas. The Valkyrie Maidens looked on seemingly impressed with the Puellas' new armors. Funeral Parlor marveled at their new armors.

Shu is awestruck at this, "Wow, incredible..."

"Beautiful armors." Inori watched.

"Very impressive." Gai is impressed.

Argo compliments, "Hey, do you girls feel any stronger?"

Kyoko smirks at Argo, "You kidding, I look kickass in my new look!"

Sayaka cries out, "Now that looks sweet being a gallant knight!"

"It looks pleasant all from my good lucks." Mami comments herself.

"Purple is my forte, mostly be mysterious and vigilant." Homura stoically said.

Madoka is amazed, "And these are looking fantastic. Thank you Lady Brunhilde and company!"

Shinbugi observes the new Valkyrie forms, "Hmm, yes they are intriguing. We wonder if we can become warriors as well?"

"Heh, now that you mention it.." Argo thinks about it.

"If my fists can fight side by side with the new Valkyries, then I'm ready." Ayase stated.

"I'm sure we'll find out this minute." Gai reassures.

**(End Theme)**

Before Funeral Parlor does so, everyone suddenly feels a vibe of dark energy.

**(Cue Attack on Titan – **_**XL TT**_**)**

Mami, with her senses heightened, said, "Oh no, I sense eight figures heading this way."

This alerts the heroic group as they hear a dragon's roar booming.

Sayaka cries out, "Oh god, is that a dragon?!"

The roars of the Drake Lord resounded outside the temple. The Valkyrie Maidens instinctively figured out the evil presences came from their mortal enemies.

"No, that's... but it can't be!" Skogul gasped.

Brunhilde growls at the incoming evil energy. Just then, the ceiling of the temple crashes and destroyed by the blast. The heroes look up in shock to see Fafnir, Malefor, Zmey Gorynych, and Aerialvern flying around. Fenrir and Jormungard are seen standing on the rooftop. Loki is seen riding Fafnir, while Mist is riding on Zmey.

"Oh god, do I remember who they think they are?!" Shu cries out.

Gai growls, "Yeah, their Loki alongside his minions. Why are they here?"

"They made the wrong choice of engaging us." Ayase glares at the mythical enemies.

Homura warns the group, "Don't underestimate them, we don't know what these dark forces are capable off."

The Undertakers and the Puellas begin to take their fighting stance.

Zmey/Middle Head said politely, "Hello, Valkyrie maidens. Long time no see."

Aerialvern cackles, "Hahaha! I see they made some new noisy allies!"

"Hmph, those new magical girls wearing Valkyrie armor sickens me." Malefor disgusted.

Brunhilde growls at the sight of her Jotunheim foes, "Loki, Mist, the Drake Lord Fafnir, Fenrir, Jormungand, and the three dragons! The last faces I ever wanted to see again!"

Loki chortles playfully in a mocking tone to Brunhilde, "I'm disappointed. I was expecting a warmer reception from you, your 'highness'."

"Brunhilde, you knew this day would come when we would return!" Mist declared.

Fafnir bellows, eyeing Brunhilde, "Finally I can exact my revenge on you for slaying me! Brunhilde, I will devour you!"

Skuld eyes are glowing bright red with anger, "Loki?! Who would think of reviving you?!"

Loki ignores her demand and laughs at Skuld, "So happy to see you my precious granddaughter. Now come and give your grandfather a hug."

**(End Theme)**

Gondul turns to the magical girls and Funeral Parlor, "This is your chance to prove yourselves worthy of the tools you wield."

**(Cue Attack on Titan – **_**The Reluctant Heroes**_**)**

Shu nervously holds his ground with the others, "This is crazy! I know I wanted to be a hero..."

"Taking on GHQ is one thing, but giant dragons and mythical beings? I thought they were myth." Argo growled.

"We all thought that before coming here." Shibungi stated to his teammates. "Did anyone honestly think Asgard would exist?"

Ayase clenches her fist, "Who cares if they're real or myth? It's ass kicking time!"

"We've gone far beyond the realm of believing and not believing. What we are seeing is as real as anything we've encountered." Gai announce to his team.

Madoka pulls out her bow sword and readies a stance, "I'm... I'm ready."

Sayaka supports Madoka, "Oh yeah! C'mon, we took on Witches! We can take dragons and monsters with our new Valkyrie powers!"

"Stay strong, Madoka! Let's make Brunhilde and her Maidens proud!" Mami encourages the pink-haired girl.

Unable to keep the barrier intact, Urd and Verdani are forced to withdraw.

"Urd, Verdandi, get to safety somewhere! We'll take it from here!" Brunhilde ordered the Norns.

"Yes, Lady Brunhilde!", both Urd and Verdandi do as they said.

As Urd and Verdandi hid, Loki prepares to send his cohorts to engage the Valkyries, the Valkyrie Puellas, and Funeral Parlor. However, the heroes swiftly forced Loki and his forces outside the temple to begin their battle.

Gai gives an encouraging speech, "Alright team, let's not get afraid. We'll power up, help out the magical girls and the Valkyries to take down the smug look of Loki's ass! Who's with me?!"

Ayase and Argo shouted, "YEAH!"

Oogumo and Shibungi nodded in confirming their answer with a yes.

"Inori, you might want to stay back." Shu said to her.

Inori nods as she steps back a little behind her guardian.

Shu and Funeral Parlor then armors up as the mystical aura surrounds them in their transformation sequences, alongside their dinosaur spirits roar. Gai and the Funeral Knights' new armors are mainly black, red, and gray. They look sleek and futuristically modern rather than the traditional feel of Norse warriors. Argo looks like a cybernetic ninja, Ayase's is revealing that make her like a monk, Oogumo and Shibungi's looks like Snarl and Swoop from _Transformers Animated_ respectively. Gai's appearance looks like a slender black knight with traits of Grimlock from _Transformers_. Shu's armor is as modern as his friends, and is similar to an emerald knight.

Madoka looks awe at the new warriors, "Guys, that looks awesome."

Kyoko commented, "Kickass, mates. I'm gonna take down that pterodactyl."

"Same here, kid." Argo backs her up.

Gai tells Madoka and Shu, "I'll be handling Loki, you two face off that serpent and the wolf."

Homura assures, "No time for that, we pick which opponents to battle."

A huge battle royale now commences between the heroes against Jotunheim.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Solid State Society – **_**Zero Signal**_**)**

Ayase, Sayaka, Feandil, and Sigrun are seen fighting Malefor. The cruel, one winged dragon breathes purple fire at Feandil, in which the elf uses a gallant shield to block the flames. Ayase jumps and delivers heavy blows at the dragon's face, while Sayaka elegantly uses her cutlass to slash at Malefor.

Malefor growls, "Stupid girls, is this how I face thee?!"

Ayase glares at the dark purple dragon, "I don't give a damn. My punches say that you feel the bruise."

xxxxx

Next, Argo, Kyoko, Neira, and Gondul are facing off against Aerialvern.

"Feel the power of the sonic!" Screech Aerialvern as he flies around the halls and delivers a huge sonic breath at his foes.

Argo covers his ears, "Can anyone tell that flyer to shut up?!"

"Sure, I'll give him that." Kyoko smiles sadistically.

The red-haired puella Valkyrie flies towards Aerialvern to get his attention.

Aerialvern roars like an elephant, "You insolent brat!"

The wyvern give a chase at Kyoko around the temple columns and continues to fire sonic attacks, but the magical girl sprung a trap that her spear creates chains to surround and ensnare Aerialvern.

"GAH! Let go of me this instance!"

Argo smirks, "Sorry, not on my watch."

He then throws some kunais at the wyvern's hide that cause them to explode and damage him.

Neira throws a torrent of water at the wyvern, "I'll help out!"

Aerialvern feels the damage of the stream of water from the mermaid. He glares at Kyoko taunting him.

"If I can just get out of these chains!" Aerialvern grunted.

While the wyvern struggles to free, he also use Stone Edge to conjure sharp rocks from the ground in attacking Argo and Neira, but both evade the attacks and continue their assault on their foe.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Oogumo, Mami, and Skuld are seen fighting the three headed Zmey.

"My my, a new prestige Valkyrie." Zmey/Middle Head said to Mami.

"More meat to feast on that large human!" Zmey/Right Head growled at Oogumo.

Zmey/Left Head said to Skuld while laughing like a hyena, "Do you miss my jokes when you slay me?!"

The middle head fires an ice beam at Mami, but the magical girl shoots her muskets with bullets enough to repel the ice. The right head attempts to bite down Oogumo, but the large man delivers a heavy punch and hits him with his mace on his head. Growling, the right head fires a flamethrower at him, but Oogumo shields himself at ease. The left head cackles in attempting to shoot out lightning from his mouth at Skuld.

xxxxx

Homura and Shibungi are seen helping Skogul against Fafnir in the skies.

Shibungi flies around with his new armor in using his wand to launch a gust of wind at the drake lord. Homura supports by materializing magical artillery to take down Fafnir. The Drake lord attempts to counter by firing powerful brimstone flames at his opponents, he is determine to kill Brunhilde after he's done with these insects.

xxxxx

Gai is taunting Loki, "Well well, you look high and mighty to face me." He points his broadsword at the trickster god. "I, Gai Tsutsugami of Funeral Parlor, will challenge you."

Madoka flies around in using her sword bow in firing magical arrows at the Midgard serpent.

Shu is seen facing off against Fenrir. He uses his emerald sword to fight off the wolf while defend himself from the canine's ravaging attacks. In the background, Inori watches the battle.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – **_**Dark Beast Ganon**_**)**

All is left is Brunhilde facing off against Mist alone. Brunhilde and Mist made a dash for one another. They engaged using lightning fast strikes, from punches and kicks. Brunhilde gains an upperhand on her hated rival and punches Mist's chest hard, sending him flying into a column. Mist uses her magic to levitate the column off the ground and tosses it at Brunhilde. The Valkyrie instinctively dodges the massive object thrown by the Erinye. Brunhilde phases and rematerializes in front of Mist, catching her with a punch. Her punch dazed and sent Mist crashing to the ground.

Brunhilde descends near Mist, "I've become far stronger now than the last we engaged, _Adora_. You best surrender or I will end you."

Mist scoffs, spitting on Brunhilde's feet, "My revenge can't be complete if I can't kill you. I was supposed to be Odin's chosen one, not you!"

Mist jumps up shooting a mystical green beam at Brunhilde. Brunhilde quickly counters crossing her arms to and wading through the beam. The Valkyrie lunges pushing Mist through a wall. As Mist tumbles through debris, she grabs a handful of dirt. Brunhilde produces a blue fire aura around her. Walking forward, Brunhilde prepares to blast her with blue fire, but Mist throws the dirt into Brunhilde's eyes.

Brunhilde is blinded, "Argh!"

Mist flies and blasts Brunhilde back. She then gets on top of Brunhilde and slams her into a wall, clenching her fingers around the Valkyrie's neck. As she prepares to choke her, Brunhilde lands a headbutts to Mist's face and throws her off.

"Curse you!" Mist angrily swears.

Brunhilde smirks, "I'm the queen of Asgard? Who do you take me for?" She is forming blue fire in her hands, _**"Valhalla Frozen Inferno!"**_

Mist dodges and summons her golden boar spirit, "Gullinbursti, come to me!"

A massive golden-furred boar armed with curved and sharp rusks materializes next to Mist.

"Grani, come forth!" Brunhilde cries out.

Appearing by Brunhilde is an orange and golden horse wearing crimson armor.

The two women mounted their steeds and flew up meeting one another head-on. As Grani and Gullinbursti collided head-on, sparks flared between them. Mist and Brunhilde launched simultaneous blasts; green magic slammed into and coalesced with blue flames. Brunhilde's blue fire was winning the struggle and engulfed the green magic. Both Brunhilde and Mist beckoned their steeds and converted them into spirit orbs. They merged the spiritual essences with their armors and augmented their powers. Brunhilde and Mist went head-to-head, both fully powered and on equal footing. Brunhilde and Mist fast fought all over the place.

Mist phases behind Brunhilde, "I've got you!"

Brunhilde then converts her wings into blue flames and repels Mist back, "Hands off.", she spins around and throws dirt into Mist's eyes, blinding her.

Mist becomes blinded, "Argh! Fighting dirty, Brunhilde?!"

"Only way you're going to learn." Brunhilde said as she flies across and punches Mist back, "Besides, some old habits of mine will never go away. How do you think I have to fight to keep my seat?!"

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

Loki and Gai are seen engaging in a sword duel. He thrusts his broadsword into Loki, who dodges around using his own black sword. He slashes at Gai, attempting to disarm him. With a snap of his fingers, Loki disappears behind smoke. Gai instinctively checks his surroundings and hears Loki's laughter.

Loki's voice is heard laughing, "Confused, boy? Can't seem to find me? Here let me give you a hint."

Before Gai realizes it, Loki appears behind Gai and thrust his sword into the boy's back.

"Gai, behind...!" Inori is about to warn him.

Before Inori could finish, Gai quickly turns and counters Loki's sword.

"Impossible! You can't be that fast!" the trickster god cries out in shock of a mere mortal can hold off his own.

Gai explains, "Apparently this armor's power has enhanced every one of my attributes, including my body's reflexes."

Gai dashes forward and slams into Loki, knocking him back. Loki and Gai clash swords once again. After a few minutes of swordplay, Loki discharged a mystic beam from his hand, repelling Gai away. Gai used his broadsword to block most of the beam and charged forward, unleashing an aura that blasted Loki back. Fenrir tried a sneak attack on Gai and give his father an upperhand, but Shu intercepted the dark wolf.

"I've got your back, Gai!" Shu cries out.

"Most appreciated." Gai smiles at his cohort before he faces Loki to taunts him, "What's wrong, trickster god, hate being the sore loser?"

"I shall cut off your tongue, mortal!" Loki takes great offense and charges at Gai.

"Die, human!" Fenrir charges at Shu to continue their battle.

xxxxx

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children – **_**Divinity II**_**)**

Meanwhile, Malefor makes a quick comeback and expels purple fire. This purple fire manages to keep Feandil at bay while Ayase is seen punching through the flames. Sayaka rockets upward striking Malefor with her cutlass. Sigrun uses her kicks to unleash powerful wind attacks that strike the one-winged dragon.

"Curse you, annoying pests!" Malefor furiously shouts and blows more purple fire at Feandil and Ayase.

Ayase yells at the Alfheim elf, "Look out, dummy!"

"Why must you be so crude?" Feandil gets pushed to the side.

"Jerk!" Sayaka flies ahead to attack him, but Malefor fly out of Sayaka's reach and tail-whips her down.

Sigrun puts her hand out, conjuring something, "I call forth the power of Mjolnir!"

The mystic hammer, once wielded by Odin, Thor, and Sailor Jupiter respectively, materializes in its owner's hand. Sigrun was bestowed Mjolnir after completing a difficult trial assessing her character. She was deemed worthy according to Odin's will.

Sayaka is awestruck at the mythical weapon, "Whoa, is that really what I think it is?!"

"Indeed, Sigrun was declared Mjolnir's next successor after the Senshi of Jupiter." Feandil explains to the magical girl.

Ayase cheered, "Hell yeah! Let him have it!"

Malefor becomes fearful, "Ah, no! Not the hammer!"

Sigrun flies forward and clobbers Malefor's head with it, "Oh yes! Have a thee, dragon!" She swings Mjolnir like she owned it, summons a thunder cloud from above, and sends an immense lightning blast at Malefor, _**"Mjolnir's Strike!"**_

The malicious dragon is brutally struck by lightning and roars in pain. Ayase summons her Austroraptor partner, in which the raptor lunges and slash Malefor with her foot claw. The Dorudon spirit appears behind Sayaka as the magical shoots a torrent of water at the electrifying dragon, in which it fries him further until he explodes. Malefor is the first to be destroyed.

Sayaka smiled, "We did it!"

Feandil's eyes widen, "Incredible."

"I'm getting the hang of this!" Ayase smirk, seeing how it's nice for her to fight on her own instead of her Endlave.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST – **_**Prex-Materia Kyokoensis-**_**)**

Aerialvern still struggles to free from Kyoko's spear chains, while going berserk in firing sonic blasts at Kyoko and Gondul and delivering more stone edges at Argo and Neira.

Argo evades another sharp rock and contacts his partner, "Okay croc, let's show that flyer to not mess with us!"

Jarrod the Irritator then materialize for Argo to mount. The spinosaur runs and bites down Aerialvern's foot in giving him pain.

"YAH! This is worse than my glorious time causing terror in some savannah!" Aerialvern screeches while recalling his past experience of terrorizing Africa's animals before being stopped by Gondul.

Kyoko then summons her kangaroo spirit and smiles, "Oh this comes from _Kangaroo Jack_!"

The Procoptodon delivers a combo of kicks at the wyvern's head in giving him bruises.

Neira finally calls out Gondul, "Now's your chance to slay him!"

Gondul forges a spear of light in her hand and dives down at Aerialvern. Still disoriented and damaged from the others' attacks, Aerialvern was unprepared for what was coming.

"To oblivion you go for terrorizing my homeland, my people and the animals!" Gondul then throws at the spear toward him.

As Aerialvern came to, the spear already tore through his body and eradicated him completely. Gondul recalled the spear back and raised it triumphantly.

"Nice job!" Argo gives a thumbs up.

"Quick and decisive, just how I like it." Kyoko stated and showing her spear. "Say, you're not so bad, Gondul. Let's see whose spear is better?"

Gondul calmly smiles at the magical girl, "I gladly accept."

Neira interrupts the two, "Can we save that for later? The others appear to be finishing their fights!"

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster – **_**Battle Theme**_**)**

Mami is seen making a magical sphere surrounding Zmey that transforms him into a ball fitting inside.

"What sorcery is this?" Zmey/Middle Head cries out in surprise.

"Release us, you wench!" roared Zmey/Right Head.

Mami smiles at the trapped Slavic dragon, "Sorry, no can do. Maybe we can play ball for a bit."

She summons her Deinotherium for the elephant to hit the 'Zmey ball' into the sky.

"Woohoo! We're playing a game!" Zmey/Left Head happily shouted.

"Oh shut up!" Zmey/Right Head retorted.

The 'slavic dragon ball' is about to land on Oogumo, only that the large man summons Bastion for the ceratopsian bash it right back to the sky. Both prehistoric spirits continues to take turns at passing the ball before they had enough.

Suddenly, Skuld raises both hands as she summons a dark-furred hellhound that is the size of a rhinoceros.

"Glad you can join us, Garm. We're playing ball now." Skuld said to her pet.

Garm sights the 'slavic dragon ball' and senses Zmey's presence, "The Drake lord and his minions have returned?"

Skuld's eyes are glowing and smiles sadistically, "Yes, and we're sending them back where they belong."

"Lady Hel will be pleased to have their souls." Garm growled.

Skuld cries out, "Gates of Hell, open and unleash your deadly chains!"

Behind Skuld two large gates with two skull faces embellished materialized. As the gates opened, hellfire spewed out coupled with chains that shot out to grab the ball.

Skuld ordered, "Skewer Zmey! _**Hell's Chains!**_"

The chains tore open the ball and quickly ensnared Zmey.

"Let us go, you half-monster wench!" Zmey/Middle Head shouts.

"Curses, the hell chains!" Growled Zmey/Right Head, "She's opened the gates to her mother's realm!"

Zmey/Left Head said hysterically otherwise, "Ooh, we're seeing the mistress of the underworld again?! How exciting!"

"NO YOU IDIOT! NOT EXCITING AT ALL!" Zmey/Middle and Right Heads shouted at the left head.

Skuld grins sadistically, "Goodbye! May your blood rain down all over me!" Garm turns into a spirit ball and merges with her, augmenting her hell magic. "SKEWER!"

As Skuld clenched her hands, the chains quickly spun around Zmey and ripped him to pieces. The blood of the dragon poured down. Mami and Oogumo shuddered at the Valkyrie's bloodlust. The lust of battle changed Skuld's personality from that of a gallant warrior to a blood thirsty maniac, who openly raised her hands and opened her mouth to drink the dragon's blood.

Skuld licks her lips, "Yum. Not everyday I get to drink a dragon's blood." She is baths in Zmey's blood.

As the chains recoiled back to the dimension and the gates closed, Skuld turned around smiling innocently but covered in blood.

"You guys ok? Liked the show?"

Oogumo nervously backs off, "Um, let me think about that."

Mami is completely baffled, "Well, at least she got the job done."

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

Shibungi summons his Azhdarchid spirit to ride with while Homura summons the Andrewsarchus besides her.

Shibungi said to the raven-haired magical girl, "We should surround the dragon as possible."

"Agree." Homura stated.

Homura conjures more artillery to surround Fafnir, while Shibungi augments them with wind power. They then all fire to take down the flying leviathan.

As Fafnir fell completely dismembered, Skogul uses her chronos magic to turn time forward, causing Fafnir to instantly age several thousand years until he was nothing more than bones.

"Well done, Midgard warriors. You're as promising as I believed you to be." Skogul said to the two.

"Thank you." Homura appreciates.

Shibungi turns to Gai, Shu, Madoka, and Brunhilde's battles, "Seems not all the battles have been resolved."

"No, their battles are about to be decided." Skogul replied.

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Bios**_**)**

As Shu holds down Fenrir, Speckles talks to the boy in his mind.

"_So you have that certain power you speak off. Why not back up by using that girl?_"

Shu feels worried, "I don't want Inori to be endangered."

"_Trust me, I'll protect her."_

What the Tarbosaurus' words said are true, Shu then summons the tyrannosaur to hold down the wolf much to Fenrir's dismay. Both Speckles and Fenrir briefly fight before Speckles bites down the wolf's body to throw him aside. Shu then uses his right hand to get the _Singer's Sword_ from Inori that the girl becomes unconscious. Shu becomes amaze that he learns the ability to dual-wield.

"Guard Inori, I'll handle this." Shu said to the Tarbosaurus.

Speckles does so as he shield the unconscious singer, while the boy rushes in slashing down Fenrir with his two blades up to the point that he breaks the canine's jaws. Enraged, Fenrir attempts to brutally swipe Shu with his claws, but Shu leaps and continues slashing through at the wolf.

Gai then counters Loki's sword with his own, and then he summons Havoc the YuTyrannus behind him.

"Come on, take away all the army and pedestal and your nothing but dirt for the throne." Gai further taunts the arrogant god.

"How dare you say that to me!" Loki shouted.

However, the YuTyrannus roars and charges at Loki while Gai backs up in going to continue fighting off the god with his broadsword, despite the trickster god continues to counterattack and endure his opponent's moves.

Madoka continues to fire more magical arrows at Jormungard while dodging the serpent's poisonous fangs. Madoka then found herself getting caught in the mouth of Jormungand. She placed her sword in between the serpent's jaws, preventing them from closing shut and crushing her.

Proailurus appears in Madoka's shoulder, "This will take time to slay this beast, but its hope that will gave you victory."

"Okay!"

Proailurus finally give command, "Now, send the arrows barrage down his throat!"

Madoka quickly grabs her sword and conjures hundreds of arrows, "I bet you're hungry after your long sleep! Here have some!"

The Puella Valkyrie sends the arrows into Jormungand's mouth. As Madoka unleashes a seemingly infinite number of arrows, Jormungand's body started bloating up and full of magical arrows. The energy from the arrows filled the serpent's body.

Brunhilde turns and notices Madoka in her predicament. She pulled out a device. It was a _D-Ark_, a device famously used by the Digimon Tamers to invoke and empower their Digimon partners.

Brunhilde mutters, "It's time, old friend. Please, awaken from your slumber and give Miss Madoka your assistance! I, Brunhilde, command you!"

**(End Theme)**

**(Cue Kill la Kill – **_**Don't Lose Your Way/My Body Is Dry**_**)**

Suddenly, there was a loud shuddering noise as two columns opened up and a portal formed. From it, a metal-bodied sea serpent, with a body covered in a rare alloy called Chrone Digizoid, emerged to the shock of the magical girls and Funeral Parlor.

Shu sees the metallic serpent, "What's that?!"

Sayaka is amazed at the appearance, "Wow! It's really...!"

"A MetalSeadramon?!" Mami cries out his name.

"You mean Brunhilde was also a Digi-Destined of some kind, too?!" Kyoko could not believe it.

"Look at the device in her hand!" Homura points at the Valkyrie's device.

Gai eyes the D-Ark, "That's one of those devices used by the Digimon Tamers and their colleagues to give their Digimon the power to digivolve!"

"MetalSeadramon, my old friend, Jormungand has returned! Aid Madoka!" Brunhilde commanded before she gets blasted from behind by Mist, "Augh!"

"Rookie mistake turning your back to me, _Kotori_! You should've known better!" Mist descends to finish Brunhilde off.

MetalSeadramon roars and flies at Jormungand, "Girl, get out of there now!"

"Ok!" Madoka complies as she pulls out her sword and flies just before Jormungand closes his mouth shut.

"You again?!" Jormungand spots MetalSeadramon and flies at him.

However, Jormungand finds his body has been weighed down by all the arrows Madoka shot inside his body. The immobilized serpent becomes an open target for MetalSeadramon, who expels an energy beam from his nose.

MetalSeadramon bellows at his serpentine opponent, "In the name of Asgard, be gone! _**River of Power!**_"

The beam hit Jormungand square in the face and breaks his jaw. As Jormungand's head snapped back, Madoka summons a colossal-sized arrow, one as big as the serpent's head.

Madoka stares at the evil serpent, "Never return to hurt anyone again! _**Nebula Arrow!**_"

She sends the arrow right into the serpent's mouth. Upon entering Jormungand's mouth, the energy-powered arrow overloaded inside the serpent and caused him to bloat more. Jormungand exploded into dust.

"I've got him!" Madoka victoriously said.

Sayaka commented, "Nice one, Madoka!"

Mami nods and smiles, "Well done, Madoka."

"Heh, pop goes the snake." Kyoko quipped.

"Hey, isn't MetalSeadramon one of those Digimon I've heard about? I thought they all vanished and went back to their own world?" Argo wondered.

"Most of the partnered Digimon owned by the Tamers and the like perished during the disaster, but a few likely returned to their world." Homura explains to the Undertaker. "MetalSeadramon has just shown us that. I deduce this world could possibly have formed a connection with the Digital World."

"A good deduction." Shibungi concur.

The Valkyrie Maidens quickly fly over and see Mist standing over Brunhilde.

Skogul shouted in fear, "Lady Brunhilde!"

Sigrun angrily warns, "Hands off her if you know what's good for you!"

Mist pulls Brunhilde up by her hair and conjures a dagger, which she puts against the Valkyrie's throat.

"Come any closer and I'll cut her throat! Yes, now that I have your attention." Mist threatens before whispers into Brunhilde's ear, "After I kill you, I'll finally be satisfied knowing I'll outlive you and Asgard will fall without a ruler again. You squandered my chances of becoming Odin's handpicked Valkyrie commander.. I was destined to look after Valhalla. Oh, and it's because of you Sigfried couldn't be mine. You took away every chance of me getting what I want! Well, if I can't have any of those things, no one can!"

Brunhilde grunts and coughs, "You dumbass..."

"Those are your last words? Such vulgarity, but not surprised you still speak such filthy Midgard tongue." Mist taunts at her arch-nemesis. "After all, you were part of the Midgard trash, right, _Kotori Ayamai_? You Queen of Asgard, don't make me laugh!"

Brunhilde is offended at first when Mist refers her by 'casual name' but she muttered, "Not what I meant."

"Then, what?!"

Brunhilde smirks and retaliates, _**"Frozen Inferno Armor!"**_

Blue fire quickly spread all over both Brunhilde and Mist. However, while Brunhilde was unfazed by her own fire, Mist wasn't so lucky. The Erinye cried out a blood-curdling scream as the blue flames consumed and reduced her to dust. Brunhilde willed her blue flames to a minimum and let out a relaxed sigh.

"I might not live on Midgard anymore, but I can still fight as dirty as one." Brunhilde declared to her dead foe and thinks to herself, _"That's one quality I'll never let go of."_

Loki is aghast to see his mistress killed, "Mist!"

"You've lost, trickster god." Gai said to Loki

Shu is seen preparing to finish Fenrir.

Shu yelled, "This is the end for you, wolf!"

With increased sword skills, he immediately chops down the monstrous canine much to Fenrir's shock of being slaughtered by a mere human. Howling in pure defeat, Fenrir then is cut apart and explodes to bloody dust.

Shu then glares at Loki, "Now it's your turn to join the dog."

Madoka is raising her bow at Loki, "It's the end for all the harm today!"

"Shu, let's deliver the finishing blow together." Gai stated.

Shu nodded at his two friends, "I'm with you, guys."

While their spirit partners watch, Madoka then fires hundreds of mystical arrows at Loki, alongside Shu and Gai uses their blades to cut through their adversary.

Loki scowls at his three opponents, "I refuse to die, mortals!"

Loki quickly conjures up clones of himself to throw off the warriors' attacks. However, the Valkyrie Maidens intervene and unleash their attacks, helping diminish the Loki clones. Loki frantically looks around as all his clones dissolve to dust.

Loki angrily gazes at the Valkyries, "Curse you!"

"Farewell, grandfather. Say hello to mother for me!" Skuld shouted with animosity.

Brunhilde hits Loki with a blue fire blast, "So much for your comeback, Loki! Now perish!"

After getting bombarded by the Valkyries' attacks, the combination of Shu, Gai, and Madoka's attacks eradicate the trickster god.

"CURSE YOU ALL!" Loki gets annihilated by the attacks, "I will be avenged...!"

And so, Loki is finally destroyed, Jotunheim is taken care off for the heroes to be victorious.

**(End Theme)**

"We did it!" Shu happily shouted.

Madoka cheered, "Yes, we did!"

"That'll show that so-called god." Gai smirked.

Brunhilde watches and rethinks about the experiences, _"Perhaps I misjudged them. Using these tools, they showed me a lot of promise and hope they'll purge GHQ."_

Funeral Parlor and the Magical Girls revert back to normal. Inori is seen waking up after Shu returns her void back. The songtress smiles that Jotunheim is defeated and Asgard is save by the new visitors.

Mami announces to her friends, "This calls for a celebration, we plan to have Thanksgiving dinner back on Earth."

"Oh right, I'm looking forward to the cranberries." Sayaka realizes.

"The stuffing alongside turkey and gravy, I can feel my stomach rumbling!" Kyoko becomes hungry about the delicious food.

"It'll be nice to relax on that holiday." Homura simply puts.

Tsugumi's voice is heard in the communicator, _"That is so intense, Ayase! All those battles, and you taking down that dragon is sweet!"_

Kenji's voice added, _"I hate to admit, but seeing you guys taking down myths look kickass._"

"Hey, like I said. It's a nice change after all those Endlave times I had." Ayase smiles at her friends within her communicator.

Shu talks to Speckles, "Thanks for the help, my friend. Our bond is going well."

"_Same as you, Shu."_ Speckles' voice replied.

Shibungi said to Gai, "We will keep our new weapons as our new responsibilities."

Gai nodded at his second-in-command, "Yeah, it's a way to honor Asgard and our new partners."

Madoka then speaks to Inori with a smile, "I bet you're going to love the dinner when we go back."

"Thank you, Madoka." The pink-haired songtress smiles back.

Then, the Puella leader senses something from Inori.

"Say that reminds me. I know you're the only one that doesn't have some kind of new spirt, but I think I feel something mysterious inside you."

Inori looks at the magical girl and ponders, "Like what?"

Madoka waves her hands and disregard by sheepishly smiles, "Nevermind!"

Brunhilde flies up to pat MetalSeadramon's snout, "Thank you again, old friend. I know I can depend on you."

"Of course, Ko-I mean Lady Brunhilde."

Brunhilde smiles, "It's ok. Call me whatever you want."

xxxxx

Later, Funeral Parlor and the Puella girls meet with the Valkyrie Maidens, MetalSeadramon, Urd, Verdani, Neira and Feandil.

Brunhilde tells her new allies, "People of Midgard, you've shown me much potential and I've misjudged you. Perhaps there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Use these tools well, my friends." She then turns to Shu.

Shu gulps, "She's looking at me."

"Relax, Shu." Madoka calms him down.

"Shu Ouma?" Brunhilde questioned.

"Yes."

"When I saw you aiding your friends in battle, you demonstrated courage that reminded me of the former heroes that protected your world. I saw Takato Matsuda, Yugi Muto, Sailor Moon, Yusuke Urameshi, Sailor Sedna, and even myself through you. Fight the good fight with your friends and you will defeat GHQ." Brunhilde commented with a newfound respect.

Shu smiled, "Thank you, Lady Brunhilde. I feel much better hearing this from you."

"Much thanks for helping us stop the Jotun folk from taking Asgard." Skogul stated.

Sigrun begins to wonder, "The question is, how were they revived?"

"Doesn't matter. They're gone now." Skuld said to Sigrun.

"At least your throne is safe, Lady Brunhilde." Gondul felt relieve.

Brunhilde turns to Madoka and the Puellas, "You'll do us and the Senshi proud utilizing your Valkyrie armors. We expect nothing but excellent end results."

Madoka bows politely, "Thank you. This really is an honor."

"Not to worry." Mami stated. "We won't let any of you down and will fight in memory of the Sailor Senshi."

Kyoko smirks, "I can get used to this badass armor!"

"Same here, Kyoko." Sayaka added.

Argo approves, "And these new Norse powers are going to come in handy."

"GHQ won't know what's coming to them." Ayase said and sees Sigrun fly down to greet her. "It was great fighting alongside you, Sigrun."

"You take care, Ayase." Sigrun smiles.

Gai appreciates the Norse Maidens, "Thank you for the gifts, Valkyries. In honor of Allfather Odin, these tools will be used in good hands."

"Will we meet again?" Madoka asked Brunhilde.

Brunhilde nods, "Perhaps we will, my Midgard friends. MetalSeadramon, please transport them safely home."

"As you wish, my queen."

With that said, the metallic serpent digimon has Funeral Parlor and the Magical Girls escort back to Midgard, or known as Earth in common tongue.

Watching the Funeral Parlor and the Puella girls make their leave with MetalSeadramon, another Asgardian messenger, a purple-haired lady garbed in a green cloak, appeared. She bowed to Brunhilde.

"Lady Brunhilde, I've come with a message." The female Asgardian messenger reported.

"What do you have to tell?" Brunhilde asked her.

"The whereabouts of Lady Urd's Midgard son..."

Urd eyes have widened and heart races, "What did you say?!"

Brunhilde encourages to continue, "Go on."

The messenger is taken aback by Urd's reaction and responds to Brunhilde, "Yes, as I stated... I can confirm the whereabouts of Lady Urd's Midgard son. He is indeed alive with the other children of the Senshi and Spirit Detectives. They are all in the care of a human kobudo master in a dojo."

"Is this for certain?"

"Indeed." The female Asgardian messenger nodded.

Urd spirits have lifted upon hearing that news, "My son... Adam... he's alive!"

"_This means they've survived!"_ Brunhilde thinks and turns to Urd, "Oh, this is wonderful news, especially for you, Saya."

Urd pleads the Valkyrie, Lady Brunhilde, please can I permitted to see the son I was led to believe died? It's been so long."

"I don't see why not." Brunhilde nodded and smiles to Urd, "After all, he is our only family left."

Skuld wonders, "Lady Brunhilde, you were adamantly against going back to Midgard. Why the sudden change?"

Brunhilde proclaims, "Funeral Parlor and Madoka's group happened. They've given me a new hope. Hope that the darkness that engulfs their world will dissipate."

Then, a wise, female voice is heard behind the group, "Indeed, you're now seeing a new hope imminent, Brunhilde."

Everyone turns around and they see Sailor Pluto surprisingly approach them.

"Pluto!" Skogul bows to her teacher, in which the Senshi once taught the Valkyrie in centuries past.

Pluto nods to Skogul before facing Brunhilde, "It was you and your Valkyries that gave them the tools to turn the tide of the war against GHQ, Brunhilde."

"I... I did, haven't I?" Brunhilde takes it to heart, yet smirks, "I didn't think they had any chance, but... they've shown me the light. I see the most potential out of Shu, Gai, and Madoka."

"You can help them when they need it." Pluto convinces.

Brunhilde replied, "Yes, we'll see. And Urd, we'll be making a visit to Midgard soon."

Urd said in respect, "Thank you, Lady Brun..."

Brunhilde smirks at Urd, "Just call me Kotori, cousin."

This is a mythological experience that they alongside their new allies will never forget.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

The green light materializes in summoning Funeral Parlor and the Puellas back to the atrium. MetalSeadramon returns back to Asgard. Tsugumi and Kenji are shockingly glad to see them.

"You guys are back!" Tsugumi cheerfully cried out.

Ayase apologizes, "Sorry it took so long."

"But we have a fun time kicking ass." Argo said.

"And I'm starving for Thanksgiving." Kyoko is starving.

"Me too." Sayaka added.

Tsugumi smiled at the group, "Yep, the dinners are all prepared at the bar!"

The heroes are satisfied of this announcement. Everything about Thanksgiving feels like something what the Vikings and other famous Norse Warriors do to have their grand buffet for celebration.

Shu turns to his friends and said, "So, who's up for something?"

The rest follow what Shu said as everyone all leave the area in heading to the bar in having their buffet. All is well to bond.

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Departures**_** – Supercell) **

xxxxx

_**Inori's Mind**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Purity**_**)**

As Inori is sleeping, she finds herself in her own, ethereal mind. She looks around in her surroundings for a bit. Then, she senses something powerful, and primordial like.

"Who-Who is there?" Inori pondered.

Appearing before Inori is the form of a primordial fire. The fire slowly shaped itself into an avian figure. Its red eyes gleamed brightly and shot a penetrating glare at Inori.

Inori is aghast at the sight of this, "Wh-Who are you?"

The Cosmic Being declared, _**"Inori Yuzuriha... we are one..."**_

"We? But, who are..." Inori gasped.

"_**You will find out soon."**_

Inori finds herself surrounded by a ring cosmic fire. Despite being close to the flames, they didn't harm her. In fact, the flames made her feel safe. Wings of fire fold over Inori comforting her.

Inori calmly smiled, "Whoever you are... you're making me feel secure."

The pink-haired songstress begins humming a melancholic song for her new cosmic friend.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Next Mission:**_ _**Counterattack**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: Alright, me and Kanius have so much fun working on this by completing this. It's nice that he portray the characters quite well. Here's hope to consider more co-author/roleplay scenes whenever I decide to.

This original chapter marks a game changer to this crossover retelling. So yeah, Funeral Parlor and the Puella Magical Girls have venture to the realm of Asgard where they meet the Valkyries and fighting off Loki and his minions. For readers to wonder these days, it's the traditional mythological version and not from Marvel. :P Because they are early-bird cameos, sounds to me that the Norse concept will be officially delve when Kanius will do _Valkyries Advent _next year.

I lol when Brunhilde calls Funeral Parlor 'ragtag children', does that remind me of _Codename: Kids Next Door_? :P

Yeah, Feandil and Neira as OCs are okay… they can be suited for Ayase and Argo respectively as couples. I mean, I would have paired Ayase and Argo at one point, but it will not make sense for that matter. But again, it's okay.

And here we are introduced to the Puella Magical Girls receiving Valkyrie forms, nice crossover concept me, K, and even Belletiger come up. Gai and the Funeral Knights' new warrior forms also have some similarities of the Dinobots from Transformers, particularly _Age of Extinction_. It feels welcome to the contemporary age rather than the traditional Norse armors. You know, another nod of _eleven_ for the weapons/daggers is for _2011_ of Puella Magi and Guilty Crown's first release in Japan.

I'm surprise that MetalSeadramon (which in YuYuGiDigiMoon for new readers, he's the only Dark Master who is reformed) and Sailor Pluto appear.

And with the post-credit scene, Inori meets the mysterious 'phoenix force'. Who could that be, you'll just have to find out.

Once again, I'm glad the results are great. Review and see you soon!


	4. Mission 4: Counterattack

**A/N**: You readers expect a 'double upload' after I uploaded chapter 3, because I did have time to do the drafts of this and Chapter 5.

After a fun fest with Norse mythology, it looks like this story is about to get a little darker and plot twists. This chapter is based on episodes 10 and 11. Oh and since I did a Gaiden, its also recommend to read Chapter 3 (based on episode 8).

xxxxx

"_**December, the month of Christmas. **_

_**It starts on the 1**__**st**__**, when me and my classmates are going to the beach resort at Izu Oshima. Sounds about fun, right? Well reality check, it's a set up for another mission by Gai because this is also the resting place of my dad, Kurosu Ouma. **_

_**At least I saw Madoka and her friends are having fun. They seem to briefly get acquainted with my classmates, but they obviously don't know that their magical girls.**_

_**Any who, that mission is to use Souta's void with Inori's fascination on him, so we can enter a GHQ facility at nightfall. I know from Gai's information that my dad knows about the Apocalypse Virus before his death ten years ago, with that, we're trying to steal something important, the 'rock that started it all'. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case as someone already gets it first. Gai knows who it is eventually, his name is Shuichiro Keido, but unfortunately he escapes.**_

_**You think that another day is over after the beach? You're dead wrong, because things have gone to the deep end.**_

**(Cue GetBackers – **_**Makubex**_**)**

_**On the 4th, Gai is doing something for a few days, so me and Hare start shopping. Then I encounter Yahiro, he told me that his younger brother named Jun, is already been infected by the virus since ten years ago. I then figure out that Yahiro is secretly a drug dealer as 'Sugar' because of the need for his brother's recovery in GHQ. However, GHQ now decides to euthanize Jun, and Yahiro won't allow it. They escape, in which the organization is tracking them down. So as me, Yahiro, and his brother went to hiding in a warehouse. At one point off topic, Yahiro mentions a rumor of a werewolf living in an isolated forest. I then tried to call Funeral Parlor, but Daryl attacked us with an Endlave. **_

_**However, the Endlave gets contact by Jun and virally gets malfunctioned and assimilated, though Daryl disconnects himself. I decide on using Yahiro's void, which is a pair of scissors called the 'Shears of Life'. Jun controlling that mech is hurting Yahiro, not seeing my friend getting killed, I use his void to stab the Endlave, in which I have a vision in Jun's memories, the days before Lost Christmas.**_

_**Reality hit me when Yahiro's brother told me that the virus enables him to see voids and the darkness in people's hearts, especially Yahiro himself who he secretly sees Jun as a burden. Jun begs me to kill him in order to end his suffering, and I tearfully do so.**_

_**Yahiro is shocked afterwards. So was I.**_

_**I tell Funeral Parlor and the Magical Girls of what happened. Even if some felt sympathy, Gai could care less as he is focusing on another important mission that I should take part off again, something to do with that 'rock' again. In the end, I refuse and hang up Gai's calls, not to mention on skipping school due to my actions.**_

_**I killed an innocent with my own hands, I was trembling…!**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio/December 7**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown OST vol 2 – **_**5 (3:59 – 5:17)**_**)**

Outside of the abandoned building are surrounded by pink and white flowers and concrete stairs with green foliages. This is once again the area of Shu and his classmates' video club. There are two people sitting in the gray stairs. Shu is seen trembling ever since his incident days ago, and now he barely gains contact with anyone. Except for that other person, Hare Menjou, Shu decide to call her for emotional support.

"Shu, we were so worried." Hare looks concerned. "Why did you skip school?"

"It's just..I just-!" Shu trembles himself as he pictures images of students being crystallized, Jun's death, and Yahiro's anger all burn in flames.

As Hare becomes more worried, she said as she gets up. "You stay here, I'll get you some water."

The school girl then runs to the left, leaving Shu in private. The boy cuddles himself and closes his eyes.

The image of Shu's spirit partner, Speckles the Tarbosaurus, is concern by speaking to his mind, _"You've been like this for a few days now, but it's not even right to sulk."_

"_I don't know."_ Shu sadly thoughted, _"It's just.. It's just..!"_

Just then, Shu looks up seeing three people walking to him: Ayase Shinomiya, Gai Tsutsugami, and Madoka Kaname. The first two are upset about Shu refusing to take part of the mission, while Madoka is genuinely saddened.

"Well, look what we found." Ayase growled with a venomous tone.

"Shu.." Madoka added, but with no bare traces of anger.

"Guys.." Shu muttered. "Sorry, I'm bail out the team."

"Hey." Ayase retorted which Shu turns to her. "Just because you didn't save some kid doesn't mean you wasted on everything."

Shu calmly said, "I thought I could do it so I can be like all of you, especially to you Gai, but I'm just some nobody, isn't it?"

Growled at Shu's remark, Ayase grabbed his collar and cried out, "Are you trying to act like some loser?! Wake up, dumbass!"

"That's enough, Ayase." Gai ordered her to stop as she lets go of Shu.

Madoka then added, "But Shu's still with us, isn't he?"

Ignoring the girls concerns, Gai pulls out a handgun and aims it at Shu's forehead, much to the latter's surprise of being threatened.

"Shu!" Madoka tried to stop, but Ayase backs her off as the girls watch what Gai is doing.

Gai then forces his former cohort to act, "We now know where the rock that 'started it all' is. In other words, we're planning a recovery mission to get it back, so get your ass in gear. Now."

"Stop it, it's got nothing to do with me!" Shu fiercely replied as he turns to Gai and looks at his right hand. "And second, I wish that power does not come to me in the first place!"

However, Gai uncaringly remarked, "The Void Genome will leave if the wielder dies. Wanna see it?"

Ayase and Madoka's eyes are widened as Gai pulls the trigger on Shu's forehead.

_**(5:18 – 5:56)**_

Fortunately, the bullet hits the ground instead. Then, Gai gives a cruel statement to the innocent boy.

"You're _dead_ to me, Shu."

The leader of Funeral Parlor walks away, never to see Shu again. Ayase then grabs Shu's collar again and angrily shouts.

"I..I was wrong that your one of us!" She then gives Shu a painful slap before walking away with a huff.

Madoka still shows concern to her friend chooses abandonment. "Shu.. I'm so sorry." The magical girl simply said as she joins up with Gai and Ayase.

Now left alone, Shu remains silent to himself for the damage he's done. Unaware of this dispute, Hare is seen hiding in a building section, seemly knows the truth of Shu's secret identity.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**My Dearest**_** – Supercell)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 4: Counterattack **_

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/December 7**__**th**__**, 2022**_

In the living room, Inori is seen sitting in the couch. She is calling her phone, looking sad of Shu's decision to quit Funeral Parlor.

Last month after her time in Asgard, she met this mysterious phoenix force in her dreams. This force speaks in a female voice in her mind, _**"What is wrong, Inori, did you miss that boy?"**_

Inori thought, _"Yes, he is special to me. We spend time together during our missions, now he is nowhere to go since that experience."_

The songtress still sits quietly, waiting for a respond on her phone.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Mansion**_

The place then shifts to a mansion of some sort, in which it's the place of the Kuhouin family, the ones that join forces with the resistance. Inside it shows Gai using his phone to speak to Inori.

"No Inori, he made his answer." Gai then hangs up and mutters to himself since his dispute outside of the warehouse, "Damn that Shu."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A woman's voice is heard. Gai turns to see none other than Arisa Kuhouin. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Mansion/Main Office**_

Then a meeting is being discussed with Gai and an old man with a cane. He's actually Arisa's grandfather, Okina Kuhouin. Arisa is standing next to her grandfather. There is also a woman standing next to Okina who has a short, triangle shaped indigo/black hair with few red lines, and a black dress.

"We have this meeting started." The woman is named Kurachi, Okina's secretary of the Kuhouin Group.

"Indeed." The elderly man replied before turning to the blond haired man. "I still thank your faction alongside these magical girls for Japan's prosperity."

"It's still a job well done." Gai replied. "We did form an alliance a month ago, not to mention helping out Asgard as well."

"Ah, thanks for the reminders." Okina recalled. "I must say that my granddaughter does her part in getting to know you."

Arisa smiles at her grandfather's statement.

**(Cue Guilty Crown OST vol 2 – **_**5**_**) **

The head of the Kuhouin estate continues talking, "I remember back in around 2006 is where she was born by my late son and his wife originated from Britain. During that year, me and they have witness the Taiyoukai incursion in the Shinjuku area. We were glad that our country's heroes had stopped these demons."

The leader of Funeral Parlor remembers that event, especially which his faction now consists of random Makai demons.

"We also have some partnership with _Kaibacorp_." Okina added. "Kaiba and his wife made a name to further their technological advances of dueling. I gave my prayers since their deaths from Lost Christmas. Because of this, the Duel Monsters Company is now defunct. But I heard they gave birth to a son, who he seems to be around somewhere. One can tell if he desires to revive that gaming franchise in restoring part of Japan's businesses."

Gai chuckled and smirked, "Seto Kaiba, this guy is always full of himself. Wonder if I can get my hands on that White Dragon card, it kinda fits me."

Gai's spirit partner since his bond in Asgard, Havoc the YuTyrannus, appear in his image. The dinosaur heard the commotion and briefly commented in his mind, _"Hmm, I heard that."_

Gai ignores the compliment and remains confident of that connection.

Arisa listens to that particular conversation quite well, she is quite curious about meeting the son of Seto Kaiba. She then decides to speak up unafraid despite some tragedy, "Ever since my parents are gone by the outbreak ten years ago, my grandfather continues to raise me to a proper lady I am now. When I graduate and want to attend Tokyo University as my utmost choice, I plan to take over the family business when that time comes."

Then, the elderly Okina shifts the next main topic in hand, "So tell me Gai Tsutsugami, what is it you're _really_ fighting for?"

Gai hesitates for a second, Havoc appears in his mind upon hearing it. Gai then reasonably gives an answer, "Everything I did is for a lost love, a woman. She's someone special that I want to embrace, which is why I keep fighting."

Arisa, Okina, and Kurachi look surprise at Gai's remark, but Okina begins to laugh and states, "Saving this country is something to do with this woman, eh? Hilarious!"

The old man then turns and walks to the window with a serious expression, "Anyway, now that you have a mission in hand, _the meteorite_ will be brought to Haneda Airport the day after tomorrow. You sought it since that failed attempt in Oshima Island. General Yan is planning to transport it overseas. This is something that should remain in Japan for safekeeping." Okina then turns to Gai. "Understood?"

Gai finally answers with all due respect, "Yeah, we'll do everything we can to stop them."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/General Yan's Office**_

It then shifts into _Ward 24_, GHQ's colossal headquarters where General Yan resides by sitting in his desk. Apparently, he is with a blond hair woman with glasses named, Emily. She is the general's secretary.

"So the rock that everyone across the world sought now belongs to me." Yan stated when he examines a purple rock-like shard contain inside a steel cylinder. He gently touches the glass and said, "One step closer to become the president of the United States."

Emily then touches the older man's hand and smiles, as if they seem to have an affair.

"You're a feisty one, Emily." General Yan said to his assistant. "I suppose Keido wants it all to himself. He is responsible of stealing it from that island, too bad he decides to come back here."

xxxxx

It shows a dark room with prison bars. Inside is Shuichiro Keido being captive and his hands trapped in a chair. He is also blindfolded. However, Keido remains somewhat calm. What is he planning?

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment**_

Nearly nightfall, the quiet Shu walks to the doors of his house and opens it. Inside the lights are off, however, Shu sees Inori sitting in the couch, holding a pillow and looking silent.

"Inori, your still here." Shu quietly stated.

Inori then turns to Shu and is walking towards him, holding something of a small green cylinder.

"Shu..I recorded my new song, I want you to listen to it."

As Inori comes closer to Shu, images of the same, enigmatic pink-haired girl appear in Shu's mind.

Frightened and feeling hazardous, Shu yelled, "Stay back you monster!" In which he slap's Inori's hand away, instantly destroys the cylinder that the song is contained.

Inori's eyes widened as Shu backs off to a corner, panting. Remain silent as she was, Inori is going to leave the room.

"Wait, I'm sorry! I was just-!" Shu cried out.

"It does not matter." Inori interrupt him before giving Shu a weak smile with a few tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Shu Ouma."

Shu is about to speak again, but Inori immediately walks away to leave. Shu feels that without Inori as his reason to fight, he is now alone in the dark. The boy saw onigiri, rice balls being eaten by Inori as her favorite food in the table. Tears coming out of Shu's eyes as he looks, he is just simply weak instead of being like Gai and the others. Then he silently walks to his bedroom, wanting to ease the traumatizing thoughts.

xxxxx

_**One Day Later**_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/December 8**__**th**__**, 2022**_

The next day, GHQ has secured the Haneda Airport, also known as Tokyo International Airport. Segai and his Anti-Bodies forces are there, but there is another man joining in. He is large built, blond hair, a blue American jacket, and has a jovial attitude. His name is Dan Eagleman, former American colonel and football coach. Last November, he took part of the dragoon missiles that attempted to sink the Kuhouin cruise ship before being stopped.

Dan Eagleman smiled and cried out to his merry men, "Major General Yan is gonna return to the US with some secret materials! It's our duty to see him fly off safely!"

With that, they saw a gray cargo plane flying in the skies.

"Let's all do this! Now who's with me?!"

Segai could care less about Eagleman's attitude while playing with his red cellphone, but he then added, "The general should be arriving in any minute."

xxxxx

An elevator is shown with General Yan and Emily. The general is holding the cylinder with the meteorite, cuff in his left hand for safe keeping.

xxxxx

In another part of the airport inside, Daryl Yan is seen next to the elevator, as the cargo plane descends down. Just then, the elevator opens revealing his father making out with his assistant. Daryl's eyes widened as both Yan and Emily turn towards him.

"Daryl.." The general simply ignores his son as the elevator door closes.

This leaves Daryl boiling mad as he punches a glass out of betrayal, especially the fact his father did not come to his birthday party a few days ago.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Factory**_

**(Cue Shingeki no Kyojin - **_**Counter Attack Mankind**_**)**

In a huge factory near the airport between the lake, coming out of their experiences from Asgard last month alongside the beach mission, Funeral Parlor is having their preparations for what seems to be the most important mission to this date.

Endlave Jumeaus are seen wandering in the background, while Shibungi and Homura are using their binoculars at the airport.

"With Gai's response, we should be ready to initiate." Shibungi said. "Only a few of the resistance such as us will take part, while the rest remain standby for now."

"Agreed, but we are not sure if GHQ has any deception behind their backs." Homura said to the intellectual man. "Something bad will eventually happen."

xxxxx

In another section of the factory, Kyoko, Mami, Argo, and Oogumo are readied with their weapons, both conventional and Asgardian.

"I still can't believe that asshole decides to not be part of us!" Kyoko scoffs while checking her spear, in which she feels hurt at Shu's abandonment.

"Hate to tell you kid, but for once your right." Argo added.

However, Mami thinks otherwise by polishing her musket, "Shu made his choice, sadly. I don't know when he'll come back."

Argo shrugs, "Neither do I, just what is he thinking."

xxxxx

At another area with trees and foliages, Madoka and Sayaka are seen walking in the pathways.

"Madoka, your still worried about Shu aren't you?" Sayaka said to her loyal friend.

"Um, yeah Sayaka." Madoka respond. "I know I'm not taking part of this mission, but I believe nothing is the same without him. He's a true friend to me."

"I understand." Sayaka said pitifully, "But this mission is crucial for Gai, what's up with that rock anyway? Even so, I have to meet up with the others soon."

Madoka nodded. The two magical girls then pass through Ayase's Steiner Endlave and a gray cargo truck.

xxxxx

In which inside that truck, Ayase walks towards her cockpit and is going inside in ready to pilot. Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo and Fyu-Neru appear to check with their friend and setting up the controls. Kyo for the most part, wants to tag along.

"You're not thinking of using your spirit partner?" Tsugumi asked.

"Well, it's best I'm saving it due to piloting my Endlave on this one. Gai said so." Ayase replied to the cat girl.

Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, and Fyu-neru continue to monitor the Endlave pilot's vitals and checkings.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Factory/Private Room**_

Gai was sitting alone in another private room, having another blood transfusion from Inori, who is now wearing a white dress with pink and black lines.

The charismatic leader of Funeral Parlor seriously thought, _"This is getting desperate, are we reaching our limits here?"_

"_We never know."_ Havoc responds to his mind.

"Gai." Inori simply said his name. The blond haired man turn to Inori as she calmly questioned, "Am I really a monster?"

Gai looks at her inquisitively, "Did Shu call you that? Or did you fall in love with him?"

Inori walks towards him and said, "Tell me, Gai. Is this that I love Shu?"

"_So your feelings grow with him after all."_ Gai once again think about it before replying to the pink-haired songtress.

"Just concentrate on surviving this mission, Inori. We'll talk about it afterwards."

Inori nods at her boss. Gai continues to think about his personal purposes of that meteorite.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School**_

In Shu's high school, Hare in her desk notices her phone buzzing inside her brown bag with a pink rabbit blowing a trombone keychain.

The innocent girl stands up while other classmates look at her, she asks her teacher's permission, "Teacher, may I please be excuse?"

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Keido's Prison**_

Back to Keido's dark prison, Haruka Ouma arrives to confront him with a demanding explanation.

"What did you do, brother?" Haruka questioned, revealing that Keido is actually her older sibling. "How could you use Kurosu's ID to stole that meteorite and then hand it over to General Yan?!"

Keido, however, chuckles at his younger sister and disregard her threats, "Ever since there's someone familiar in that island full of memories, he's grown quite a bit."

Realizing that he mentions Shu, Haruka retorts, "Don't involve my boy in this!"

Keido remains unresponsive to the warning and smirks, "It's too late, Kurosu's dog has inherited the _Power of the Kings_."

Haruka slightly back of and is shock at this revelation, "Shu…has the Void Genome inside him?"

"Not only that, but he is involved with Funeral Parlor and five magical girls. Inori Yuzuriha included, do you think she has the free will to have that opportunity to be with that boy?"

Haruka is more surprise at the news with Inori as a secret terrorist, granted she recalls the supernatural back in the golden days with Japan's superheroes, but not the fact that a magical quintet sides with a band of resistance.

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown - **_**Theoi**_**)**

In an underground stairway, Funeral Parlor with their large group is ready to launch their move. Gai, Inori, Argo, Oogumo, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura are here together. Their conventional and Norse weapons are loaded.

Even without Shu, they have to be serious and focus on this important mission. Gai is seen with his Asgardian broadsword on his back. Same goes for Oogumo's mace, while Argo keeps his kunais in his pocket. Inori looks at Gai with determination, waiting for his response.

Gai nodded to her and announce to his team, "Let's begin the operation, people."

Argo then knocks the door which leads to outside. The team then storms through in ready to reach the cargo plane.

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

Tsugumi gives the team advice as she watches everything from the monitors, "You guys will be at Point B in 30. After that point, there are surveillance cameras and monitors which I can't control from here, so be careful."

xxxxx

At another underground hallway, Gai commands his diverse team to halt and notices a security camera ahead.

Gai silently signals his group to pass through the cameras unnoticed.

xxxxx

GHQ forces are gathering any supplies to the cargo plane. Guards are in standby.

Gai's voice is heard to his team, _"Everyone, we have thirty minutes until our target's transport plane takes off."_

xxxxx

"My team will seize the plane before then." Gai passes through another security camera.

xxxxx

Outside of the factory in Funeral Parlor's base, the Endlave Jumeaus are activated in response.

"_Our own Endlaves will deploy when we announce the right time. Understood?"_

xxxxx

Ayase's Steiner is activated as her voice speaks out, _"Got it."_

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

"Roger that!" Tsugumi cried out.

xxxxx

"You bet yah." Kenji smirked outside of Tsugumi's area. Kyo smiles in encourages her friends to keep going forward.

xxxxx

"Be careful, Gai." Shibungi remarked in the computer room with a few random mercenaries.

xxxxx

"Good luck and stay safe." Madoka contacts Gai outside in the forest area.

xxxxx

"Thanks again." Gai replied to everyone as he and his team of mercenaries and the four magical girls make their advancement.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

General Yan and his lovely assistant have reached their destination to a command center.

Dan Eagleman is waiting for them and gives a salute, "General Yan, we've been expecting you!"

The general returns the favor with a salute as well as he walks pass him. Then Yan puts the cylinder in a table lock, in which Emily is releasing the handcuffs from Yan's left hand.

The GHQ general asks the easygoing Dan, "Is the transport plane ready?"

The former American colonel answered, "Yes, sir! Everything is all set under Major Segai's command."

xxxxx

_**Segai's Monitor Room**_

Another monitor room with Segai and the Anti-Bodies is shown. Segai walks with a smirk and looks at the screens by asking one of the observers, "Switch the camera to channel G7."

The communicator responded with unsure, "But there is no such channel…"

"Well good news, there is one because I set it up."

Segai presses the button in revealing another screen with Oogumo and Mami scouting ahead.

The devious man announces his crew, "Are we ready to broadcast everything?"

"We are all set, sir." Another worker answered. "It will be broadcast from every channel in the city under GHQ's control."

"Excellent." Segai simply stated as he begins to contact the rest of the Anti-Bodies, "This is Major Segai. All members are to take _Vaccine D_ now."

As soon as Segai said that, his workers are injecting some kind of vaccine to their arms.

"I repeat, all members of the Anti-Bodies-."

xxxxx

Then it shows Rowan and Anti-Bodies soldiers are injecting the same vaccine as well.

"_-take Vaccine D right away."_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport Warehouse**_

Gai's team continues to run pass in a warehouse filled with an auditorium and plane supplies.

Knowing there are guards outside, Gai then gives a signal. Both Mami and Oogumo run to the top of a balcony for finding the right shooting spot. Oogumo then uses his sniper to kill a guard, while Mami does the same with her musket.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

With a few guards taken out, Gai's team is heading outside. Argo throws a dagger at a guard's neck. Homura easily fires a headshot on a guard with her pistol, while Inori does the same.

"What is that?!" A guard cries out. Argo sneaks behind, grabs him and slits his throat open with his Asgardian kunai. The guard drops down dead.

Oogumo lands a direct hit on a guard with his Norse mace, while Gai unsheathes his Asgardian broadsword to slice down another. Sayaka and Kyoko follow through by easily killing off two guards with their cutlass and spear respectively.

**(End theme)**

After clearing off the mooks, Gai, Inori, Argo, Oogumo, Homura, Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko continue running to reach the cargo plane.

As they are getting close, the heroes sense a dark presence coming.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyoko said.

"That feels familiar.." Sayaka notices. Homura's eyes widen as she realizes what Sayaka just said.

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST – **_**Dolus vel lasciva**_**)**

Four dark figures materialize in front of Funeral Parlor and the Magical Girls. They reveal to be Homulilly, Candeloro, Oktavia von Seckendorff, and Ophelia, the witch counterparts.

"Wha-! They look just like us!" Sayaka's eyes briefly widen in surprise, recalling her memory of herself as a monstrous witch.

"No kidding." Kyoko added.

Homura seriously glares at the sight of the evil counterparts for the first time. "It cannot be, their witches!"

The magical girls are surprise of what Homura just said. Funeral Parlor notices their new dimensional friends knew their familiar enemies.

Homulilly chuckled quietly, "Indeed we are. We are your witch selves with self-human awareness from another dimension."

"It looks lovely to see a rare sight of magical girls teaming up with terrorists." Candeloro said pleasantly.

"As if you're so giving us that statement?!" Argo badmouth at the witches.

"Watch your tongue and manners, human!" Ophelia shouts in a serious manner.

Argo growls before Kyoko backs him down and glares at her counterpart. Homura then orders Funeral Parlor.

"We'll take it from here, go to that cargo plane."

Gai nodded at the raven-haired girl, "Understood, everyone follow me!"

As Gai, Inori, Argo, and Oogumo leaves their magical girl allies in heading for the plane, the Puellas focuses on their attention on the Witches.

"Tell me, why are you here in this dimension?" Homura questions the Witches.

"Oh, you want to know, aren't you?" Homulilly replied calmly, "We cannot answer just yet, but you and your allies are interfering our masters' plans."

Just then, the Witches have materialized their own spirit partners since Loki gave them and Yuu back in Jotunheim as rewards. The Puellas are shocked to see four Paleozoic creatures appearing beside the Witches. A Mesothelae spider appears on Homulilly's shoulder. A Brontoscorpio is summon besides Oktavia. Candeloro has a Platyhystrix on her shoulder. Ophelia has an Inostrancevia beside her.

"No way." Sayaka is shocked to see this.

"They got spirit partners just like ours?!" surprised Mami.

"All courtesy of Loki, which you mongrels have slain." Homulilly stated.

"So that means you people are the ones that revive him?" Homura questioned.

"Precisely." Homulilly answered with a yes before making her battle stance. "But enough talk, let's play for a bit, my dear."

The rest of the witches follow suit, and so does the four magical girls summoning their spirit partners. With that, they charge and another battle royale has started of fighting their respective counterparts.

Mami is seen fighting off her counterpart, Candeloro. Candeloro uses her long magical sleeves from her dress to ensnare Mami, but the magical girl evades the ribbon-like attacks. Mami fires her musket for the bullets to hit Candeloro, only for the Platyhystrix to spit out acid in neutralizing and melting the bullets. Mami takes notice, her Deinotherium spirit charges at the opponents, but the Platyhystrix makes the ground slippery for the prehistoric elephant to trip. Mami arrives just in time to save her partner's footing.

Next, Sayaka is fighting the mermaid that is Oktavia. Delivering a serious glare at her witch counterpart, Sayaka rushes to strike Oktavia with her sword, only for the mermaid witch to block it with her own cutlass.

Oktavia smirks, "You look just like me when I transform with negative emotions."

"Stop it, you don't look like me." Sayaka glares.

"Oh, how about you fail to confess to that boy?" Oktavia taunts in delivering a mind game, "Who was it, I bet it begins with a K-."

"SHUT UP!" Sayaka yells at her opponent and her Dorudon spirit appears, "Strike her with everything!"

Dorudon fires a torrent of water, but Oktavia's Brontoscorpio arrives and uses its pincers to hold the torrent and throws it back at Sayaka and the Dorudon to injure them.

"Too bad, you can't beat water with water." Oktavia stated. Sayaka looks up and glares at her own dark image.

Kyoko squares off against Ophelia. Both red-haired girls fight with their spears. Kyoko strikes first, only for her opponent to defend. Ophelia tries to deliver many strikes with her spear, but Kyoko dodge them and playfully taunts.

"Really, where's the sarcastic humor like me? You seriously don't have one."

"Hmph, I don't need it, bitch." Ophelia growled as she calls her Inostrancevia to assist her. The synapsid lunges at Kyoko, yet the magical girl has the Procoptodon kangaroo to deliver a kick at the beast. Kyoko stares at her foe and charges forward, continuing the fight.

Finally, Homura and her Andrewsarchus partner charges at Homulilly and her prehistoric spider. Homura fires her pistol at her witch counterpart, but the witch defends by firing a purple energy projectile at the incoming bullet.

"Come and feel your despair." Homulilly said with a sinister tone as she conjures a dome of webs with the assistance of the Mesothelae spirit.

Homura and her wolf-like partner are trap by magical cobwebs. The magical girl struggles to free herself, "It'll take more than that."

Homura frees herself, alongside the Andrewsarchus bites down the webs to be release. Both of them make a run to evade more incoming webs conjured by the witch and the spider.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Segai's Monitor Room**_

Back to Segai's location, a cylinder in the monitor board is unlocked as the devious officer glances at the data diagrams. One of the monitors shows the Puellas fighting the Witches. Segai is please that the resistance is divided up.

"I trust if that works out for you, Keido?" Segai contacted his higher-up, who was supposedly in his prison.

xxxxx

_**Inside Cargo Plane**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Omega**_**)**

Meanwhile, the gray cargo plane is thrusting its engines as the transportation is about to take off.

Once inside, Gai, Inori, Argo, and Oogumo have secured GHQ's plane. Oogumo is seen planting a small square bomb at a front doorway. Granted the mercenaries thank their magical girl allies for fending off their witch counterparts. Even so, Gai's team remains vigilant of any suspicions.

"It's too quiet." Gai looks around the surroundings.

"I don't like the sound of that." Argo added.

Gai then replies to his cohort, "Even so, there's no turning back." Then he nodded at Oogumo as the bomb sets off for the front door to be destroyed.

xxxxx

While Inori stays behind for a bit, Gai, Argo, and Oogumo then storm in to the cockpit of the cargo plane. However, they surprisingly find that nobody is around.

"What? It's not being piloted?" Gai becomes surprise, and then turns to his two comrades. "You two leave, I got to see what's behind on this."

Argo and Oogumo nodded as they leave to meet up with Inori. Still concerned, Gai glanced at the black screens of the plane's cockpit. Then, his pale suspicions are confirmed when a red-colored message is shown as it types:

_CONGRATULATIONS, GAI TSUTSUGAMI. YOU ARE IN HEAVEN._

xxxxx

_**Segai's Monitor Room**_

The clownish Segai becomes maddened with excitement and shouts out with a close look on his face, "GAIRYUKI! I'LL SEND YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE!"

Segai turns the cylinder around and laughs hysterically.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

On the big screen, many screens and visual sets are converting into red DNA-like flows in a black background thanks to Segai's action. Most of GHQ's forces become alert of the situation.

General Yan demanded, "What is going on?"

As soon as the general said that, he, Dan, and Emily have their full attention as the cylinder is glowing with a light purple color.

"What?!"

Yan begins to look closer as the source of that glowing is the rock that 'started it all'.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio**_

Back at a particular classmates' hideout, Shu remains lonely inside the warehouse. However, Hare has arrived to comfort him. Sunlight is basking through a hole of the ceiling.

"I wish I'd gotten to hear the rest of the lecture. I like classics a lot, you know?" Hare stated in a light-hearted tone.

"Oh really.." Shu muttered.

Hare turns to him and remarked, "Come on, I say so all the time!"

Just then, Shu begins to hold Hare, which then startles her.

"Wha-?!"

"Please Hare, let me be close." Shu touches her hand. This made Hare blush as Shu sullenly added, "You don't mind do you? After all, you like me?"

**(Cue Guilty Crown OST vol 2 – **_**2**_** (0:00 – 1:53))**

"Shu!" Hare slaps Shu, then she stands up and slowly walks to give space between him.

"Hare, I'm sorry!"

"For what?! Tell me what you just did!" Hare calls him out.

Shu gave no response to Hare.

"So that's it, you don't know, huh? Shu, you just don't get it about me. I'm not like someone who is replacing Inori!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Did your _new power_ make it so you can't even see yourself anymore?"

Shu's head glances up in listening to her words, he is surprise that Hare knows this information.

"How did you-?"

"I saw it. I saw you drew a pair of scissors from Yahiro to cut through an Endlave. I felt so bad for you then, so I wanted to cheer you up somehow. But that other you just showed me, wasn't okay!" Hare begins to cry and said, "That's not the Shu I love!"

Feeling self-pity, Shu then said, "I'm so sorry, Hare. I'm really am…"

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the sunlight is being covered by gray clouds in the sky. Shu and Hare have taken notice at this sign of climate changes, or is it not?

"What was that?" Shu said.

Both then begin to hear a disoriented song, a dark presence is within it.

"A song…?"

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST – **_**Terror infinitus**_**)**

Back at the Haneda Aiport outside, the magical girls continue their struggle against the Witches.

"Hmph, why don't you transform to your Valkyrie state?" Homulilly asked.

"We can't because don't want to risk the surroundings, not to mention for our friends' sake and their mission." Homura replied as she fires more bullets at the witch while the latter fires witchery projectiles, both attacks collide and explode. Homura makes a run for more webs coming.

Sayaka continues to take down Oktavia with her sword, but then the witch fires powerful water spells at her for the magical girl to evade with her own two feet. The Brontoscorpio attempts to sting Sayaka, but the Dorudon creates a water barrier to block it. Mami is seen firing magical bullets at Candeloro's incoming bright lightning projectiles. The two do their best to endure.

Ophelia is seen riding a horse familiar to charge at Kyoko with her spirit partner, but Kyoko conjures some chains to ensnare her three attackers. Ophelia frees herself instantly and continues attacking much to Kyoko's dismay.

In a few minutes, however, the Witches stop the battles. Confused, the magical girls watch as their opponents are regrouping.

**(End theme)**

"Hey! What the f is that all about!" Kyoko yelled of the sudden halt of the battle.

"So sorry, fiery girl." Homulilly announces. "We love to continue, but we should take our leave. The disaster has just started."

"Wait!" Sayaka cries out, only for the four witches to disappear in retreating.

As the magical girls are picking up the pieces, Sayaka begins to cry out.

"Guys, look up in the sky!" the cyan-haired girl points up to get her teammates attention.

All of the girls' faces are aghast as they look up the skies getting darkened. Is this the reason why the Witches left, to ensure their leaders' goal for the Anti-Bodies?

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Apocalypse**_**)**

Outside of General Yan's tower area, light blue pulsars bursts out in corresponding the gray clouds.

xxxxx

_**Inside Cargo Plane**_

Shifting back to the now out of control cargo plane, Funeral Parlor attempt to stop it, but to no avail.

"Damn it, the controls won't work!" Argo cries out in attempting to control the wheel.

Gai then contacts Tsugumi and Kenji, "Guys, cut the remote controls!"

"_Gimme a second! Wait, it's not working!" _Tsugumi's voice is heard, but even the hackers can't stop the forces beyond their control.

Suddenly, Gai begins to feel immense pain as small purple crystals begin to pop out of his face. The plane starts to tremble.

xxxxx

Back to Shibungi's location, he shouts out upon recognizing this familiar signal, "This is genomic resonance! Don't tell me he just activated the stone!"

Quickly becomes shock at this information, Shibungi turned to see the afro Minotaur demon bellows out in pain as he gets crystallized in the arms, horns and chest. The Struthiomimus Rajita is getting crystallized as well as the reptilian being shrieks by sprinting around.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside of Keido's Prison**_

In Rowan's location, he and the Anti-Bodies have secured the area, as the GHQ guards that are not vaccinated are crystallized.

"I'm coming to fetch you, chief." Rowan signifies what he meant.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Keido's Prison**_

Haruka alertly turns around in sensing that ominous energy outside. Just then, the jail cells containing the prisoner are being lift up. The villainous Keido then smirks upon the arrival of his fellow Anti-Bodies.

xxxxx

_**Inside Cargo Plane**_

Back at the plane, Inori, Argo and Oogumo become shocked to see their leader getting infected.

"Gai!" Inori cries out in worry.

"Argo, look out!" Gai shouted.

"Aw shit!" Argo cries out as he turns on the engines in trying to slow the cargo plane down, but to no avail as it begins to crash through the windows of the airport.

xxxxx

In another area, Endlave Gautiers are seen firing projectiles at the Haneda Factory.

xxxxx

Back to Shibungi's location, now alone, he sees the Minotaur and struthiomimus are now dead and crystallized. The Endlave missiles have landed to blow up the place, yet Shibungi is escaping.

xxxxx

In Tsugumi's location, Kenji cries out as he starts to drive the truck, "Tsugumi, you better think fast!"

Kyo is seen next to him feeling nervous.

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

Tsugumi cries out as she also checks out the technological screens, "Ayase, run!"

xxxxx

In the forest area, the truck is driving the pathway while Ayase's Steiner skies forth.

"_What is going on here..?"_ Ayase's voice is heard inside her mech.

"_I am not sure, but something tells me that a hazardous force is coming."_ Ayase's spirit partner, Audrey the Austrorpator said in her mind.

xxxxx

Alone in another forest area closer to Tokyo, Madoka Kaname has felt the immense power coming from the Haneda Airport. She becomes worried that something dreadful is happening.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport **_

Now, the gray cargo plane is crashed in the airport site. One Endlave Gautier is seen wandering and controlled by Daryl.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

Outside of Keido's prison, a helicopter is dropping off since Rowan's forces rescued him.

As Rowan is seen holding Haruka hostage, Haruka cries out, "Have you lost your mind, brother?!"

Ignoring Haruka's words, Keido chuckled and pronounced, "This is humanity's future." He then raises his arms as he overlooks the ocean and the city of Tokyo in distance. "Now let's renew the apocalypse that is ten years ago, the Lost Christmas!"

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

At the notorious city, Tokyo Tower is seen giving shockwaves to that same blue light from the airport, releasing the erratic song as a result. This horrific presence is felt throughout the area.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School**_

Even Shu's high school has felt the song's presence. Yahiro, Souta, Arisa, and Kanon are seen inside the class looking at the cloudy weather.

xxxxx

At another location of the school, the local bullies: Nanba, Sudou, Ritsu, and Miyabi have the same feeling.

xxxxx

A brunette-haired freshman with goggles has felt the song's foreboding. He has a digimon partner standing next to him that looks like a small white dragon with black horns, bluish-purple claws, and a red cape.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Megumi's Dojo**_

In another district, three people are seen inside a traditional house are distantly safe from what's happening in the Roppongi area. They witness the news from the television set.

One is a young pink haired girl with pig tails and relates by blood of the legendary Sailor Senshi.

Another is a teenage boy that looks like Yusuke Urameshi.

Finally is a brunette haired young boy that looks like Seto Kaiba.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Warehouse Studio**_

At Shu's warehouse, the boy trembling stated to himself.

"Oh god, it's just like-!" Once again in his fearful mind, flashes of newsletters of Lost Christmas, the flames, that familiar cross, people are being crystallized.

Hare sees Shu's immense worries.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Inside Cargo Plane**_

The unconscious Inori is seen alone and split from her team.

"_**Inori, that familiar presense."**_ The phoenix force suddenly speaks in her mind.

Inori then wakes up and her eyes begin to widen in fear, "This song isn't right. NO STOP! _SHE'LL_ WAKE UP!"

"_**Who, who is she?"**_ The force pondered.

xxxxx

At another part of the plane, Gai is seen lying in the ground, holding his cross necklace. His face still has those little, infectious crystals.

xxxxx

_**?**_

Somewhere in a shadowy location, it shows the top of an altar. A cocoon containing the 'maiden of the apocalypse' is about to be revive.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

Tokyo Tower bursts more volatile energy of the song that makes the skies more darkened. Various people are freak out, crying in panic, and are being crystallized. People run amok of the crystals coming to get them. Nobody is spared from the terrible outbreak.

xxxxx

At an abandoned building in the city area, Yuu and Kriemhild Gretchen have gleefully observed the disaster occurred. They sense that their collaborator is freed and Keido is heading to his next destination.

"Ah, Shuichiro Keido. You know it better." Yuu smiled.

"Humans are always an entertaining species to manipulate, my love." Kriemhild said.

Yuu chortled, "It is all according to plan. The eve for the _**Dusk of Chaos**_ commences."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Things have gone from bad to worse, as the destroyed cargo plane spurs flames and a leak of oil. Inori is inside the wreckage, once again armed with her handgun to defend herself. She then jumps out of the plane and meets up an infected Gai, which the crystals are worsening. The blond haired leader slowly gets up despite his sick condition.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

Inside the command center, most of the flight crew are in panic as they are crystallized by the spreading virus. Dan Eagleman is one of the victims, as he struggles to resist the infection.

"What is this?! God, make it stop!" the American fearfully cries out as the crystals are spreading through his arms and legs.

General Yan sees this in aghast while holding his beloved Emily.

xxxxx

Outside, Daryl Yan skies up to the tower and he smashes through the window.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

Dan Eagleman barely evades from the incoming attack. Daryl's Gautier sheaths a dagger near Yan's neck.

"What are you, a terrorist? I am the top commander of GHQ! Tell me what are you after?!" Yan demanded.

"_Unit Number 823-" _Daryl's voice muttered. _"That's the same damn number of my birthday."_

Yan begin to fearfully realize that his son is piloting that Endlave.

"_You don't get it do you."_ Daryl's Endlave switches his weapon to a machine gun and raises his voice in fury. _"YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK, NOW DIE!"_

With that, Daryl fires many bullets to mercilessly kill his father and Emily. The two victims now lie dead in a bloody mass much to Dan's dismay. Daryl's mind is seen crying as a result of this act, even though he finally gets rid of the bastard of a father.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**GHQ**_**)**

Much later, Shuichiro Keido, Rowan, and his Anti-Bodies forces have secured Yan's command center. They show no mercy by killing off GHQ's remaining men, while the rest of the victims are crystallized. Yes, the Anti-Bodies rebelled against GHQ's official branch and fully take over the organization.

Keido then gives an announcement with a small speaker, "This is Shuichiro Keido, chief commander of GHQ's Anti-Bodies. I am here to sadly report that General Yan lost his life, due to a terrorist attack. Under military regulations, I will take over Yan's place as the highest officer."

xxxxx

_**Haneda Factory**_

Shibungi manages to finally escape from the missiles on time thanks to his spirit animal power. Armed with his Norse wand alone, he moves forward in another dark area.

"_Funeral Parlor and the rumor of magical girls have set up a large-scale attack-."_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

Outside, Argo and Oogumo jumped out of the cargo plane armed with their Norse weapons and assault rifles to run to their next destination.

"_- to unleash the same virus a decade ago throughout Tokyo."_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Homura, Kyoko, Sayaka, and Mami decide to split up to different locations. Mami is heading to find Argo and Oogumo. Kyoko and Sayaka rush to see if Ayase's Steiner will arrive soon. Homura alone is heading somewhere, probably to find Shibungi's location.

"_This is a level one state of emergency."_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

Segai arrives inside the command center with Haruka hostage. Dan is seen lying in the ground, but his eyes begin to open after both people walk through him.

Keido is standing next to the glowing cylinder and continues his announcement.

"As of now, all of the military are under orders for the Anti-Bodies. I repeat, this is a level one state of emergency."

Haruka calmly sits down as Segai speaks out calmly, "We'll have your corporation, Dr. Ouma."

"HEY, HANDS OFF!"

The shrewd Segai turns as Dan Eagleman furiously delivers a 'falcon punch' at Segai's face to the ground. Haruka gets off her chair and runs for her life to get out of the hellish place.

Keido turns to see his younger sister escaping, but he stops going after her for now.

Meanwhile, Dan angrily grab's Segai's collar and said, "You scarface! Can't believe you're pointing a gun on that woman!"

Segai then remains calm and taunted the former American colonel, "You think so? You are such a disappointment as well." Turns out that Segai have his handgun on Dan's chest. Dan figures out too late.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Haruka keeps running when she hears a gunshot. She realizes that Dan Eagleman is killed, but continues to move forward nonetheless.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

After Segai kills his latest victim, Keido walks forward with the cylinder containing the meteorite.

"Major Segai, we are leaving at once."

"Understood." Segai replied before following him.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio**_

"_Just now, the Undertakers and the supposed magical girls launched a large scale terrorist attack at Haneda Airport using the virus."_

Hare and Shu listen to the news on the computer screens. Hare ponders by looking at the window outside to the right.

Shu suddenly defends, "These people just don't get it! Funeral Parlor will never do such things!"

"_Hmph. It's obvious isn't it?"_

Shu turned to see an injured Fyu-Neru moving to meet him.

"Tsugumi?" Shu said in surprise.

"_What are you up too, Shu?"_

xxxxx

The truck with Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo and Ayase's is hiding under an abandoned warehouse with green mosses. Ayase, Kenji, and Kyo have sullen looks outside of the truck, while Tsugumi uses the speaker inside the vehicle.

"Most of us got taken down. I can't get it touch with the team." The cat girl said to Shu with a mix of anger and sadness. "If things go on, then it's your damn fault that you can't come!"

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio**_

Shu begins to realize this, had he show up on that important mission, things would have turn out differently. Hare takes notice as well. Eventually, they have a plan, but especially to Shu.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Gymnasium**_

"_A special quarantine warning has officially been announced. All students who have yet to evacuate, please moved to your assigned block."_

Most of the students are gathered in one location for safety and hearing the news.

Kanon is seen asking Souta, "Hey Souta, have you seen Hare and Shu?"

"Isn't Shu at home or something?" Souta asked. "He seems kinda sick."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Arisa helps the civilians outside for crowd control and safety. Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice in the speakers.

"_Um, can you hear me? To the people whose names I called, Yahiro Samukawa, Souta Tamadate, Kanon Kusama, and Arisa Kuhouin, we'll meet at the film research club's location."_

Yahiro is seen in another area, being distrustful of hearing Shu's voice.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Principal's Office**_

Shu and Hare are seen in the emptied principal's office.

"I know it's not the best time, but I have a favor to ask." Shu said as he wants to save Funeral Parlor and the magical girls. The boy remains unsure if his classmates can get involved, but he has no other choice.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

Meanwhile in the airport command center, an Anti-Bodies crew reports to the others.

"The terrorist leader, Gai Tsutsugami, is in the middle of escaping with another member."

A camera on the screen shows Gai and Inori escaping in a hallway. Then it shows more screens of Tsugumi's truck with the Steiner, Shibungi with his spirit animal power defending himself against incoming attacks from Endlaves, and the magical girls splitting up to their locations.

"Their remaining forces are somewhere still fighting, but it won't be long now."

"Sooner or later, their chain of command should be completely lost." Rowan stated before asking another question. "By the way, where is the commander off too?"

"He has just arrived at Roppongi Hills." The Anti-Bodies crew answered.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi Hills/Tokyo, Japan**_

In Roppongi Fort, the helicopter already descends to a landing spot.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Keido and the Anti-Bodies have finally taken control of Funeral Parlor's Headquarters. Most of the mercenaries have scattered to retreat while some are killed. Inside the library atrium, the forces have set up the preparations.

"Those mercenaries and the magical girls have too much in hand at Haneda Airport." Segai smirked.

Keido then uses the cylinder to place it in the right location. Purple light begins to glow within it.

"The time has come for you to cross into the living realm, _Mana_."

Suddenly, purple light begins to spread over the area.

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio**_

Inside the certain location of Tennouzu's _Modern Motion Picture Research Club_, Souta, Yahiro, Arisa, and Kanon are all gathered to meet up with Shu and Hare. Shu is seen sitting down in a chair, while his friends stand up. Hare is seen holding the damaged Fyu-Neru.

Souta then asked his friend, "So what is it that you want, Shu?"

Kanon added, "You know there's something going on with a quarantine warning?"

Shu answers to both of his friends with a worried look, "Yeah, but I have to get to that airport."

"You mean Haneda Airport?" Souta wondered. "But that means the virus is out there, man!"

"I know, Souta, but there are a group of people I wanted to save." Shu replied. "I can't do it all alone, that's why I need everyone's help for once."

However, Yahiro disagrees, "Spare me the excuse, Shu. You're going to use them as tools, right?"

The teenagers turn towards Yahiro, as Souta questions, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe Shu should spill it out." Yahiro replied while starring at Shu for what he did a few days ago. Shu remains regretful of what happened between himself and his friend.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Release My Soul**_**)**

"What do you mean like tools?" Arisa asked. "And what are these people that wanted to save? You have a right to answer, you know."

"Wait, it wouldn't be Inori, wasn't it?" Souta added. "C'mon, aren't we best buds?"

"We don't have time because we need to run away!" worried Kanon.

Yahiro remains in the dark, not wanting to speak up as of now.

Hare eventually settles everyone down with a smile, "Oh come on, don't talk it all at once, Shu will give us an answer, right?"

Shu begins to wonder. If Gai does something good in a big situation, what about himself when he steps in to the action? Does someone wants to agree with the charismatic leader first, in which the latter manipulates others to get what he wants, or forces them to follow his orders? Shu then smiles, if Gai does the way he sees fit, he can't seem to catch up to his admirer. The brunette haired boy then stands up with a determined attitude, he has to take charge for his own benefit and everyone in stake.

"Hey, Hare." Shu said to the innocent girl.

"What is it, Shu?"

Shu answered as he slowly walks to her, "Well, this might be a little intimidating, but I'm going to do something that there is no danger to it." The boy then places his hand to Fyu-Neru and then Hare begin to feel something in her chest.

"Wh-What the?!" Souta cried out as he and the rest of Shu's friends, with the exception of Yahiro, are somewhat surprise of what Shu is doing. Using the _Power of the Kings_, Shu begins to pull out Hare's void while the girl closes her eyes. The void reveals to be a flow of bandages called the _Lover's Bandages_, as they surround Shu and the unconscious Hare.

"What happened to Hare?" Kanon wondered.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up when I return this." Shu answered with no concern.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Souta asked.

"Please explain it to us, Shu." Arisa added.

Shu begins to answer their concerns, "This, my friends, is a _void_. It's a person's heart given to any shape and effect depending on each person." Upon saying that, Shu uses the _Lover's Bandages_ to wrap Fyu-Neru in order to fully repair the little robot. Fyu-Neru is back online and spins around one time.

"Holy cow!" Souta said with surprise. Kanon observes what Shu did, as Shu returns the void back to Hare's body.

Hare then wakes up in Shu's arms and said, "W-Where am I?"

"You're okay now." Shu said to her. "I just used your void."

Hare smiled and wondered, "What was mine look like?"

"Yours is kind and shows desire to help others." Shu answered which Hare is glad. Then Shu puts down Hare and is staring at his classmates, "I know everyone forgets that experience, but I once extracted the voids from Souta, Arisa, and even Yahiro."

"You mean from us, too?" Souta pondered.

"Yeah." Shu answered. "I'm sorry that I regret that I used your hearts for personal reasons."

Everything becomes silent for a bit. But then Yahiro finally speaks up and announces while Shu turns to him.

"But you use that power to help a bunch of terrorists, Shu. Seriously, tell them who you are all going to help."

Shu sighs, but then complies and tells the truth to all, "That's right. Those terrorists are Funeral Parlor, known as the Undertakers. Inori is one of them. Most of all, there are magical girls that are part of the team."

"So Inori is a terrorist? Man its unexpected for you, Shu." Souta said.

"And those magical girls you are telling." Kanon added. "Are they reminded me of the Sailor Senshi back in the day?"

"Well yeah they do, but those girls pack a punch when they change the outcome for our missions." Shu replied to them. Then he suddenly brings forth his Asgardian emerald long sword. "Oh and that sword I have, it's actually from Asgard, with that I can bring forth a spiritual partner of mine."

"Whoa, really?!" Souta cried out.

"Incredible." Arisa said after hearing the knowledge. "So the legends are true, even if those Valkyries I heard off were active years ago."

"Plus, I use this blade to slay the wolf, Fenrir." Shu stated.

"Seriously, that's some big bad wolf you fought, Shu!" Souta commented.

"I guess you can see me as Little Red Riding Hood, huh?" Hare joked.

Yahiro, despite that wolves are one of his favorite animals however, disregard their comments and demands Shu, "That's none of the concern. Shu, why do you want to save these people when you couldn't even save my younger brother? You don't know anything about them!"

Unafraid, the hero then answers to his friend, "Because they entrusted me that I have the opportunity to be part of something."

Yahiro becomes surprise of what Shu is going.

"If it weren't for them, I would just be a reclusive nobody. There's Mami, Oogumo, Kenji, Tsugumi, Shibungi, Argo, Kyoko, Ayase, Sayaka, Homura, Madoka, Gai, and most of all, Inori. All of them are in trouble, and I have to do something! So please guys, I'm begging you to help me!"

Hearing Shu's pleas, his high school friends are having empathetic thoughts of the situation. After a few moments, they have decided.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this, Shu!" Souta cracks his fist with a grin. "No chance of being safe here, guys!"

Yahiro, Arisa, and Kanon smiled. Hare does the same and remarked, "Wow Souta, how typical."

"I have nothing to say for that matter." Arisa added while closing her eyes.

Shu turns to Yahiro and said, "Thanks, Yahiro."

Yahiro becomes a bit surprise, but his head turns to the left and muttered, "Don't push your luck, someone would not exist if I hadn't had Jun." Then he smiles again, "But you're the same as well, Shu."

In return, Shu is glad. They are going to prepare for what's coming next.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Sneaking**_**)**

It is nearly nightfall, other than the disastrous outbreak going on outside. Back at the hallways of the airport, Inori and Gai continue running and passing by two moving walkways. As Inori keeps running, she turns to see Gai feeling immense pain from the crystals, in which the girl runs back to her leader.

The blond haired leader is covering his infected face on the right side. Inori becomes concerned and said, "Gai, I can stop this."

"It's nearly too late, Inori." Gai muttered. "My crystallization has come this far."

"No, I mean I'll sing that song." Inori said. Just then, she senses someone passing through, and Inori stop that person through the wall and held with a knife through the neck. Turns out it is Haruka Ouma.

"Inori!" Haruka cried out, which makes Inori apparently calming down upon recognizing her. Yes, Haruka is that person who is seemly Shu's mother. The songtress releases Haruka for allowing the scientist to speak.

"I have something to ask, but tell me where Shu is?"

Inori nodded by saying 'no'. However, Gai begins to get up and answered.

"He just left in case you want to know. Don't worry, he should be in school or somewhere safe."

However, Inori thinks otherwise while Gai turn towards her.

"But he'll come, Gai. Shu will definitely come to save us."

As Haruka sees Gai, he wonders if that man looks familiar.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Deeper Levels**_

Meanwhile, Keido and Segai are now at a secret area that's below the headquarters of the Undertakers. The floors, walls, and the air feels sky-like and light/dark bluish.

"Is this the gate that goes straight to the realm of Cocytus?" Segai wondered.

"No, this is the _stairway to heaven_." Keido answered to his devious subordinate.

Both of them walk continuously to another area with small cylinder pillars.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Nightfall is here as Gai uses assault rifle on top of a stairway in killing some guards.

"I can't hold much longer." Gai warned.

Haruka is guarded by Gai in another room, in which the female scientist is fixing the wires of the broadcast signal. She went to the desk with small screens to do more checking. Inori is seen standing next to her.

"I never thought I'd put it to use under these circumstances." Haruka said as she uses the data tablet she had on the desk.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

At the rooftop of Gai and Haruka's location, Inori steps outside in the cold night. Now alone, the pink-haired songtress feels the wind breezing.

The phoenix force speaks inside the girl's mind, _**"You think its best that he is coming?"**_

Inori replies her thoughts to the force, _"Yes, Shu will come soon."_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Sewers**_

In a dark sewer alleyway, Shu and his friends are walking in the secret pathway. Shu has a small flashlight with Fyu-Neru being held of a diagram to track his destination. Hare is holding Shu, while the rest of the classmates are right behind them.

"There's a path like that?" Souta wondered.

"Yeah, with this we should definitely get to the airport without the military noticing us." The level-headed Yahiro added.

Then, Hare said to Shu, "Everything is okay now?"

Shu took noticed and smiles behind, "Yeah, its all thanks to you."

xxxxx

**(Cue Avicii – **_**Wake Me Up**_**)**

Outside, there are a bunch of armored jeep cars alongside guards. Fyu-Neru sneaking bypasses a guard and plugs in a car, while Shu and his friends begins to step out unnoticed. They will reach the airport in no time.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

Argo and Oogumo are having some trouble shooting down an ambush flock of parallel-like machines with golden gears called the Malefic Parallel Gear, a mechanical duel monster. GHQ sends these drones to pester these two.

"God damn it!" Argo cries out in anger. "I can't even get a direct hit."

Just then, Mami steps in to help the two. "Looks like you two needs some help."

Argo replied to the magical girl, "Good timing! Let's take down these bots!"

Mami uses her musket to shoot down the Malefic Parallel Gears, Argo then throws kunais and returns back, Oogumo hits the drones with his morning star, and uses his bazooka to fire some more.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Ayase's Steiner arrives in an area filled with airplanes that she encounters four Endlave Gautiers surrounding her. As much as she wants to use her spirit animal power, Ayase remains suck of being a pilot of her mech.

The Gautiers are about to gang up on her, when suddenly, Sayaka and Kyoko arrive to help her.

"Need a hand?" Kyoko smirked.

Working together, Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko destroyed most of the opposing Endlaves. The Steiner uses the rifle to shoot down one and then punches through the Endlave. Sayaka launches a torrent of waves to drown and the two Endlaves malfunction, while Kyoko easily pierces through a mech with her spear and throws it to another Endlave, destroying them both.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Factory**_

Outside, Shibungi is seen evading the Endlaves' assaults in a debris area. Using his wand, he casts some wind to leap to another ground level and continues to run for his life.

Just then, Homura appears to help him.

"Good timing." Shibungi nodded.

Both then fight off the mechs with their abilities. After taking care of them, they are unexpectedly surprise to see three duel monsters appearing, two Familiar Knights and a Rare Metal Dragon. Homura fires her pistol at one Familiar Knight's forehead to instantly kill him, while Shibungi conjures a razor wind to chop down another knight.

All that remains so far is the armored Rare Metal Dragon as it roars. Homura fires more bullets at the armor for distraction, despite the monster protects himself. This leads to Shibungi creates a wind aura to protect himself and uses a rifle to shoot at the monster's hide. Getting hurt, the Rate Metal Dragon attempts to swipe at its opponents, only for them to easily evade.

xxxxx

_**Near Minato/Tokyo**_

While desperately reaching to Minato/Tokyo, Madoka is suddenly ambush by flying cybernetic drones that look like Microraptors.

Thinking fast, the pink-haired magical girl summons her mystical bow and shoots some arrows at the Cyber Microraptors that instantly destroys them. Some of the robotic birds try to swoop down in attacking Madoka, but the girl evades and fires more arrows.

Madoka keeps on going to the city while the Cyber Microraptors continue their pursuit on the magical girl.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Back to Gai and Haruka's location, Haruka in her desk types in everything on the computer screens for countering the viral radio waves. The data is all being loaded.

"_Just a little more…"_ Haruka thought.

Then the scientist pressed enter, and a screen shows the red DNA flow turns into a green coloring, another file shows the 100% completion.

"It's done!" Haruka cried out as she communicates to the singer, "Inori, are you ready?!"

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

In Inori's location, she stands firm. The weather feels quiet.

**(End theme)**

"Cosmic force, please support me while I begin to sing." The pink haired girl said.

"_**If that's what you wish for that boy, I'll be glad too."**_

Remain calm as ever, Inori close her eyes for a bit. Then, her eyes begin to open and begin to sing her familiar song.

**(Cue **_**Departures**_** – Supercell) **

Her song is heard, as the ethereal power inside her with the phoenix force's support begins to resonate. The wave then spreads through the sky as they make the infected dark clouds disappear, replacing it with a bluish-green pleasant snow.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

The beautiful snow has a healing effect as throughout Tokyo, many of the infected civilians are healed. Everyone is smiling with tears of joy that a miracle have save them.

xxxxx

Madoka has finally made it to an area with few or no people, alongside sensing the immense energy from Inori's song.

The pink-haired magical girl gratefully smiled, "It feels so beautiful."

The Proailurus spirit appears on her shoulder and said in a wise tone, _"Indeed, Madoka."_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

In Gai's location, the crystals are breaking down to a few in his face, seemly curing the young man.

Gai muttered, "Inori…"

xxxxx

At Haruka's area, the female scientist becomes surprise on the screens that Inori's song being broadcast is going off the charts.

Haruka cried out, "The genome resonance is going over 9000?!"

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Deeper Levels**_

Switching to Keido and Segai, Keido have already place the cylinder with the meteorite to a pillar. Just then, both feel the song in their heads.

"What is all this singing?" Keido muttered.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

After destroying the Endlaves, Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko have felt the same, healing presence.

"_That song-!"_, Ayase's voice cried out.

"Wow." Sayaka simply said. Kyoko has nothing to say, but her feelings are as similar.

xxxxx

_**Roadway to Haneda Airport**_

With the stolen jeep that Shu and his friends get in, Fyu-Neru is driving the vehicle in a roadway near the airport. Shu alongside his classmates have sense the blissful song.

"Inori's song!" Shu cries out.

"_There's a barricade right ahead!"_ Tsugumi's voice is heard coming from Fyu-Neru as the students notice in distance of guards armed with rifles standing by.

The guards are beginning to aim their weapons at the jeep. One of them warned, "Stop right there! All trespassers will be disposed by force!"

Becoming alert, Shu then cries out, "Arisa!" The student president then nodded.

Taking no chance, the guard shouts, "Fire!" He ordered the squad to fire their rifles at the students, but then Shu utilizes the _Minerva's Shield_, the same void that protects the cruise ship from the missiles, to easily block the incoming bullets. Then, the students' jeep eventually passes through the guards.

Shu's group continues forward to a long bridge.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

"They broke through the barricade!" an Anti-Bodies crew states by observing the screens.

Rowan questions, "What's going on, do they have an Endlave?"

xxxxx

_**Bridgeway to Haneda Airport**_

Just then a helicopter appears and fires a missile at the jeep. Shu defends with Arisa's void, but the missile bounces, causing the vehicle to shaken with Shu's friends feel the effects trembling, and the projectile then destroys part of a bridge.

Everyone notices this in distance. However, Shu does not give up and cries out, "Hare!"

Using the _Lover's Bandages_, the power augments to the point it easily repairs the huge gap of the bridge, resulting the jeep finally get through to continue driving.

"Amazing.." Kanon stated.

"Watch out guys!" Souta cries out as three Endlave Gautiers appear behind them. "They are coming for us!"

The jeep and the Endlaves following drive to a yellowish light tunnel ahead. Shu turns to the front and cries out, "Souta!"

Switching to Souta's void, a camera-like item used in the beach mission called the _Blunt Key_, the vehicle turns to the right to a yellow/black strip blocked doorway, and Shu uses the void to easily unlocked it. Shu and his friends made it through while the doorway closes afterwards, the three Gautiers can't make it and are destroyed as they are push through.

xxxxx

"_The Endlave team has failed to stop them."_ Rowan's voice is heard in Daryl's mech, which the pilot remains in pale. _"You can't stop a single buggy?"_

However, Daryl begins to speak with his eyes closed, "I'll stop it. Just swap me to the nearest unit."

xxxxx

Then it shows Daryl's mind being transferred to another Gautier as it moves to Shu's location.

xxxxx

Back to Shu and his classmates, everyone except Yahiro is unconscious. Shu uses Kanon's void that looks like a right-sided red scouter coming from a familiar shonen anime called, _Acquaintances Sight_, that with perfect vision, he sees the singer on top of the building.

"I found her!" Shu cried out. "Tsugumi, to the radio tower!"

"_Roger that!"_ Tsugumi's voice cried out inside Fyu-Neru. _"Let's get to the shortest path!"_

"Everyone hold on!" Shu yelled as the jeep turns to the right and breaks through to another road in reaching the airport in time.

xxxxx

Argo, Oogumo, Mami are hiding in the debrises when they sense the hero finally showing up.

"Well, Shu's always late isn't he?" Argo smirked while reloading his rifle.

Mami simply smiled at Argo's remarked.

xxxxx

The jeep is nearly close to Haneda Airport. Snow continues to fall down from the greenish-blue skies.

"Inori!" Shu cries out to her name.

xxxxx

Inori saws in distance that Shu finally shows up, much to her own happiness. She then continues singing in wearing down the outbreak.

xxxxx

As Shu smiles back, he senses that Daryl's Endlave approaches behind and viciously smashes the jeep right through the wall. Shu's friends regain conscious and cough as the smoke cleared.

"Yahiro!" Now Shu uses the last of his classmates to wield, Yahiro smiled as Shu begins to use him.

Daryl's voice inside his Endlave smirks, _"Get the hell out of here, kids."_

Then his smile begins to fade as Shu uses the _Shears of Life_ to instantly cut through the Endlave's right arm. Purple crystals are formed from the wound as Daryl cries out.

"_So it was you?! Get back here!"_

Daryl then fires missiles, as Shu uses his abilities to run through the top while evading the missiles.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Inside the stairways of the airport, Gai witnesses the explosions outside and stares in belief. "Hmph, just when I'm in some serious shit."

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

Shu finally landed safely to the top of the building. The boy smiles in relief as he meets up with his destined person at last.

**(End theme)**

The pleasant weather and the soundwaves remain calm as ever. Shu begins to walk towards her, while Inori turned. Both of them smiled at each other.

Before they get a chance to speak, an anomalous portal opens behind the singer.

Shu begins to taken surprise, as a microraptor like spirit materializes in the sky screeching.

**(Cue Birthday Massacre – **_**Goodnight**_**) **

Then coming out of the portal is the sinister blond-haired boy, Yuu. What's more is that Yuu's right hand has a gray symbol shaped like a pentagram with small crystals on the sides and one on the center of the pentagram.

The shocked hero thought, _"Wait! He has a-?!"_

Meaning, he too has a Void Genome inside him. Smiling darkly, Yuu begins to pull out Inori's void while she cries out.

"INORI!" Shu yells as he runs to save her, but then the microraptor spirit blocks his path in threatening to claw the boy.

The bird-like aspect chortled with a mix of a deep and raspy tone, _"Oh I wouldn't go there if I were you. Master has plans for her."_

Yuu then turns to Shu and said, "Yes, Eon is right. What a downer you are to me." Then he brings out Inori's _Singer's Sword_ from her body in front of Shu's very own eyes.

"You seem to obtain the same power just like I do, only to leave everything a waste. Until then, Shu Ouma." Yuu stated as he begins to swing the void long sword.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Deeper Levels**_

Thanks to Yuu's outside interference, Keido and Segai feel the cylinder initiating again.

"The song has stopped." Keido stated.

Black digital hexagon diagrams have been turn to bright purple.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

With the volatile power returning, the viral disaster causes black darkness to spur from countless buildings of Tokyo. Many citizens are once again in full panic and flee for their lives.

xxxxx

"Wh-What's going on?!", Madoka frightfully said as she felt the strong energy. The girl then sees the stormy mass forming at Roppongi Forts' location, creating a crystallized tower that is shaped like Biollante's rose form from _Godzilla_.

"Oh no! Our home!" the pure-hearted girl cried out.

"Tehehe. Too bad, because we finally meet at last." A devilish girl voice is heard.

Madoka turns around and is shockingly surprise to see a dark version of herself, the Kriemhild Gretchen. Beside Kriemhild is her own spirit animal, which is a Euparkeria that it hisses at the opposition.

"You, are you-!" Madoka paled. "Me?!"

The Proailurus spirit cries out upon seeing the Euparkeria, _"She even has a spirit beast?"_

"Yes." The Kriemhild smiled, "I am the Witch of Salvation that instill despair throughout yours and Homura's alternate timelines. So glad that you and your band finally found us in this dimension, but I can't let you ruin my darling's _Dusk of Chaos_."

"What do you mean?" Madoka pondered.

The dark witch begins to raise her right palm and stated, "The queen's revival. Now go away!"

Before Madoka can react, Kriemhild conjures a powerful gust from her hand that sends Madoka flying far away. The witch then chuckle after the deed is done.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

Yuu is about to struck down Shu, but Gai steps in and takes the hit. Blood pours out off Gai's body, as cough as he falls down in Shu's arms. Yuu notices this action occured.

"Gai!" Shu shouted.

Gai looks at Shu and muttered, "You know I can't leave you here."

"C'mon! Hang in there! Gai! GAI!"

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

Elsewhere, the crystallize tower continues forming that eventually towers above the city of Tokyo. As the rosebuds on top of the tower envelopes the clouds,_ her_ revival is at hand.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Next Mission: Revelations**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: This chapter is again as long as the third chapter. Shu just temporary quits the team since he mercy killed Yahiro's younger brother. Poor guy for killing someone innocent instills trauma.

Things are going downhill as the second apocalypse of the virus commences.

At least one thing I added before it occurred; four of the Puellas have finally met their witch counterparts for the first time and briefly fight. Same goes for Madoka finally meeting with the Kriemhild Gretchen at the end of the chapter. Initially, since the magical girls are dimensional travelers, they also come to this universe due to a sense of witch activity just before their involvement with Funeral Parlor.

Did you see any references such as that googlehead along with his digimon and Kaiba's son, not to mention the werewolf rumor? Those that are YuYuGiDigiMoon readers, you'll find out later.

Nice nod I bring out. The _**Dusk of Chaos**_ thing references the main villains' plans in Season 3 of YYGDM, _Dawn of Chaos_. That reminds me of the Digimon DS Games, Digimon World Dawn/Dusk.

Finally, Shu stands up confidently and with the help of his classmates, went off to the airport to save everyone. Inori's song did the trick (you can also thank that cosmic force helping her), until Yuu shows up and kidnaps her. And just like the show, Yuu also has a Void Genome as well. I redesign the symbol of Yuu's right hand void than the show, in which for some readers, this looks familiar to two certain villains in YuYuGiDigiMoon (alongside a reference in Chapter 41 of the original version of _Wrath of Pharaohmon_). You'll find out.

The next chapter will be slightly shorter because it will fully based on episode 12. This crucial part will show what really caused Lost Christmas alongside Shu's past. Stay tune and send a review!


End file.
